Dangerous Kitten
by SilverKitsune2017
Summary: Au. Fem Sasuke x Itachi. Not siblings!It was the strangest sensation to realize that Suki Uchiha, Shisui's baby sister, was all grown up now. That those ruby red orbs belonged to a girl he had once nicknamed Kitten. Well now, she was a dangerous kitten who had a kunai to his throat and was demanding answers. "Why did you really do it?" Answers that he shouldn't give her.
1. Chapter 1

Dangerous Kitten

 **Author's Note:** I got a detailed request from someone hoping for a female Sasuke x Itachi story, where the two are NOT siblings. Since they put so much effort into it, I decided to grant it. In this story, Sasuke was born female and her name is Suki and she will also be Shisui's sister. Therefore, Suki and Itachi are only **distantly** related. If any of that bothers you, you might want to turn back now. For those of you still here, I hope you enjoy this story and reviews are always appreciated.

 **Story Notation:** This story will maintain some core elements of canon, but it will end up diverging radically for several reasons. For example, Naruto's parents are alive and Obito's role is going to be much different than it was in canon. Oh and yes, there will be time skips because Suki obviously isn't going to stay a little kid forever. I promise. With that in mind, happy reading.

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing and make no profit off of any of my stories.

Chapter 1

"I hope you don't mind that I brought her with me." Shisui's voice was little more than a whisper. "It's just that I promised I would train with her and she was so excited. Besides, we're not really doing anything that dangerous." For good reason, his baby sister was following them.

Suki Uchiha was only seven, but that didn't mean the girl didn't have excellent hearing. Fortunately, her age meant she was easily distracted by well almost everything.

Had there ever been a time when Itachi looked at a field of crops in such wide eyed wonder? Surely, there must have been. Though the ANBU Captain couldn't recall it.

He chuckles at his best friend's concern. "Don't worry about it." Itachi didn't mind in the slightest. "As long as she doesn't get gored by the boar everything will be fine. Besides, it only makes sense to bring a kitten on a hunt."

"I'm NOT a kitten!" Suki pouts in a endearing fashion. "I'm a ninja. Well, in training!" The girl was just too cute for her own good with those big bubble eyes of hers. "I'm a student now at the Academy!"

Yes, Itachi was well aware of that fact. It was something that caused Shisui no end of worry.

His relative smiles as he turns around and looks at Suki. "Yes, you are." He pats her on the head. "Don't be in such a hurry to grow up. You don't want to grow old and boring like us too fast. Do you?" There was such warmth in his eyes. It almost made Itachi sad that he was an only child.

Perhaps, that was part of the reason why he spent so much of his precious free time with Shisui and his kid sister. Being the only child of a Clan Head could be quite isolating at times and it wasn't as if he could confide in his mother without feeling guilty about doing so.

Mikoto Uchiha loved her husband and she loved her son. Itachi didn't want to put her in the middle of any spats he might have with Fugaku. They meant well, but Itachi could read the warning signs. If something wasn't changed soon, it didn't bode well for their Clan.

"You're not old and boring." Suki giggles. Such a carefree sound. "Neither is Itachi, even if he's wrong about me being a kitten!"

It was at times like these, that Itachi could actually lower his guard. He also found himself slightly envious of Suki. What would it be like to be a child, who had actually been allowed to be a child?

"You're quite the stubborn little thing." Itachi chuckles and pokes her forehead. "I suppose that's how you get so many piggyback rides from Shisui. I remember you riding on his shoulders to your Academy Entrance Day."

Without any sense of shame, Suki nods her head in confirmation. The girl certainly did love her piggyback rides.

Shisui laughs at that as he leads them through a field and towards one of the houses by it. "We can get a better view from up here and likely a better shot at the boar too." That was true. Itachi didn't like it, but it was time to put an end to the boar who had been terrorizing their fields.

"Can you climb onto the top, Suki?" Itachi smiles at her.

The young girl gives him a dirty look for that. "Of course, I can." She jumps starts scaling the small building. "I'm a big girl now and I'm going to be a strong ninja just like my brother someday."

Itachi and Shisui both chuckle at that as they follow her onto the building. She was quite the proud little cat, the Uchiha Heir decides. Hopefully, she'd always remain like that.

* * *

"Thank you for inviting us to dinner." Kushina smiles at Mikoto and Fugaku Uchiha.

Minato nods in gratitude as well. It wasn't often that anyone who wasn't an Uchiha set foot in the Uchiha District. Something that was causing him to grow more and more anxious by the day.

Mikoto smiles as she finishes setting out the table. "You're welcome." She looks at them in confusion. "Where is Naruto though?"

"He's with Jiraiya." The Fourth Hokage sighs at that. "I'm afraid that we both know that whatever conversation we're about to have isn't fit for the ears of children."

This wasn't a social call and they all knew it. Those stress lines weren't natural. The tension was starting to get to Fugaku. A man who Minato had previously viewed as unmovable.

Both Uchiha's grimace at that. "I'm afraid that you're right." Though it was Mikoto who spoke first.

"Ever since the Nine Tails attack, there have been rumors that our Clan was somehow involved." Fugaku's voice sounds so wary that it makes Minato and Kushina wince. "There has always been tension between our Clan and the rest of the village, but it has never been this bad before. At least, not in our lifetime."

That certainly wasn't anything to sneeze at. Fugaku was a lucky combat ninja. He had actually made it to forty and Mikoto was thirty-five herself.

Kushina slams her fist on the table. "We know that you had nothing to do with it!" His wife was shaking. "Kushina, we've been friends for years. I know that you would never do such a thing and neither would your family."

Minato nods in agreement. Though he knew it would do them little good. While he was Hokage, even he couldn't turn back time. The cards of fate had already been dealt and now, they had to play their hand.

"Thank you, Kushina." Mikoto sighs as she takes her friend's hand in her own. "I urge you to calm yourself though. Us losing our heads, will accomplish nothing." That was true.

Sadly, Minato suspected that the Uchihas were becoming increasingly desperate. Their backs were against the wall and he didn't know how the Clan would react.

"I'll see what I can do to vouch for your characters." Minato clenches his fists in frustration. "At this point, I'm not entirely sure we can turn back the clock, but we will try. Your family helped to found the Leaf." He wouldn't see them cast aside so easily. "It's not right that you've been exposed to this, but your isolation is not helping matters! Fugaku, at least try to get your Clan to socialize more with those outside it."

Fugaku crosses his arms over his chest. The man could be so damn stubborn sometimes. "We'll try, but that could be viewed as suspicious as well." Alright. That was a fair point.

If the Uchihas suddenly became social butterflies, everyone would notice. Then tongues would start wagging about that.

"Well it's like everything else." Minato forces himself to smile at his friends. "Do it in moderation. Speaking of which, we should probably go and retrieve our son from his Godfather." Minato rubs the back of his head sheepishly. "I sincerely hope that he hasn't asked Naruto to read his books yet."

Kushina looks ready to kill him. "What?!" Still, the ploy was effective. It had gotten his wife's attention.

Not that anything he had said wasn't completely true. It was just that the Fourth Hokage wanted to get them out of there before things grew even more awkward.

"I doubt he would, but it's always a possibility." Minato smiles at his wife as he offers her his own. "Come. Let's go make sure that Jiraiya knows not to have him read such things."

She nods her head and takes his arm. "Very well." The feisty red head smiles at their friends. "Thank you for dinner, even if we didn't get a chance to eat it."

The two Uchihas nod and with that being said, he and Kushina left. They still had to pick up Naruto and Minato had much to ponder about the entire situation. He could sense a disaster coming, but he didn't know when or in what form it would strike and that made him uneasy.

* * *

A few minutes later, Suki Uchiha was on top of a roof and looking around excitedly. "Can I try?" Her eyes fall on the bow and arrow Itachi had. "I can do it!"

Itachi smiles, but looks at Shisui a bit nervously. Why did grownups always think she couldn't do things? She was at the top of her class at the Academy and everything!

"What do you think?" He holds up the bow for Shisui to look at it. "It's an easy enough bow to fire. It's not overly complicated and we're right next to her."

Yes, that was right. Though Suki finds herself frowning at that last part. Itachi was worried that another bow might have been difficult for her. He really did think that she was some kind of helpless kid.

"Alright." Shisui smiles. "I think she can manage." That was better. Her big brother had faith in her. "Just follow Itachi's instructions closely. He's a Jonin. He knows what he's doing."

"Okay!" Suki smiles and giggles with glee.

She was finally going to prove to them that she was a ninja too. Well kinda. She wouldn't be an official ninja yet until she graduated the Academy.

Itachi laughs softly as he shows her how to work the bow and arrows. "If you get a good clean shot in the right spot, you can kill it almost instantly and the animal won't have to suffer." Oh that was good.

"I can do it." She smiles as she looks around to see if the boar was coming back yet.

Of course, it didn't take long for the boy to arrive. It knew where the 'free food' was. So Suki pulls back the arrow and lets it fly.

It was beautiful the way it blitzes across the field. Moving so swiftly that her young, inexperienced eyes could barely keep track of it. Of course, it was easy to tell when the arrow had hit it's mark.

 _ **THUD!**_ The arrow had struck the boar straight in the heart. It looked like Itachi was right. It hadn't suffered.

"She might be a kitten." Shisui laughs as he looks at Itachi. "Though you can't deny that she does have some very sharp claws."

Itachi smiles and pokes her forehead affectionately again. "Indeed. Perhaps, they're sharp enough for her to learn the Fireball Jutsu." Suki's eyes light up at that.

That was the Jutsu that every child in the Uchiha Clan wanted to learn. As soon as an Uchiha could produce a fireball, they were considered adults. Well at least inside the Clans anyway.

"Really?" She beams at him.

Shisui sighs and shakes his head. "Well now, you've gone and gotten her hopes up." He smiles at Suki. "So I can hardly tell her no now." That was right! "We'll give it a try, but don't expect to start breathing fire right away. It's like anything else, it takes practice."

* * *

"I don't like it." Kushina sighs as she and Minato walk towards Jiraiya's home. "I've seen Danzo come out of Sarutobi's house far more often than I would like."

She might be known for being a firecracker, but that didn't mean that Kushina didn't know when to be quiet. This was one of those times. That was why the red head barely hears the own words that were leaving her mouth.

Her nods, but he waves cheerfully to anyone who greets them. "I know, but I'm going to speak with the Third later about the matter." Good. "For now, l let's just go pick up Naruto. We have to trust that things will work out in the end. They always have in the past."

She nods at that. Kushina might be worrying over nothing. Mikoto and Fugaku were smart. They would do whatever was necessary to keep the peace.

"Alright." With that thought in mind, they continue bobbing and weaving through the sparsely occupied streets of the Leaf as they made their way closer to Jiraiya's home.

It was just late enough that most people were already home from work or in their shops, but not late enough for the night life of the Leaf to have blossomed into being yet. So thankfully, it didn't take much agility to get towards the old pervert's house.

She respected Jiraiya's skills as a ninja, but facts were facts. He really was such a pervert and there was no way that she was going to allow Naruto to ever read those trashy novels of his!

Minato smiles as they arrive. "Here we are." He also politely knocks on the door.

Her husband had very good manners. It was part of what made him such a good Hokage and part of the reason why she would never want the job personally. She had far too much of a temper.

"Ah. You're back early." Jiraiya smiles as he opens the door and Naruto bounds over to him. "The kid and I already ate some Ramen." He winks at them. "He's obsessed with the stuff, though I guess that's probably because of his name more than anything else."

That was true. Maybe, they should have named their child after healthier food. Oh well. It was too late to turn back now.

"Yes, the discussion was brief, but illuminating." Minato smiles at the Toad Sage.

Jiraiya sounds as cheerful as ever, but Kushina didn't miss the undercurrent of concern in his next words. "Well that's good." Not even his happy grin could fully hide it. "I'm sure that you'll tell me all about it later, but this little guy really needs to get home first."

Kushina smiles and nods as Naruto hurls himself into his father's arms. It didn't take long for the blonde to use the Hokage as his own personal jungle gym. After all, Uchihas weren't the only family that gave their children piggyback rides.

"Ready!" Naruto laughs wildly.

"Of course." Minato smiles as the three of them head off together.

They were a family and nothing was going to separate them. Kushina could only hope that the same would be said for the Uchihas and the Leaf.

* * *

"Alright. So this is how you make a fireball." Shisui smiles at Suki, a few minutes later.

He, Itachi, and Suki had gone to a peer in the Uchiha District. It was the perfect place to teach children how to breathe fire because well, there was water nearby and it was relatively private.

"I'm watching." She smiles and nods.

Itachi smirks at that. "Good. Pay close attention or else you might burn that pretty hair of yours." Shisui's sister glares at Itachi for that comment and sticks her tongue out at him for good measure.

Shisui knew the truth though. Suki idolized Itachi almost as much as she did him. Actually, he suspected that she might even have a tiny crush on Itachi. He wasn't too worried about it though. Most children outgrew such things fairly quickly.

"You take a deep breath and release the chakra in your body through your mouth." Shisui smiles at his sister. "Give it your best try."

The results were predictably comical. Suki takes a deep breath and releases the air from her mouth in a manner that made her resemble a squirrel. Adorable as it was, it wasn't a Fireball Jutsu.

Itachi chuckles at that and demonstrates for her. "Like this." An enormous ball of fire launches out of the other ninja's mouth and onto the water.

Sadly, Shisui knew that this was a gamble. There was a far better chance than not that even if Suki mastered the technique, the girl might simply not possess the chakra reserves for this.

"Being an Uchiha gives us a natural born advantage when it comes to Fire Jutsus, but it's not something that happens automatically." He smiles at her reassuringly. "You have to nurture your flame. You might just be too little yet to breathe fire, but your technique is good."

Itachi nods and pokes her forehead. "Your claws are sharp, but they're still little." Which was apparently the wrong thing to say to Suki.

His little sister takes a deep breath and screams. "Fireball Jutsu!" Expelling a fireball right at Itachi.

Mercifully, this was Itachi. The ANBU Captain was able to dodge it with relative ease. A fact which leaves Suki sulking.

"Well that was a very good job." Itachi smiles serenely at her. "One must never forget that your emotions can be either your greatest strength or your greatest weakness." He pauses for a moment as though debating on whether or not Suki would understand the next part. "More often than not though, it's a mix of both."

"I did it though!" Suki grins triumphantly at both him and Itachi. "I made a fireball. That means I'm an adult now too."

Ah. It was so sweet, that she truly believed that. It was a tradition in their Clan, but Suki was also an aspiring ninja. Sadly, this was just the beginning and one day, those fireballs would be used for a far different purpose. To kill.

"Yes, you did." Shisui smiles at her. "Come on. We should get back home." It was getting late and their parents would be wondering where they were. "We don't want Father and Mother to worry." He sits down on the ground. "So climb on."

Suki smiles and quickly jumps onto his back. Shisui did worry about her sometimes. She was far more bold amongst her Clan, but a bit shy at the Academy. Maybe, she'd grow out of it though.

"Okay!" She smiles. "I'm ready. Next time though, I want to play with Itachi's sword." On second thought, Suki was going to be the death of him. "The big one that he thinks no one can see."

His innocent sister had no idea how her words could be misinterpreted, but Itachi did. He snorts at that and was barely refraining from laughing. Which was a good thing because Suki had clearly heard the snickering.

"What did I say that was so funny?" She frowns. "I managed to shoot the boar with the arrows. I can handle a big sword too!"

Shisui gives Itachi a dark look as he stands up and the three of them head off together. The Uchiha Prodigy adored his younger relative, but Itachi would be in for a world of pain…if he filled Suki's head with filthy, dirty jokes this early on.

Itachi shakes his head in amusement. "Nothing, Suki." He smiles at her as he walks about three feet behind Shisui. "It's just that it's adorable. The harder you try to be a fearsome tigress, the more of an adorable kitten you seem to be." Yes, that was one way to look at it.

"I'm not a kitten!" Suki grumbles as she holds onto Shisui tightly.

Shisui smiles at that. She was still so innocent. That would change in time, but he would protect her from the less than ideal world for as long as he could.

"There are worse animals to be compared to than kittens." Shisui chuckles.

Suki considers this for a moment and then nods. "That's true." Of course, there were probably dozens of examples Shisui could think of off the top of his head. "I mean at least I'm not a snake man like Orochimaru." Gods and Goddesses, Itachi was right. She was such an adorable little kitten.


	2. Chapter 2

Dangerous Kitten

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I'm glad that the person who requested this idea, managed to find this story. Oh and you may notice some events are out of order or have been altered. That was all done for the sake of the plot. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

 **Request Response:** JustARandomFanFictioner requested a female Itachi x Kakashi or a female Kakashi x Itachi story. I'll likely do that request eventually, but I'm not sure when exactly. I have saved your request for future reference though. Happy reading.

 **Chapter Warning:** This one is going to be a tearjerker and moderately gory, but things will get better.

Chapter 2

"Look! Look!" Suki giggles a few weeks later. "Big Brother, look what Mother and Father got me."

Shisui forces himself to smile as he complies with her request. The Academy student was excitedly showing off her very first personal kunai set. These weren't just plastic or wood kunais either. These were the real thing.

It was no wonder that she was so excited. "That's wonderful." He could remember a time when he had been equally excited to receive a similar gift. "Why don't we go outside and get some practice in before you have to go to the Academy?"

The way her eyes lit up, one would have thought Shisui had just given Suki Uchiha the world. He wished that he could, but the young man knew he couldn't.

His little sister deserved better than what was about to happen to her, but there was nothing he could do. Other than save her life. The rest of their Clan wouldn't be nearly so lucky.

"Really?" Suki smiles up at him innocently.

Shisui nods and offers her his hand. "Yeah. Come on." The ninja summons up every drop of his will power to pretend that everything was fine. "I'll show you all my favorite kunai throwing techniques."

She would need them soon enough. It was hard to believe, but one day this girl would grow up and kill Itachi.

"Great!" She beams, completely unaware that her life was about to change forever. "Do you think Mother and Father would like to train with us?"

The prodigy chuckles and nods. "I'm sure they would." He gestures for her to follow him. "Let's go ask them."

This was the least that he could do. Shisui could provide her with at least one more memory before Suki's childhood was brutally murdered along with most of their kin.

"Okay!" Suki laughs as she chases after him.

Tomorrow, everything would change. For today though, Shisui would do his best to fill Suki's mind with happy memories. The horrors of tomorrow didn't need to intrude on her kunai throwing lesson.

* * *

It was morning and the sunny sky was taunting him. How could everything look so normal on a day like today, Itachi wonders to himself?

"Suki is at the Academy now." Shisui races towards Itachi with blood running down his face. "She'll be safe. Danzo got one of my eyes, but you have to take the other one! Hurry!"

Itachi feels fury racing through his veins. "Him getting your eyes was not part of the agreement." Still, he meets his best friend halfway. "I'm so sorry, Shisui. You didn't deserve this."

Shisui shakes his head quickly. The sight of his tightly closed eye, dripping with blood was the most infuriating thing that Itachi had ever seen in his entire life. The other ninja must be in absolute agony, but yet he still thought only of others in his final hours.

"It doesn't matter. He took it to stop the Black Ops leader from stealing the other one." He rips out his final remaining eye from its socket, before handing it to Itachi. "Take it. You can make good use of it."

Itachi winces as he takes the eye. "I promise you, that your sacrifice won't be in vain." Today was going to be the bloodiest page in this chapter of their Clan's history, but it would mark the beginning of a new era. Itachi would make sure of it.

Shisui smiles at him. It looked as though the other ninja was crying tears of blood, but he still manages to smile at Itachi and to poke his forehead affectionately.

"Just promise me, that you'll save her." Shisui's voice was barely more than a whisper, but Itachi heard it all the same. "Save Suki and this village. Do whatever is necessary to make sure they both survive."

"I will." Itachi embraces him tightly for a moment. "I swear that I will. We'll meet again in the next life." Assuming there was one and Itachi was ever forgiven for what he was about to do.

Shisui sighs as he takes a few steps backwards towards the cliff. "While everyone is distracted by my death, you and Obito can make it quick. Just like this." With that being said, he 'falls off of the cliff and straight into the river below.

Itachi watches as Shisui's body falls into the river below. If he had tried, he could have saved him. It was the hardest thing that he had ever done to watch his best friend end it all, but that's what Shisui had wanted.

"I'm sorry." He whispers, feeling the cool water slide down his cheek.

He didn't think he had it in him to cry anymore. Itachi knew this was coming, but for Shisui he could still conjure tears. In a better world, none of this would have happened

As he opens his mouth to murmur his apology, the tears glide in. Salty. His tears tasted salty, but Suki was just a sweet child who was about to become bitter at the world. All because it was necessary to kill their Clan, so that others might live.

"There's no need to cry for him." A voice startles him from his thoughts. "The man was dealt a bad hand, but he lived and died on his own terms. We should all be so fortunate."

One that he recognizes instantly. Obito. The other Uchiha who would be tasked with helping to close this chapter.

"There's no need to make speeches either." Itachi whirls around and faces his relative with his Sharingan whirling. "Let's end this as quickly as possible." He didn't want to make them suffer more than absolutely necessary.

Obito nods as they leave together. It wouldn't take long for the news of Shisui's death to spread. Itachi knew this because Obito had already instructed a messenger hawk to deliver a certain scroll to the Hokage at Noon today. Everything was in motion.

"I suppose not." His partner in crime looks at him. "It's still all very sad though."

Itachi snorts at that. He still didn't fully understand Obito's motives for helping him in this matter, but he knew enough to realize the other man was not his friend. For now though, he'd take his help because he needed it.

Killing an entire Clan was not an easy thing to do. Not even for him. He might be a prodigy, but the Uchiha Clan was a large and powerful one. So an extra pair of hands was necessary.

"You will kill them as swiftly and painlessly as you can." Itachi glares at his relative. "Do you understand?"

Obito actually chuckles, making Itachi wonder if his Clansman might have gone mad. "Of course." Which was a very real possibility. "I'm not a monster, Itachi. I have no reason to torture them." He had been the Leaf's spy in the Akatsuki for quite sometime and that organization was filled with psychotic ninjas.

Itachi merely grunts in response though as they continue moving. He couldn't afford to lose his composure now.

"I'm starting with Izumi and I will be the one to handle my parents." It was the least that he could do.

They all deserved that much. For it to be him. He wouldn't take the cowardly way out.

Obito nods at him and laughs softly. "Of course." He actually has the gall to smile at him. "Whatever makes this easiest on you is fine with me. After all, we're going working together in the Akatsuki soon."

"Don't remind me." Itachi shakes his head.

He'd be leaving the Leaf soon. After that, Itachi would become a Criminal Ninja and join a criminal organization. It disgusted him, but it was necessary. He had a part to play and play it he would. For Suki's and Shisui's sake.

* * *

Later that night, Suki races home from the Academy. She was late, but that was because she had gotten carried away with training with her kunai set.

"I hope they aren't too mad that I'm late." Suki whispers to herself as she darts through the Uchiha District.

It was already well passed dinner time and the Sun had already set. Though something was wrong. It was too quiet, even for this time of day.

Usually, there were at least a few people out and about. So where was everyone?

"Is there a party somewhere or something?" Suki frowns at the thought as she finally reaches her home and knocks on the door. "Mother, Father, Big Brother, I'm home!"

There was no answer and it was eerily quiet. Suki feels a shiver rush through her body as she looks around hoping to see someone, but there was nobody there.

"The door is unlocked." She whispers after turning the knob.

For some reason, that only frightens her more. Her parents would never be silly enough to leave it unlocked. Granted, a lock wasn't enough to keep out any ninja who was even slightly determined, but it was still some minimal level of protection.

"Mother, Father, Big Brother!" She runs inside her house. "I'm home! I'm sorry that I'm late!" Suki calls out again and again.

Receiving no answer, Suki bites her lower lip fretfully as she heads upstairs. Maybe, everyone was taking a nap or something? It was a bit early, but that would explain it was so quiet.

"Mother and Father should be in their rooms." She decides, after walking over and slowly opening the door just a crack. "I'll just take a quick peek." She didn't want to wake them up.

Well at least, that had been her plan. It didn't work out that way. When she opens the door, Suki finds her parents bodies laying on the bedroom floor and the formerly white tiles, were now stained red. Blood red.

"Mother, Father!" She rushes over to them and tries to help. "Please wake up! We'll get you to the doctor. Just hold on!"

She had no idea how she was going to carry them to safety. Would a Ninja Cat be able to get to the hospital in time and bring back help? She didn't know, but Suki had to try.

"Kitties!" She screams for some help.

There didn't seem to be anyone in the building and no Ninja Cats were coming to her aid. That was strange because her immediate family had two Ninja Cats that served them directly. They had always come before.

That's when she hears a dark chuckle. "I'm afraid that the cats, won't help you this time." It was a familiar and yet, not at the same time. "Besides, no medic is going to be able to help them." Itachi? "Can't you see, Kitten? They're already dead."

"They can't be dead!" Suki screams at her brother's best friend. "Itachi, we have to get them help! Before whoever did this comes back!"

Itachi was here now. Everything would be okay. He was her friend and he was one of the top prodigies in their Clan. If anyone could help Suki save her parents and capture the person who did this, it was him.

"They are dead and as for the second part, it's too late for that." Itachi walks out of the shadows and that's when Suki saw it.

His sword. Only this time, it wasn't hidden. It also wasn't clean. The same red that was staining the floor was dripping off of the blood drenched blade.

"Y-You killed them?!" Suki whispers the words.

She couldn't believe it. This had to be some kind of nightmare. Itachi was her brother's best friend. He was her best friend. He wouldn't do something like this!

Itachi nods as if he was calmly discussing the weather. "That's right." A fact that chills Suki to the bone. "I killed them and everyone else." He pauses for a moment. "Well other than Shisui."

Her brother was alive! Shisui was still alive! He'd come and save her from this traitor.

"W-why?" She stares at the lifeless corpses of her parents. "Why would you do this? Why did you kill our family?"

If she kept him talking long enough, Shisui would come. He'd come and avenge their family. He was strong enough to do it. Suki just knew it.

Itachi shakes his head as if the answer should be obvious. "The only real way that a ninja can become stronger is to constantly test themselves." He gestures to her parents' bodies. "So I pit my power against the full might of the strongest Clan in the Leaf Village. Our family." He shakes his head and sighs as though he was terribly disappointed. "I must say that it was pathetically easy to kill them all."

"SHISUI IS GOING TO KILL YOU FOR THIS!" Suki shrieks at him.

It wasn't the smart thing to do, but it was the only thing she could think to say. Maybe, Shisui would hear her yelling and find her.

Itachi shakes his head. "Oh I'm afraid I should have been more specific." He smiles slyly at her. "The only reason I didn't kill Shisui is because he fell off of a cliff. Gravity took care of him for me." What? "Wasn't that that considerate of him? I didn't even need to lift a finger."

It was too much for Suki. Shisui was dead. He wasn't coming to save her. This time, she'd have to save herself.

"Fireball Jutsu!" Suki rushes at Itachi, but he simply dodges the fire and slams his fist into her shoulder.

The hit was enough to send her flying back against the wall. Suki tries to get up, but she was dazed and coughing up blood.

"That's why I spared you, Kitten." His onyx black eyes bleed into the familiar crimson red of his Sharingan. "You're weak now, but you might be worthy of fighting me later. If you let your hatred grow, you might grow strong to pose an actual challenge to me." He glances at her parents' bodies. "Unlike them."

Suki felt something inside her snap at those words. "I'm going to kill you!" She grabs one of the kunais from the set her parents gave her only yesterday and charges at him with everything she had.

She was going to cut out his treacherous heart. Her family might be dead, but Suki could still avenge them. She could still send this monster straight to Hell where he belonged!

"A decent start, but I'm afraid you're still not quite good enough." Itachi grabs her by the hand and slams her into the floor. "Perhaps, you need more practice. Tsukuyomi."

* * *

Minato winces the next day as he walks into the hospital with his wife. Fortunately, Naruto was in the Academy and he didn't know yet. So for now, the Hokage had avoided explaining what had happened to his son.

"I can't believe things got this bad." Kushina whispers to him as they walk towards Suki's hospital room.

Neither could Minato. Itachi had actually killed his entire family. He just didn't know why.

"She needs someone to look after her." Minato nods at Kushina. "Besides, she's the same age as Naruto and he might enjoy having a 'sister.'"

Suki wouldn't be Naruto's sister by blood, but there was a chance the young girl would accept their offer. He couldn't very well let her stay in the empty District where her Clan was massacred.

"That's true." Kushina sighs and so does Minato.

It was hard not to notice the medics speaking to one another in hushed tones. They were talking about the Massacre. Not that that was surprising. The Fourth Hokage was quite certain that everyone would be doing so for the foreseeable future.

"It's hard to believe that they're really gone." One of the nurses sighs.

Another nods her head sadly. "Such a powerful Clan, wiped out in the blink of an eye." They weren't saying any thing that others weren't saying, but Minato could only hope that Suki didn't hear those words.

 _CRACK!_ The sound of someone punching a nearby wall told him that his prayer had gone unanswered. Suki had heard everything or at least enough of the conversation to lash out at the unsuspecting architecture.

"We need to hurry." Minato sighs as he dashes into Suki's hospital room with his wife.

The first thing he notices was there was now a rather impressive dent in the wall. It was in the shape of a small fist, but still the fact a seven year old child had managed to do that was impressive. The second thing he notices was Suki screaming at him and Kushina.

"GET OUT! GET OUT!" Tears were streaming down her cheeks. "Get away from me or he'll kill you too!"

Which was actually a good sign. The fact that the girl was coherent at all was nothing short of a miracle. Minato had looked at her chart. The medics suspected that Itachi had put the girl under his most powerful Jutsu.

As if killing the rest of their Clan wasn't enough, the man had to shred a little girl's mind to ribbons. Though it seemed that Suki had managed to tie some of those ribbons back up again and she was now making that known in the only way she could. By screaming like a banshee.

"He's not going to kill us too." Kushina shakes her head as she bounds over and embraces Suki tightly, despite the fact that the child was now kicking and screaming against her with all her might. "We won't let that happen. The only reason he got away with it is because no one suspected it. We know better now."

A corned and wounded animal. Those shrieks were practically inhumane. They also make him wince.

Minato couldn't imagine hearing Naruto make those sounds, but it could have happened. Itachi apparently had been capable of anything, even killing his own blood. It was just dumb luck that it hadn't happened to their family instead of the Uchihas.

"You don't know what he's like." Suki looks at them with tears in her eyes. "What he's capable of. I have to kill him."

Minato sighs and shakes his head. "You will one day, but for now you need to stay in the hospital for a short while and then you can come home with us." Seeing her blink at him in confusion, Minato decides to clarify. "I doubt even Itachi is foolish enough to attack a Hokage's home and it'd be better for you not to stay there."

Suki doesn't look convinced, but nods. Whatever was going on in her mind, he could only guess. In the end though, he was just grateful Suki agreed to come home with them.

"You're the Hokage." She nods at him. "You're strong. Maybe, stronger than Itachi." Minato didn't know how to take that. "I can learn from you and then I can kill him."

Uchihas. They loved and hated in equal measure and right now, apparently Suki was doing the latter.

"Yes, he'll help you to train." Kushina winks at her. "I will too though. You know?"

His wife was trying to joke with a girl who had just lost everything. Suki clearly wasn't in the mood, but she nods anyway.

"We also have a son your age." Minato smiles at her. "His name is Naruto. He's in your year at the Academy. You've probably already met him."

"The hyper one who wears too much orange and eats a lot of Ramen?" Suki looks at him and Minato chuckles.

Well, that was an apt description. "Yes, that's him." He couldn't stop laughing at it though. "I'm sure that the two of you will grow to be very good friends, if you give each other a chance though."


	3. Chapter 3

Dangerous Kitten

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. This is something of a transition chapter. I felt like it would have been too big of a jump to have Suki from being seven to Shippuden or older age, but we do have a fairly big time skip in this one. Suki is now twelve. Oh and please do feel free to weigh in on how soon you would like the next major time skip. Anyway, I hope that you enjoy this chapter.

 **Chapter Notation:** Sakura will not be on Team Seven because Naruto didn't graduate at the bottom of his class in this story. This is because he benefited in many ways from having his parents around, including academically. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this curveball and no offense is intended to Sakura fans. This is purely for plot purposes. Happy reading.

Chapter 3

"We're so proud of you." Kushina embraces Suki in a giant bear hug. "I can't believe it!" Though embraces was being rather charitable. "You're both going to be Chunin soon." The woman was hugging her so tightly, that Suki could barely breathe.

The red head meant well though. The youngest Uchiha knew that much, but still Suki did like oxygen. She liked it a lot actually.

"Yes, we are." Minato smiles serenely, but there was concern in those azure orbs of his. "Very proud." Was her face turning blue or something? It certainly felt that way. "Kushina, maybe you should let Suki go now. Her face is turning purple." Purple?!

Kushina blushes as red as her hair and quickly lets Suki go. "Oh. I'm sorry." She smiles at her apologetically before pulling Naruto into a similarly bone crushing hug. "It's just that I'm so proud of both of you!"

Yes, Suki got that much. Kushina and Minato were good people. They tried. She had to give them credit for that, but it just wasn't the same.

It had been five years since that day and Suki still woke up almost every night screaming from the memory of it. "It's alright." Naruto's parents had thought she had outgrown the habit, but that wasn't true. "Thank you." The Genin had just mastered the Soundproofing Jutsu at the age of eight.

At twelve, Suki Uchiha knew enough to use it every night. It was just easier that way. She didn't want the Hokage, his wife, or the Loser to feel guilty about it. They were her demons to deal with. Not theirs.

"Yeah!" Naruto grins right back at his mother. "I'm proud of us and Shino too, even if the guy barely talks."

Thank goodness for Naruto. The hyperactive blonde did have a talent for distracting her. A lot. Without him, Suki was sure she would have gone insane by now. Not that she would ever tell him that.

He was kinda right about Shino though. "He talks." Suki shrugs at that comment. "Shino is just different than you. He only speaks when it's important instead of constantly." The young woman couldn't help, but smirk at that last part because she knew Naruto.

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!" He twitches.

The Hokage's only child would always take the bait. Every single time. It was amazing, really and so delightfully entertaining.

Minato shakes his head at that and chuckles. "Stop fighting." He was such a bubbly man. Maybe, it was a Hokage thing though. "Besides, I doubt either of you want to keep your teammates waiting." He glances towards the clock. "You're going to be late, if you don't hurry."

Three of them snort at that. Herself, Naruto, and Kushina. Mostly, because they all knew Kakashi. When you had that man for a Sensei, you didn't have to worry about being late because the CopyCat Ninja would always be later than you.

"Yeah! Yeah!" Naruto laughs. "I guess you're right." He shakes his head and grins at Suki. "I'll just have to kick your ass in training later."

"Naruto, you should really see a medic." Suki smirks at him. "These delusions of yours aren't healthy. We all know there is no way you could ever beat me in a fight." With that being said, she quickly takes off.

Naruto would follow her. She always did. Was this how Shisui had felt about her? Was this what it was like to have a younger sibling?

* * *

Itachi fully understood the value of teamwork. There was a reason why the Akatsuki always traveled in pairs, but that didn't mean he had to like it all the time.

"I still can't believe that Zabuza is dead." The large man chuckles. "He was one of the seven swordsmen."

Of course, he understood why Kisame was so fascinated. Kisame was one of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist as well. So it was only natural that he would be interested when a 'colleague' of his died.

Still, Itachi really didn't wish to discuss that matter. "Yes, well no one is invincible." Mostly, because he knew that Suki had nearly died fighting the man.

"Did they say who killed him?" Kisame walks alongside Itachi.

The giant of a man was a fearsome opponent in battle, but Kisame had never been the best at picking up on emotional cues. A fact that Itachi couldn't help, but internally bemoan during situations like this.

"Yes, it was Kakashi's Team." He sighs in exasperation. "Kakashi Hatake, Naruto Uzumaki, Shino Aburame, and Suki Uchiha." In hindsight, giving Kisame their last names had been a bad decision on his part.

Kisame's eyes widen in recognition. "Suki UCHIHA?" The man might not be the most empathetic individual, but he did have a good memory. "How's that possible though? I thought that you killed everyone in your Clan?"

It was a fair question, but one that Itachi didn't want to answer. Every single day, images of that night haunted him. He certainly didn't need Kisame bringing those awful memories anymore than Itachi already thought about them.

"I spared her." Itachi shrugs at that. "She was only seven." It was best to act causal for now. "The girl hadn't even activated her Sharingan yet. She was hardly worth the effort."

Kisame just throws his head back and laughs at that. He could be such a savage brute sometimes. Probably because Kisame likely believed himself to be as much of a shark as a man. At least, Itachi thought that was the case.

It was hard to tell. Honestly though, he didn't care. Kisame was a good partner in that he listened to the Uchiha while they were fighting and he didn't try to attack Itachi. He'd already told Kisame how he felt about his fondness for sharks in no uncertain terms once and hopefully, the message had sunk in.

"I never figured that you would have a soft spot for kids." Kisame grins at him.

As he does so, the blue skinned man displays his inhumanly sharp teeth. Itachi highly doubted that was on accident. Apparently, all of the Seven Swordsmen sharpened their teeth in that fashion. Kisame was ridiculously proud of his teeth.

Arrogant or not, Itachi couldn't deny they did serve a very useful purpose. All Kisame had to do to throw his opponent off was to smile at them. In that way, his teeth were an asset. No one wanted to fight a man whose mouth so closely resembled a shark's.

Itachi merely shrugs. "I wanted to get stronger." He should probably stop shrugging so much before Kisame got suspicious. "Fighting a child would hardly accomplish that goal and this way, she might grow up and be a worthy opponent for me someday."

"I guess that makes sense." The former Mist Ninja nods. "If she's already fighting against Zabuza and living long enough to talk about it, then the brat must have some talent. That or she's damn lucky."

It was talent. Though Itachi wouldn't say that. He didn't want to sound too proud of the girl that he had once called Kitten.

"I suppose time will tell." The raven haired ninja decides it would be best to answer diplomatically. "It may have been luck, skill, or a combination of both. We'll find out soon enough."

How soon was soon, he didn't know. If Itachi was fortunate, this could all be over in a couple years. Suki was already twelve and showing signs of promise. Perhaps, the bloody chapter really was about to draw to a close.

After all, he had done his research. Just because he hadn't spoken to her directly since the massacre didn't mean that Itachi wasn't watching her. He knew that the kitten had activated her Sharingan. It was only a matter of time now. Eventually, she would seek him out.

"You're always so damn cryptic." Kisame rolls his eyes at Itachi. "Can't you ever for once just speak like a normal person?

Once Itachi was dead, it would be over. The tragic chapter would be finished and their family's history could start anew with Suki as the new Uchiha Matriarch. The kitten would have kittens of her own and everything would be as it should be.

"Why would I do that?" Itachi chuckles in amusement. "When I know that speaking in this manner irritates you so much? Perhaps, I do it for my own entertainment." He continues walking towards the Leaf with his partner. "Did that thought ever occur to you?"

Kisame blinks at that. "Are you saying that you do it on purpose?" For a Criminal Ninja, Kisame could be so naïve sometimes. "Are you saying that you're just talking that way to fuck with me?"

Damn, right he was. How else was Itachi going to pass the time before his demise?

"Interpret my words, however you like." Itachi tries his best not to laugh as he puts one foot in front of the other. "Though do keep moving. Honestly, if your feet could move as quickly as your lips did…we'd already be there."

Kisame gives Itachi a dirty look as he catches up with him. "Well you're the one who is being all vague and stuff!" Of course, he was. "It's very distracting."

It was also very deadly. His vagueness was what had allowed the Massacre to happen and in the end, it would give Suki something very important. A chance to start over.

* * *

Waiting. It was a familiar sensation to Shino. As it would be to anyone who was on Team Seven and who wasn't named Kakashi. Still, it could get mildly irritating from time to time.

"It's too quiet." He whispers to his insects.

Which could only mean one thing. Suki and Naruto were on their way. It was always quietest before the 'storm' hit.

"3, 2, 1..." The seconds tick by until he hears it.

Well more specifically, Shino hears Naruto chasing after Suki. "GET BACK HERE!" The Uchiha girl was quite fast though. Then again, so was the blonde.

"Do you really think that enemy ninjas are going to come running back towards?" The raven haired ninja had a point, Shino muses as Suki rolls her e yes at Naruto. "Come on! Shino is waiting for us!"

Well at least one of his teammates had consideration for him. It had taken Naruto forever to even remember his name. It was ridiculous. Was he really that forgettable?

"I'm coming." Naruto chases her as the two of them skid into view. "Oh hey, Shino." He smiles at him as if his teammates hadn't been about to kill each other. "How long have you been waiting here?"

It wasn't that Naruto was a bad teammate. It was just that he was so easily distracted. Mostly by Suki.

Half the time, he wasn't sure if they bickered more like an old married couple or siblings. Oh well. It didn't matter. They certainly knew how to pass the time.

"Probably a half hour or so." Shino nods at Naruto.

Accuracy was important after all. This was especially true when you were dealing with a Sensei who was constantly late to everything.

The blonde nods at that and starts falling into a predictable banter with the two of them. Well at least for a time. It didn't take Suki long to decide they should be going.

"Well now that we're all here, we should get going." She sighs and shake head. "The written exam is due to start soon and I really don't want to have to bump into Gaara before hand."

That was a good point. Meeting the Sand Siblings had been quite the interesting experience to say the least. Oh and by interesting, Shino meant terrifying.

Gaara was a predator and he had an unhealthy fixation on Suki. Which of course, only infuriated Naruto who was always eager to protect his sister figure. This wouldn't end well.

"You're right." He nods at them. "We should get going." That was all that was said as the three of them headed off together.

They were always together. Well at least that had been the case ever since they had become Team Seven. Kakashi was always complimenting them on how well they worked as a team, when they weren't trying to kill each other.

Which was only about half the time and to be fair, that was because of Naruto and Suki. He rarely engaged in any actual fights with his teammates.

* * *

Meanwhile Minato sighs as he does a security check for the arena. The Chunin Exams were being held in the Leaf this year and that meant a lot of extra work for him.

"Do you really think they'll be okay?" Kushina looks at her husband in concern.

As always, his wife and Sensei were by his side. Jiraiya was helping them to perform last minute security sweeps.

His mentor laughs and looks at Kushina. "You worry too much." He winks at her. "Those kids have got a lot of firepower between them and Shino's bugs make for great trackers. They'll do well in the second part of the exams." True, but there was still the first and third part to consider.

"What about the other parts?" Kushina's shrieks.

It was loud, but Minato could easily sympathize with his wife. It wasn't easy for any parent to watch their child go through the exams. Much less two of them.

Suki wasn't their daughter by blood, but she might as well have been. The girl had lived with them for half a decade and for all practical purposes was now Naruto's sister.

Jiraiya shakes his head as he looks around the stadium. "Well everything looks good so far and like I said, don't worry so much." He beams at Kushina. "You've both raised them well and Shino isn't exactly a slouch either. They'll be fine."

Minato nods in agreement. He sincerely hoped that would be the case because he wasn't sure what he would do, if it wasn't. Team Seven would make it through the exams just fine. They had to.

* * *

The exams were so not going as Naruto had hoped they would. First of all they were only on their second exam and already the blonde knew this was not a normal year.

"The psychotic instructors would have been bad enough." Naruto sighs as he looks at Suki who was still unconscious from getting bitten by that freak. "But then that creep tried to eat Suki!"

Shino sighs and nods. "Well her pulse is still strong." He frowns at the blonde. "She'll wake up soon. I would say we could just carry her since we've got both scrolls, but that would just make us more open to attack than waiting here."

His quiet teammate had a good point. One of them carrying Suki in their arms or over their back would have been slowed down a lot. Suki had always been a bit on the petite side, but she still weighed enough to slow either of them down.

"Maybe, we could try clones." Naruto suggests. "That way our hands aren't tied up and we aren't slowed down."

Shino shakes his head quickly. "It wouldn't work." He groans as he no doubt was running all sorts of scenarios through his mind. "They'd just go for the clones. It's better to wait until she wakes up. We've got more than enough time and we've got both scrolls."

Naruto bit his lower lip and nods. He didn't know what that freak had done to Suki, but he knew enough to realize he didn't like it. They had to get out of here as quickly as possible, but moving now would just be asking for it.

"Well at least we made it passed the first exam." The blonde tries to look on the bright side. "I mean, that's something and we've got both scrolls." They'd make it through this. "So it should be pretty easy to get out of here, once she wakes up."

Shino smiles at him. "Yes, that's one way to look at it." Though the way he was looking around was starting to wig Naruto out. "My insects have informed me that we have company heading out way." Damn it. That was so not good.

* * *

Suki wasn't sure how long she was 'asleep,' but by the time she woke up she didn't feel normal. She felt stronger. Like there was some strange sort of energy rushing through her veins. Chakra, she supposed.

"You really shouldn't mess with my teammates." Suki strides towards them. "Because it really pisses me off."

Never before had she felt this strong. It was easy to dislocate the other ninja's arms. It was like nothing could stop her. Except for Naruto and Shino, hugging her and trying to calm her down.

"Suki, this isn't you." Naruto's voice calls out to her.

Shino's wasn't far behind. "Whatever that man did to you, don't let it control you." It took a minute or two or at least that's what she thought before everything went back to normal.

"Let's get going." She looks at them. "We're still on a timeline and they won't be the only ninjas after our scrolls."

The others nod and they quickly take off towards the exit. Faster and faster they ran. It was hard to keep track of the passing of time in the Forest of Death, but it didn't matter because they reach their final destination with one day to spare.

* * *

A short awhile later, Kakashi sighs as he looks at Suki. Orochimaru was trying to take advantage of her grief and that disgusted him. What disturbs him even more though was the fact the youngest Uchiha might allow the Sannin to get away with it.

"If you ever feel insecure about yourself or your abilities and want more power, this seal won't do you any good." He tries his best to bite back another sigh. "So don't do it. I know what Orochimaru is offering you and so does the Hokage and his wife, but you mustn't trust him, Suki." With that being said, he performs the seal.

"AHHHHH!" Suki's cries of agony make him wince, but Kakashi knew it was necessary.

He couldn't allow Orochimaru to sink his claws into the young woman anymore than he already had. Minato, Kushina, Jiraiya, and Naruto would all be devastated, if Suki left the Leaf and so would he.

"I'm sorry." He looks at her apologetically. "I know that it's painful, but it is the only way to protect yourself from his influence."

Suki pants and nods. She was such a proud little thing. Maybe, that was why Itachi had spared her. Who could really say?

"It doesn't matter." She stands up. "I need to get stronger. It's not only Orochimaru that I have to worry about." That was disturbingly accurate. "Gaara is stalking me and Itachi still has to die. So I won't let Gaara kill me."

That was one way to look at it. Kakashi didn't know whether to admire her spirit or to be disturbed.

"Naruto and Shino have already gone home." He smiles at her reassuringly. "They know that I'm tending to your 'injury.' So if you like we can resume your training." The girl was going to need it. "Before the final exam begins. I've already told Minato that I intend to train you beforehand."

Suki nods at this, but says nothing. That wasn't a good sigh. So Kakashi decides it was in his best interest to keep talking to snap the girl out of her brooding.

"Of course, you won't just be training with me." The CopyCat Ninja smiles at her. "You'll also be training with Jiraiya and Minato. The three of us intend to alternate between training you, Naruto, and Shino for the exams."

Suki smirks at that. "Good." She stands up and tosses him a look over her shoulder as she steps towards the training grounds. "So you've all decided to finally stop treating us like children and now, I might actually learn something that will help me kill Itachi."

Kakashi sighs at that. Suki was Suki. She certainly did have a one track mind.

"Yes, you could say that." He smacks his forehead in frustration as he follows her.

He had no idea what would become of her. Kakashi wanted to believe that she wouldn't take Orochimaru up on his offer, but he had a bad feeling that she would. Orochimaru was very good at manipulating people. This was especially the case when it came to children in pain like Suki Uchiha.


	4. Chapter 4

Dangerous Kitten

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I'm sorry that this one took so long to update. I just got extremely busy this week. If you're ever curious about update rates, please feel free to check out my profile for more information about that. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

 **Chapter Notation:** I debated about how much of the Chunin Exams to show, but I decided to take a summary or flashback approach to it. Oh and Suki is not in a good mood. I feel like Sasuke's time in the Sound got somewhat glossed over in canon and I wanted to explore that a little bit before the next time skip. So this chapter is a bit dark. With that in mind, happy reading.

 **Special Announcement:** If you're interested, feel check out my profile for information about upcoming stories. I'm planning on releasing a bunch of them relatively soon. Happy reading.

Chapter 4

Time was a funny thing. Only a month ago, Suki had been in the Leaf and participating in the Chunin Exams. That wasn't the case now though.

"How are you feeling?" Kabuto peers at her behind his spectacles.

Suki Uchiha had taken Orochimaru up on his offer and was now in the Sound Village. The young woman loathed everyone and everything in her immediate surroundings, but there was no help for it. She needed to get stronger.

The raven haired girl rolls her eyes in response. "Impatient." The idiot didn't actually believe that Suki was going to tell him a damn thing. Did he?

Why would she? Kabuto was her medic, but that didn't mean she trusted him. Quite the contrary. More than once, she had been tempted to smash his glasses and throw a fireball at his kunai.

"Of course." Kabuto chuckles as though what Suki said was the most amusing thing he had ever heard. "I must say that you're the most driven girl that I've ever met."

Suki twitches at that. The silver haired ninja had a way to getting under her skin. Whether it was intention or not, he was really asking for that fireball.

There was that word again. "My gender has absolutely nothing to do with anything." Girl and the implication. She was _cute_.

An adorable little kitten. Just like Itachi had said to her all those years ago and that thought made her blood boil. She'd prove him wrong and when the time finally came, she'd delight in dancing over his grave.

"I suppose you're right." He smiles at her. "Forgive me, but that is what you are." She'd never forgive him for anything. "You're aware that you possess an XX Chromosome combination, correct?"

Oh she was aware of that. "Of course, I am." Suki was just fine with a female, but she wasn't a girl. Not anymore. "It's still inaccurate."

Kabuto leans in to take her pulse and quirks an eyebrow at her curiously. She knew what he was going to say, but he'd already made a grave error.

"How is calling you a girl inaccurate?" Kabuto laughs softly. "It is what you are and there's nothing wrong with that. Orochimaru doesn't care about your gender." That really wasn't her concern. "He's taken female vessels before."

That was the wrong thing to say because Suki snatches her kunai out of her kunai pouch and holds it at his throat. "I'm not a girl." She hadn't been for years. "I'm a woman. Would you care for me to demonstrate the difference by slitting your throat?"

Four Eyes was used to being surrounded by insane ninjas. So Suki knew that the only way to really get his attention was to act as psychotic as possible.

"I can see why he chose you." Kabuto swallows hard, but otherwise shows no other signs of terror. "You learn quickly." Which was disappointing to say the least. "But Orochimaru will not teach you what you need to know, if you kill me."

Suki wasn't entirely sure about that. "Don't kid yourself." She smirks at him. "We're all expendable to him. It's just a matter of degree."

She was rather confident that she was more valuable to Orochimaru than Kabuto. There were only two Uchihas left in the entire world. Kabuto was a skilled medic, but he couldn't compete with the Sharingan. Though killing him would make things difficult for her.

"You have no idea how much Lord Orochimaru values my service!" Kabuto hisses at her.

Ah. So that was it. Suki had just found Kabuto's greatest weakness. She might have to use that for later.

She rolls her eyes at him. "I'm sure you 'service' him quite thoroughly." She jumps off the exam table. "We're finished here for today. I saw my exam results on your clipboard, I'm in excellent health."

"For now." Kabuto glares at her. "Remember, we're going to be building up your immunity to poisons."

He was threatening her, but Suki wasn't scared. Well at least not much. Kabuto would never actually kill her. It would enrage Orochimaru too much.

Suki smirks once more at that. "Does that include an immunity to your horrible breath?" With that being said, she quickly strides out of the room before he could answer.

It was childish and she knew that, but it was fun. Suki had precious little of that these days. Oh how she missed her team and Naruto's family. Hell, she wouldn't even mind seeing the lovable idiot scarf down his beloved Ramen right about now.

* * *

Naruto looks at his father hopefully. It was a miracle that Minato was still alive really. Thank goodness Orochimaru had lost that fight.

"I don't like it." Kushina sighs as she looks at Jiraiya and the fourth Hokage. "Orochimaru already attacked the Leaf and he took Suki. I don't know if I want Naruto going after her." She frowns. "We've got several teams looking already and I want to find her, but I don't want to endanger Naruto."

His mother was against the idea of him going with Pervy Sage, but that wouldn't stop him. He was a Genin now. Hell, he would have been a Chunin if the exams hadn't gotten called off due to the attacks!

Jiraiya shakes his head and sighs. "Kushina, I understand why you're worried." So did Naruto. "But Naruto's an official ninja now and if he doesn't go with me, I wouldn't put it passed the kid to run off on his own."

Damn right, he would. There was no way that Naruto was going to leave Suki alone to face that creep. She'd already been away from the Leaf for far too long.

Minato laughs softly at that. "He does have a point." Though his father's eyes quickly turn serious. "Jiraiya, if he goes with you, you have to keep him safe at all costs."

He really wished that his parents didn't see him as a kid anymore, but it was a start. At least his father was starting to take the idea more seriously. That was something.

"Don't worry so much." Jiraiya grins at him. "I can keep the kid safe. If anyone can handle Orochimaru, it's me."

Yeah. Pervy Sage and his father seemed to be about the only ones who could. The Leaf was _still_ in the process of rebuilding. Orochimaru's attack had done a lot of damage.

"Alright." Kushina sighs as she hugs Naruto tightly. "Maybe, I should go with the two of you though."

Jiraiya shakes his head quickly at that. "If the Hokgae's wife and son both leave, the village will get spooked." Naruto didn't really understand much about politics, but he knew that the Toad Sage was right about that much. "You have to stay here."

His father was the Fourth Hokage and his mother was beloved. The Leaf needed them, but it didn't necessarily need him right now. He had to go and try to rescue Suki from that creep.

"He's right." Minato sighs as he kisses Kushina's forehead and hugs Naruto. "Go with him. You can learn a lot from Jiraiya."

Kushina nods at that as she tries to wipe away tears from her eyes. "Except about women." She gives Jiraiya a dirty look. "You better not fill Naruto's head with any filthy thoughts."

Jiraiya laughs and puts his hands up in a gesture of surrender. He might be a pervert, but he was stupid. Even the Toad Sage knew not make Naruto's mother angry.

"I won't teach him anything about women." He smiles at them. "Well other than hopefully how to bring Suki back to the Leaf anyway."

Kushina nods and sighs. "Be safe." Her eyes narrow as she looks at all of them. "Orochimaru is very dangerous."

Yeah. His mother didn't have to remind him of that. Naruto knew that far too well really. Of course, the snake freak was still going down one way or another. That didn't mean he wasn't dangerous though.

"We'll help you get packed for your ship." Minato smiles at the white haired ninja. "Oh and if you need any money, we can lend you some."

Oh boy. His father had always warned him that women, gambling, and alcohol could bring down even the strongest of men. Jirayia tended to violate two or even three of those at a time when give the chance.

"Well I should be good, but it never hurts to have a little extra." Jiraiya shakes his head and sighs. "We don't know how long we're going to be out there."

Minato nods and quickly opens one of his pouches. Naruto didn't know how it worked, but his father had apparently made up a Jutsu so that only someone from their family could open it.

"Alright." He sighs as he hands Jiraiya the money. "Here you go and stay safe."

Jiraiya grins at him. "Don't worry so much." He also shoots the same grin to Kushina. "I can handle keeping Naruto save and rescuing his friend. It'll take more than Orochimaru to stop me." He smiles at Naruto and extends his hand. "Come on, Kid. Let's go."

That was all they said as they took off, after a few more nearly bone crushing hugs from his parents. His mother was a lot stronger than most people gave her credit for. Damn. It was a miracle that she hadn't squeezed the life out of him.

* * *

There were few times that Itachi Uchiha had ever been this furious in his entire life. He could count the number of instances on one hand, actually. Still, that didn't make the situation any less enraging.

"Tobi is a good boy and wants to know what has upset Itachi?" The masked man walks over to him.

Itachi knew the truth though. It was Obito or Madara as he liked to call himself. Well when he wanted to inspire terror and awe, that's what the name he went by. Most of the time, he pretended to be a simpleton named Tobi.

He rolls his eyes after making sure that they were alone. "You can drop the act." There was no point in putting on a show when no one else was watching.

"Awe." A sinister chuckle emits from behind the mask. "But it's so much fun. One would think that ninjas would be more suspicious of others true natures, but everyone wants to believe that a fool is simply a fool."

The man did have a point there. Not that Itachi was particularly inclined to point that out.

"I was forced to butcher half my family." He shakes his head as if what was troubling him should be obvious. "Surely, someone such as yourself can deduce why I might be inclined to melancholy from time to time."

The Massacre did still plague him and Itachi knew that it would until his dying day. Hell, it would likely still continue to do so until well after his death. That wasn't what concerned him at the moment though.

Obito just laughs again and smiles. "Oh I know that you still feel guilty about that." How could he speak of their family's death in such a casual manner? "I also know that's not the only thing troubling you. You're thinking of the little one again, aren't you?"

The little one was what the other man called Suki. A few years ago, the description made sense. Now, well it still made sense.

"That is none of your concern." Itachi glares at him.

His illness would slowly be the end of him, if Suki wasn't. He could hold out long enough though. Just long enough for her to get her revenge. Once that happened, everything would be as it should be.

He smiles at him. "I think it's sweet really." The man really wanted to be Amaterasued. "Her big brother is no longer around to protect her, but you're trying to do so in your own way. It must frustrate you to no end that Orochimaru has his hooks in her."

It did. Itachi wanted to deny that, but he knew that he couldn't. The Akatsuki member was a skilled liar, but even he couldn't pull that off convincingly.

"It does, but there's nothing that I can do about the matter." Itachi sighs and shakes his head.

He couldn't leave the Akatsuki. If he tried to save her from the snake, Suki would just try to kill him and she simply wasn't strong enough yet.

Obito smiles at him. "I suppose that's true." He tilts his head at him. "I suppose that you don't fancy your odds against the entire Sound Village in your condition and she won't get her revenge, if you die trying to save her."

Itachi clenches his fists in anger. He would love nothing more than to punch Obito for that comment.

"Yes, that's true." He rolls his eyes. "Now, go be a good boy and bother the other Akatsuki members. You have to keep up your act."

Obito chuckles as he wanders off to do exactly that. Apparently, he had sufficiently taunted Itachi for the day.

* * *

A few days later, Shino shakes his head as he makes his way to the intelligence unit. Naruto had apparently gone off with Jiraiya to train and look for Suki. So Shino had to find something to do with his time. There were only so many solo missions one could take.

"Ah. There you are." Kakakashi smiles at Shino. "I know that it can't be easy having two of your teammates away, but I'm sure that you'll learn a lot from training with Ibiki and me."

Shino merely nods. There was no use sulking over it. Suki wanted her revenge and Naruto wanted to save her from the Sound Village. The reasons were both valid and pouting over them being gone wouldn't bring them back anyway.

"I'm sure I will." He nods again.

Ibiki looks at him with calculating eyes. Shino would never admit it out loud, but those eyes did make him feel a bit uneasy.

If Ibiki noticed that though, he didn't mention it. "Those insects of yours will prove enormously useful for gathering intelligence and perhaps even interrogation."

Hmm. He hadn't thought about that. It did make sense though. A lot of people were afraid of insects.

Shino didn't really understand why that was the case. He'd been raised with all sorts of bugs and he'd turned out fine. Insects could be terrifying, but only if you didn't know what you were doing.

"I hope so." He bows to them respectfully.

Suki and Naruto weren't particularly respectful. He was though. His Clan was a very formal Clan.

Kakashi pats Shino on the back and smiles. "I'm sure you'll do a fantastic job and there's no need to be so stiff." He glances at Ibiki. "Right?"

Ibiki lets out a laugh and nods. "That's right. I've seen a lot worse than people with bad manners." Yeah. That made sense. He was in charge of interrogation.

* * *

Orochimaru had to admit that he was rather amused by the entire situation. Kabuto was sulking and Suki was trying her best not to smirk.

"She's responding well to the injections." Kabuto tries not to roll his eyes. "Though you picked an extremely disrespectful vessel this time."

Idly, the Sannin wonders what Suki had said or done to Kabuto. It didn't really matter though. As far as he could tell, the medic was uninjured. So it couldn't have been too serious.

"Are you questioning my judgment?" He raises an eyebrow at the other man's audacity.

Kabuto shakes his head quickly. Good. The man was far too intelligent to be defiant. He knew what happened to pawns who ceased being useful.

"I thought not." Orochimaru smiles at Suki. "Today, we're going to work on a very special Jutsu."

Suki tilts her head to the side. Oh he most certainly had her attention now. Orochimaru had to give her this much. Suki was perhaps the best pupil that he had ever had. Such a thirst for power.

One could see it in her eyes. "What kind of Jutsu and will it help me kill Itachi?" Those were the questions she always asked, whenever he introduced a new Jutsu to her. The girl was perhaps the most driven person that he had ever met. Save for himself.

"The Summoning Jutsu." He smirks at her.

Seeing the confusion in his eyes, Orochimaru knew that he was going to have fun with this one. Of course, he was going to have to take her outside to do it, but that was no matter.

"Alright." She looks at him curiously. "What are we Summoning exactly?"

Orochimaru chuckles and gestures for her to follow him. "You'll see. Come with me." He casts a sideways glance at Kabuto as the two of them walk off together. "Continue your standard duties for now." With that being said, head outside.

* * *

A few minutes later, Suki looks at Orochimaru expectantly as he performs some kind of Jutsu that she's never seen before. It only took a few seconds for a giant puff of smoke to appear and a ridiculously enormous snake to make itself known.

"This is Aoda." Orocohimaru smirks at Suki. "He's a Snake Summon. I have a Summoning Contract with snakes. So that's what I'll teach you."

Hmm. A giant snake. That did have possibilities.

The snake looks at her with surprisingly intelligent eyes and seems to be sniffing her. Well as close as a snake could get to sniffing anyway. It's tongue was flickering around a lot.

"Who is this, Master Orochimaru?" He looks at the Sannin curiously. "She smells nice and has lovely scales."

Suki didn't have any damn scales. Scales must have been the way the snake said skin. That was the only logical explanation.

Orochimaru chuckles at his question. "This is Suki Uchiha." He smirks after a moment, seeming far too pleased with himself for the Uchiha's liking. "She's my student and going to be my vessel. You are to treat her as you treat me."

The snake nods and bows politely towards her. Yes, a bowing snake. Now, Suki had truly seen everything.

"Yes, Lord Orochimaru." Again with the bowing thing. "It's a pleasure to meet you Lady Suki."

Lady Suki? That was new. She had always known that she was from a 'Noble Clan,' but that was more of a nickname than an official title. She wasn't actually from nobility.

"It's nice to meet you as well." She nods dumbly, not knowing what else to say.

So Aoda was the kind of snake that Orochimaru had used to attack the Leaf Village. For some reason though, Suki doubted he had used this particularly snake.

Orochimaru smiles as though positively delighted. "Good. I'm glad you're getting along so well." The man was out of his mind. "He's a lot more amiable than Manda. Manda requires one hundred human sacrifices to be summoned, but Aoda has no such requirement."

A hundred people. Orochimaru would truly kill a hundred people just to summon a massive snake once? He was psychotic.

"I see." She smiles at Aoda. "Well, perhaps Aoda is better suited to be my Summon in that case. He seems less annoying." That and less murderous than Manda.

Which was always a good thing. The only person she truly wanted dead was Itachi. Kabuto and Orochimaru were optional, but that was it. She wasn't about to go on a mindless killing spree.


	5. Chapter 5

Dangerous Kitten

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I know I haven't updated this one in awhile, but I got distracted by my other stories. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Oh and if you're ever wondering when a fic will be updated, you can check out my profile for details on that. Happy reading.

 **Chapter Notation:** You will notice some deviations from the canon timeline here.

Chapter 5

The days all blended together for Itachi. Only the changing of seasons really marked the passage of time to him. That and occasionally, Kisame might make some reference to the time.

"Alright." Kisame nods at him. "So we know the brat is traveling with Jiraiya." Yes, unfortunately.

This wasn't going to be easy. Ideally, they'd manage to separate Naruto from the Toad Sage. Jiraiya wasn't an opponent that Itachi wished to face by any stretch of the imagination, especially when his health was failing him.

Itachi nods at his partner. "I've already sent a decoy out." The infamous author did have at least one obvious weakness. "While she's distracting him, we shall grab the Jinchuuriki and run."

Kisame nods at him. Maybe, for once things would work out the way they were supposed to.

"Alright." They walk towards the inn Naruto was staying at. "So how are we going to get him out of his room."

Itachi just couldn't help, but smile at Kisame. "Well, that's obvious." His plan was so simple that it was pure genius. "We simply knock on his door."

Kisame gives him a look like he was crazy. Of course, Itachi couldn't entirely blame him for that. His idea probably did seem crazy on the surface, but that was only on the surface.

"You're kidding me." The blue skinned man scoffs.

Itachi shakes his head. "I assure you that I am not." With that being said, he walks down the inn's hallway and towards the room that Naruto was staying in. "You'll see." A few knocks later and Itachi was proven right.

* * *

Suki had been staying in the Sound Village for longer than she ever wanted to, but she had to admit that Orochimaru had taught her quite a bit. Swordsmanship, Chidori modifications, Summoning, and even building up her immunity to poisons were just some of the things that he had taught her.

"Though he taught me one thing that was even more important." Suki flits away from the Sound Village. "How to get the information you want."

Most of the Sound Village was made up of Orochimaru's devoted followers. All she had to do to get compliance from them for the most part was to say she was following the Sannin's orders. Suki doubted any of them ever questioned what she had said because they knew she was supposed to be his next vessel.

"Idiots." She rolls her eyes as she races towards the tourist village.

She just had to find the right inn. Sadly, there seemed to be a couple of them. "Where is Naruto Uzumaki staying?!" Suki knew she wasn't being subtle, but she had to find him.

If she could find Naruto, she could find Itachi. She had to find the lovable idiot before her 'Clansman' killed him.

"I'm s-sorry." A frightened looking woman shakes her head. "I don't know."

That meant the woman was utterly useless to her. So Suki keeps trying until she felt it. "I'm not a Sensor, but I know that chakra." She mutters under her breath as she darts inside a nearby Inn.

That chakra could only belong to Itachi Uchiha. The Clan Slayer. He was also the man who was going to die today, she thinks to herself as she races down the hall.

"Itachi!" She hisses at him.

He was standing next to Naruto and that shark-like man was also there. Suki vaguely recognizes him as Kisame. Itachi's partner.

The fool really should buy a lottery ticket. Really, it was nothing short of dumb luck that Kisame was still alive. If Itachi would kill his family, what was to stop him from turning on his partner?

"Suki!" Naruto stares at her.

Kisame was more amused than anything though. "Itachi, who is this kid and why does she kinda look like you?" A fact that causes Suki's blood to boil even more.

She had waited years for this moment. Suki had given up everything for the chance to finally destroy the monster who had taken her family from her and this idiot just couldn't shut up.

"That's Suki." Itachi glances at Kisame as though bored. "I told you about the kitten that I spared during the Massacre."

He did not just do that. Itachi had called her a kitten when she had come here to kill him. Was there no end to his cruelty?

"Oh that's right." Kisame looks at him. "Eh, I wouldn't kill her. She'll probably be a babe in a few years. Cute kid."

Suki twitches at that and to her annoyance, so does Itachi. Apparently, even the monster had his limits. Hell must have frozen over because someone finally had worse manners than that traitor.

Itachi shakes his head as he looks at Suki. "I'm afraid that I don't have time to play with you today, Kitten." How dare he?! "I'm not here for you. I'm here for Naruto."

That was it. "I've spent years training and I've used my hatred to grow stronger." She forms a Chidori in her arm. "So I don't give a damn what you came here for because you're going to die today!"

Suki charges at him with all her might. The chirping of a thousand birds could be heard throughout the hall, but it didn't even seem to phase Itachi. Somehow he grabs her and slams her into the wall by the throat.

"The Chidori?" He tilts his head at her. "That's actually mildly impressive. I presume that Kakashi taught you that technique."

Suki says nothing. She just glares at Itachi as she tries to free herself and not to cough up more blood. She could already feel a small trail of it leaking from her lips.

"Hmm. It seems the kitten has gotten a bit quiet." He smirks and bruises his lips against her ear. "I suppose that a bigger cat got your tongue this time." Itachi was now whispering to her. "Do you know why you can't beat me?"

Suki tries to bite him, but her 'Clansman' hold was too tight. Itachi was not a particularly bulking individual, but what he did appear to have was a lot of lithe muscle under that ridiculous coat.

She must be dazed. Why else would she care that the black coat with red clouds looked utterly ridiculous? Yet almost as if to add insult to injury, somehow Itachi looked regal in it and that just pissed her off more.

"I'm g-going to kill you!" She hisses at him through gritted teeth.

The sounds of Naruto running could be heard, but he didn't get far. "Hey, hey." Kisame blocks him with his sword. "This seems to be a family affair, Brat. You really should let them sort it out."

Pft. Now, the freak was going to pretend to have any sense of priority. Suki would have laughed, if she didn't feel like she wouldn't have vomited up her own blood.

Itachi didn't seem to care about the other conversation going on though. "It's because you lack hatred." He pulls away from her ear and smirks. "That's alright though. I'm sure that I can fan that tiny spark of hatred inside you."

Suki was about to ask him what he meant when Itachi had the audacity to kiss her forehead. She was about to tell him off, when she saw he was looking at her with crimson red eyes. The Sharingan.

"W-What are you doing?" She coughs and blood flows freely beyond her lips.

His response was only one word, but it chills her to the bone. "Tsukuyomi." She knew what was about to happen, but Suki was powerless to stop it.

Once again, she was caught in a world entirely of Itachi's creation. Black, white, and red. Far more red than there should have been. They were in the Uchiha District and there were bodies everywhere.

"You shouldn't look so scared, Suki." Itachi smiles coldly at her. "Don't you remember when you were little? How you were forever trying to tag along with Shisui and I?"

That bastard! "YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO SPEAK HIS NAME!" Suki lunges at him.

Her fury was so great, that Suki forgot for a second that this was Itachi's reality. He controlled everything here and that was how he easily dodges and she was soon put up on a wooden post of some kind. Her hands were bound.

"Perhaps, I do not." Itachi's cold smile never wavers. "But I doubt a cute, little kitten such as yourself is in any position to stop me from doing whatever I please." He gestures towards the world around them. "Especially not, when we're here."

Suki tries to free herself from the post. "Damn you!" She knew what was coming next and Itachi didn't disappoint. Once again, she was assaulted by images of the Massacre. Over and over again.

"AHHHH!" Tears were streaming down her cheeks.

She couldn't stop it. Suki wanted to stop screaming and crying, but when she saw her parents deaths replayed on loop, she just couldn't stop. It was like she was some kind of animal.

* * *

Itachi sighs as he watches her freeze up in the outside world. "I wish it didn't have to be this way." The words were so faint, that he wasn't entirely sure whether he had actually spoken them or just thought them.

In the end, it didn't matter. Itachi knew his role. He had to play the part of the villain and one day, Suki would be the heroine.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Naruto was still trying to attack him.

He was loyal to his former teammate. Itachi had to give him that. Of course, the Jinchuuriki had no actual hope of stopping him. It was still sweet that was trying to though.

Itachi was about to grab Naruto when, he feels a familiar chakra signature heading towards them. "Kisame, get him." So a Sannin was about to arrive on the scene then. "We don't want to deal with Jiraiya, if we don't have to."

"Oh come on, Itachi." Kisame grins at him. "It will be fun."

Kisame's sense of fun was clearly different than most people's. So the Akatsuki shoots him a withering glare. Kisame was about to comply, but it was far too late.

"Have no fear, Jiraiya is here!" The white haired man strikes a 'heroic' pose.

Honestly, Itachi really did admire the man for his ninja abilities, but he was eccentric at best. Then again, most ninjas had to be eccentric or else, they wouldn't have wanted to be a ninja beyond the rank of Genin.

"Stand down, Jiraiya." Itachi's eyes narrow. "We only want the Jinchuuriki."

"That's not going to happen!" He smirks at Itachi. "You didn't think that a cool guy like me would be distracted by a decoy for long or back down from a fight. Did you?"

Right. That meant that a confrontation was inevitable. So be it.

"Kisame, this is no time for games." For once, his partner would have to be serious, Itachi thinks to himself as he releases Suki from his Genjutsu.

Jiraiya glances at Naruto. "Kid, stay by me." The blond obviously didn't care for being called a kid much, but that was too bad. In their eyes, he was. "These two are from the Akatsuki and they're dangerous." Well, Jiraiya had that much right.

* * *

A short while later, Naruto still wasn't sure exactly what had happened. One minute Pervy Sage was fighting the Akatsuki and the next they were in a giant toad's stomach.

"That was so gross!" Naruto whines as they get out and he tries to get somewhat clean again. "Hey, Pervy Sage, where did they go?"

Jiraiya frowns at that as he looks around and sighs. "They must have escaped while we were inside the toad's stomach." Damn it. "It looks like Suki must have left as well."

He looks towards the wall and his face turns increasingly grim. "They wouldn't have taken her with them." That was probably a good point. "There is no motive for them to slow themselves down like that. Any benefit would far outweigh the cost."

Yeah. Maybe, Suki had actually wandered off sometime after the Akatsuki. At least, that's what Naruto hoped happened. The raven haired girl was the closest thing that he had to a sister. He couldn't afford to lose her.

"We need to find her!" Naruto looks at Jiraiya pleadingly.

The white haired man sighs and rests his hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Kid, we're going to do everything we can to get your friend back." He nods at him reassuringly. "Just trust me, alright? We've got to be smart about this."

Yeah. They did. Maybe, they could find a trail to follow and then, Suki would come home once Itachi had been captured.

"Let's follow them!" Naruto begins running towards the door, only to be stopped by Jiraiya.

Jiraiya looks at him sadly and shakes his head. "That'd be borderline suicidal." What?! "We're going to need backup. We don't want them to surprise us like last time and we need to report this incident to the Leaf Village."

Naruto slams his fist into the wall at that. He couldn't believe it. They had been so close to getting Suki back, but she had just slipped through their fingers.

What was even more annoy was the fact Jiraiya was right. "Alright." They did have to notify the Leaf about what happened and it might very well be suicidal for them to follow now. "Let's go Pervy Sage! There's no time to waste!"

"Now, you're talking, Kid!" Jiraiya smiles and the two of them quickly dash off towards the Leaf Village.

One way or another, Naruto was going to save her. He wasn't going to let Suki stay in that awful place. She belonged in the Leaf where people cared about her.

* * *

By the time the sun was setting, Suki was back in the Sound Village. The young Uchiha woman had no idea how she made it back there with her sanity intact or even just physically, but she had.

"Aoda!" She Summons the giant snake.

He was nothing like Manda. As Orochimaru had said, this serpent didn't require a hundred human sacrifices just to show up. No, Aoda just came when Summoned and that was one of the things she liked best about it.

A large puff of smoke appears and dissipates almost as quickly as it came. "Yes, Mistress Suki?" He looks at her in concern. "What happened? You seem injured?"

A friendly snake. Suki had truly seen and heard everything, once she encountered Aoda. For now though, the young woman was just happy to have something resembling a friend in the Sound Village. It didn't particularly matter that he had scales to her.

"I went to find Itachi." She sighs as she sits down on the ground. "There was a confrontation and he slipped off. I just don't want to have to deal with Orochimaru or any other Sound Villagers tonight." The Uchiha looks at him seriously. "Do you think you can keep them away from me while I recover?"

If Aoda was surprised, he didn't show it. He was such an obedient Summon. There was something touching about it really. Idly, Suki wonders if this was what having a puppy was like.

"Yes, I can do that." He smiles at her as he wraps his long body around her in a circle of swords. "Just rest, Mistress Suki." A protective one.

Her life was so messed up. She was turning to a giant, talking snake for comfort. Suki didn't care too much at the moment though.

It was an unsettling feeling. To want to sleep so much and yet, not at the same time. She knew that she'd have nightmares about what Itachi had shown her, but her mind and body just wanted to rest.

"I'll try my best." She smiles at Aoda and strokes his scales.

She didn't know, if she'd succeed. Suki would try though. Her body would shut down, even if her mind didn't. Eventually.

The snake looks at her sympathetically. "It will be alright." Wonderful. Her Summon was giving her a pep talk, but Suki would take it.

She was just so damn tired. Tired of having to stay in this awful place to get stronger. Tired of having to chase Itachi. Tired of trying to kill the man who had once been her friend. Tired of being away from her second family.

"I know it will be." She smiles at Aoda. "Because I will make it be alright." Sooner or later, she would kill Itachi and then everything would be alright.

She'd go back home. Kushina, Minato, and Naruto would probably forgive her, especially if she killed Orochimaru for them. Then in time, she'd have children of her own and her Clan would be officially restored.

It was just that day seemed far off now. Suki knew that it would come though. She was getting stronger, even if the gulf between her and Itachi was still depressingly vast. Uchihas never gave up.


	6. Chapter 6

Dangerous Kitten

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. Dangerous Kitten is currently a 'yellow story.' That means that I'm trying to update it at least once every six weeks or more, if I'm able. Update rates are based on story popularity, inspiration, and schedule. So they are subject to change from time to time. Anyway, I hope that you all enjoy this chapter.

 **Chapter Notation:** Years have passed since the last chapter. Suki is now Shippuden age. I also took some liberties with a certain Seal in the series. I'm sure that someone will come up with a reason why Suki shouldn't be able to do this, but I'm doing this because it has the potential to open up a lot possibilities for the plot later on. With that in mind, happy reading.

Chapter 6

 _Did Jugo have a crush on her?_ It was a silly thing to wonder about, but the raven haired ninja couldn't help it. He was just so damn protective.

"You really shouldn't say things like that to Suki and Karin." Jugo shakes his head at Suigetsu. "They're going to smack you, if you do or worse."

Well, crush or not, the orange haired ninja was right about that much. Suki had been debating about throwing a fireball or even a Chidori at Suigetsu. Really, the idiot brought it on himself.

Suigetsu just rolls his eyes. "You guys are no fun." He was mostly harmless for a mercenary with a sword fetish though. "All I asked was what bra size Suki wears. Obviously, I can't ask Karin because she doesn't wear them." Suigetsu smirks. "She's too flat chested to need them."

She had finally left the Sound behind and now, Suki was still surrounded by idiots. Jugo was a loyal soldier, Suigetsu was a perverted Prodigy in the Art of Murder, and Karin was…something.

Alright. Jugo wasn't an idiot. The only stupid thing the man had ever done as far as Suki could see was follow her around without question. Nevermind. That made him an idiot, but a lovable idiot.

"YOU'RE SUCH A CREEP!" The red head slugs Suigetsu. "You can't just ask someone what size bra they wear!"

It was enough to make even Suki blush, though her bangs were hiding the worst of that. "Both of you be quiet." They must have been or else the violet eyed ninja never would have left Suki hear the end of it.

Karin did have a point there, but Suki was just going to tune them out and enjoy a nice soak. They'd been traveling for days and well, even avengers needed to stay clean.

"This is a very nice inn." Jugo smiles at her as if Karin wasn't trying to murder Suigetsu. "The water is also the perfect temperature." Which considering how often the red head tried to kill Suigetsu, well it wasn't entirely surprising.

Background noise. That's all it was at this point. No one took it particularly seriously, not even Suigetsu. The man who was getting beaten black and blue on a regular basis.

"Yes, it's very nice." Suki nods in agreement.

What would be nicer would be Itachi's head on a silver platter. She'd already killed Orochimaru. So his end was imminent. Suki just had to be patient.

 _"Lord Orochimaru?" Kabuto looked at Suki as if he was seeing a ghost._

 _The fool expected Orochimaru to take over her body. Hell, the Sannin had even attempted to do as much. It hadn't worked out for him though._

 _She shook her head and smirked. "I told him, he disgusted me." That was still the truth. "I don't like how he toys with people's lives and he certainly was never worthy of my eyes." So she had ended him._

 _"Suki!" Kabuto stared at her in horror._

 _There had been a time when Suki might have actually gone through with it. She would have done anything to kill Itachi. Not now though._

 _"He was a pathetic shell of his former self." Suki slammed Kabuto into the wall. "Utterly useless and it was pathetically easy to kill him as he salivated over prospect of finally having my body."_

 _He would always be a serpent that slithered on the ground, but Orochimaru hadn't been happy with that. No, he had wanted to fly with the eyes of a hawk. Her eyes._

 _"AHHH!" Kabuto grunted in pain._

 _She had been to end his miserable existence right then and there. It would have been easy, but Suki wasn't mindless in her rage._

 _"I'm sparing you because you might prove useful later." Suki held a kunai to his throat. "I'd take you with me, but you'd be dead weight and I can't trust you."_

 _His medical skills were too valuable to lose though. Which is why Suki had done her own research._

 _"So what are you going to do?" Kabuto watched her warily._

 _Something that made bile rise up in her throat at the thought of it, but it would be useful. "You're not the only one who can do research." She smirked at her opponent. "Tell me, have you ever heard of the Hyuga Clan?"_

 _Kabuto looked at her as though she were some kind of monster. Ah good. So he knew exactly what she was about to do._

 _"You wouldn't." He gasped._

 _Oh she would. "You clearly, don't know me very well then." Suki had spent years in the Sound Village. "I'll do whatever it takes to kill Itachi." Even something as horrific as casting the Curse Seal of the Hyuga Clan. "TAKE THIS!"_

 _It went against almost everything she believed in, but this was Kabuto. The man who helped Orochimaru con powerful children into giving up their bodies and conduct his twisted experiments._

 _If anyone deserved it, it was him. At least, that's what Suki told herself anyway._

 _"You will never tell the Leaf Village where I am." Her eyes narrowed. 'You are never to give away any information that might damage me or my team. You are to follow my every order when I return." Suki Uchiha needed to be as thorough as possible. "That includes even orders you believe that I would give and you're never to share any information that you learned from the Sharingan with others…unless I give you permission."_

 _Something that Suki knew she'd never do. Still, it was best to cover all her bases._

 _"Where will you go?" Kabuto glared at her. "Lord Orochimaru's biggest mistake was taking you in."_

 _Suki slammed her fist into his stomach and forced the silver haired man to cough up blood. "I'm going to find my team and to kill Itachi." Watching him struggle to breathe had been enormously satisfying. "That's all that you need to know for the time being." With that being said, Suki left Kabuto to his own devices while she did exactly that._

"So Ice Princess, where we going after this?" Suigetsu looks at her. "Do we have any leads at all?"

Suki bites back a groan. "No, but his partner looks like a shark." It couldn't be that hard to find him. "So how stealthy can they really be?

She shouldn't have even bothered to ask herself that. After all, Itachi had managed to evade the Leaf for a decade.

"Good point." Karin nods as she glares at Suigetsu. "For your information, I do so wear them though. I'm a B Cup."

Suki was a little skeptical of that claim, but whatever. It was none of her concern. She didn't have time to discuss the 'joys' of puberty or their aftereffects as was the case with her.

"B Cup?" Suigetsu shakes his head like she was nuts. "Sure, if you mean B for barely there." He glances at Suki as if get her opinion on the matter.

Why was she surrounded by idiots? Suki sighs and shakes her head at the spectacle that was about to unfold.

Perhaps predictably, Karin was now attempting to beat Suigetsu up. Suki was just glad she had gotten out of that conversation without having to give her own measurements.

"Stop being idiots and finish bathing." Suki sighs as she gets up and stretches. "We're going to head towards the Uchiha Fortress tomorrow to get more supplies."

That was all she said before getting out of the baths and drying off. She needed to get out of here before she killed her teammates. So that's exactly what Suki did.

* * *

Meanwhile Shino sighs as he finishes his work at the Interrogation Unit and follows Kakashi towards a local bar. His Sensei generally took him for drinks on Fridays now.

"So Naruto and Sai are going to be joining us?" He smiles at the CopyCat Ninja.

Kakashi nods at that. "Yes, I'm hoping that some bonding over drinks will help to smooth things over more." Somehow, Shino doubted that would actually work. Still, it was nice of Jonin to try.

It was strange, but Shino missed the old days. Back when Team Seven was well, Team Seven. Sai was at best awkward and Naruto just didn't have the patience to deal with someone like the eccentric artist.

"Naruto resents Sai for being 'Suki's replacement.'" Shino could understand the concern. "Sai thinks that we're all crazy for still wanting to help Suki because she abandoned the Leaf Village." Which was a disturbingly valid point. "They're never going to get along."

"I know." Kakashi winks at him. "Though I'm quite certain that we're both in for quite an interesting show and it can't hurt to try."

Oh yes, it could hurt to try. Mostly, it could hurt their wallets.

"You're paying for the drinks and anything they break." Shino shrugs as they continue walking towards the bar. "I've been saving my mission money and I'm not going to blow it on bar repairs." To which Kakashi just nods and Shino smiles.

* * *

Obito watches in amusement. "Are you off to find your adorable little cousin?" It was just him and Itachi at the moment. 'Tobi' wasn't necessary.

Itachi glares at him as he quickly packs for what he likely assumed would be a short trip. Judging by the amount of supplies, the elder Uchiha had a pretty good idea where his relative was going.

"She's not my cousin." Itachi pauses for a moment. "Well I suppose technically, she is but it's so many times removed and separated."

Which was likely why he had fallen in love. Obito wasn't an idiot. He had seen that look.

"Is that what you tell yourself while you dream about her?" Observing Itachi was a rather amusing way to pass the time. "You talk in your sleep. Do you realize that?"

Almost faster than Obito could blink, Itachi had flung several kunais straight at his jugular. Damn. That could have been lethal.

Itachi's eyes were positively murderous. "You're suicidal." Alright. Perhaps, he had been a little cruel. "Do you realize that? I appreciate your help on that night, but your assistance is no longer required."

Oh yes, it was love. Itachi might be at the denial stage though. Suki was a fair bit younger than him.

"Of course." He shrugs casually as if he wasn't particularly interested in the whole affair. "It's quite common to marry inside your Clan and there is more than enough separation between the two of you to make it a safe genetic match."

Oh yes, Itachi most assuredly wanted to kill him. Obito shouldn't laugh, but he couldn't help it. It was disturbingly easy to ruffle Itachi's feathers at times.

"I'm not going to marry her." Itachi's voice was now little more than a snarl. "She's going to kill me and then everything will be as it was always meant to be."

That brought back too many unpleasant memories of Rin. The woman shouldn't have died that young.

"I know that you have no reason to believe me, but I do hope for a happier ending for you and her." He smiles at his relative. "Just think, we can create a new world where none of the horrors of this one ever happened."

It was time to bring Itachi into the fold. The Eye of Moon Plan was perfect. Obito just knew it.

Itachi shakes his head and sighs. "We each create our own reality." He slips on his traveling pack. "You have no right to create one for every other person on this world, but after I die…it is out of my hands."

Obito was going to argue that point, but the Uchiha in question had already taken off. Well, that was just terribly unfortunate. Perhaps, Itachi would see reason later.

* * *

A few days later, Suki sighs in relief as the Uchiha Fortress came into view. Things would be better now.

"I still don't get why this place had to be in the middle of nowhere." Suigetsu groans as he tries to chug water from his nearly empty water bottle.

It wasn't Suigetsu's fault though. His body chemistry was different than most people. Yeah. He was a pervert, but Suki understood about bloodlines.

Karin rolls her eyes at him. "It wouldn't be a very good fortress, if everyone could get there." Alright. Maybe, calling the red head an idiot had been a bit premature.

It was just that the serious case of hero worship could get annoying sometimes. Still, none of that mattered at the moment. They just needed to get their supplies.

"Why is Jugo the only one in this group, who can keep their mouth shut?" Suki sighs as Taka enters the fortress.

It didn't take long for them to run into the Ninja Cats. Quite frankly, Suigetsu was lucky that they didn't turn him into their own personal scratching post.

"Here." She smiles as she bribes them with a bottle of milk and some catnip. "This for you. We need to see Granny Cat."

The cats were more than happy to take them where they wanted to go. Cats weren't like dogs. You had to negotiate with them, but they were easy to understand. They normally just wanted catnip or something like that.

"You really should have warned me that they weren't normal cats." Suigetsu grumbles.

Suki just smirks and shakes her head. "I can't deny them their fun." She shrugs gracefully as they all make their way towards Granny Cat. "That would be cruelty to animals?"

Now, where was that lipstick. That might seem like a strange thing to worry about right now, but Suki had a plan.

"Suki, what are you doing with that lipstick and that ribbon?" Karin looks at her in confusion.

She shrugs and sighs. "It's been years since I've last seen him." Maybe, he wouldn't recognize her, if she made a few quick changes. "So I'd have the advantage, if he didn't recognize me instantly."

Suigetsu seems to find her strategy hilarious. Probably, because the idiot was far too easily amused for it to be healthy.

"You do know what red lipstick means, right?" He laughs.

Suki smacks him upside the head. "It means that I'm going to trick him and then kill him." Itachi was a murderer and while she had no real way to confirm this, Suki suspected that he was a deviant in addition to his numerous other 'charms.' So she was going to use that to her advantage.

* * *

Itachi sighs as he continues on his way to the fortress. He didn't like it, but his illness was slowing him down.

"She might not even have to kill me." The Uchiha shakes his head in disgust at his own frailness. "I might end up dead before I ever get to her."

He was talking to himself. That probably wasn't a good sign, but Itachi wanted to fill the silence somehow.

If he didn't, Obito's words would come back to haunt him again and again. She was far too young for him and besides, Itachi had to die. It was the only way to protect Suki, the Leaf, and the world from another war.

Itachi sighs at that thought as he runs his fingers through his hair. "We've had enough wars." He wouldn't allow one to begin because of him.

 _"Is that what you tell yourself, when you dream about her?"_ Obito's words still rang in his head.

Itachi knew he was doing the right thing. It had been years since Suki had seen him, but that didn't mean he hadn't seen her.

Kisame had been right about her blossoming in a few years, even if he had stated it in a tacky way. There really was no denying it at least when it came to her appearance, she had been blessed.

If nothing else, Itachi knew that she wouldn't have an issue restoring their Clan. "First things first though, I have to die." There was simply no way around it.

Which was why he was heading as quickly as he could towards the Uchiha Fortress. He knew Suki. Perhaps, even better than she knew herself.

"That's the first place that she'll go, once her team has been assembled." Not that Itachi could blame her.

It was a sound move. Pun intended. If she was going on a journey to find and kill him, Suki and her team would need supplies. So it was only natural that she would go to the one place that she could get them without answering questions.

"The Fortress." Itachi nods to himself as he continues on his trek.

* * *

Back in the Leaf Village, Kushina sighs as she cooks dinner. Suki was still gone and that had obviously taken its toll on her son and her husband's former student.

"She's a survivor." Minato's face turns grim. "I've heard a rumor that she killed Orochimaru."

Maybe, she had. The girl had always struck Kushina as being intelligent and seeing as Suki had lived with them for years, she might as well have been their daughter.

"That's because we raised her well." Kushina smiles at her husband as she stubbornly tries to blink back tears. "She'll come back." She had to.

Naruto would be absolutely devastated, if she didn't. Suki was essentially his sister. This wasn't easy on anyone, but it was hardest for Naruto.

Minato nods at that and smiles at her. "Yes, we did." Her husband's smile was always a source of comfort to everyone who saw it, but it wasn't enough to bring her back. "You don't need to worry so much."

Pft. Minato might be Hokage, but clearly he didn't understand what it was like to be a mother.

"I'm a mother." She sighs as she finishes preparing dinner. "It's my job to worry." To which, Minato just laughs because he knew it was true.


	7. Chapter 7

Dangerous Kitten

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. Don't worry, I'm not abandoning this story. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

 **Update Status:** Currently, this is 'yellow story.' Which means it should be updated at least once every six weeks. It may be updated faster or slower. For example, so far this story has been updated about once every two weeks. If you're ever curious about when a story is going to be updated, you can always ask me or check out my profile for more details.

Chapter 7

The next day, Suki looks at herself in the mirror and sighs. She scarcely recognizes the woman staring back at her.

"You look great!" Karin smiles at the Uchiha woman.

Yes and no. Suki had to admit that her hair did look nice done up in a elegant bun with a red ribbon holding it up. "I feel like an imposter." It wasn't really _her_ though.

She'd never painted her lips before. The red contrasted starkly with her fair skin and dark hair. The effect reminded her of a Geisha or something of that nature.

"Well, isn't that kind of the point?" Karin pushes her glasses up the bridge of her nose. "I mean, you don't want Itachi to recognize you. Right?"

That was true. If Suki was this thrown for a loop, she could only imagine Itachi's reaction. Karin was right.

So she smiles and nods. "Exactly." Slowly running her fingers over the curve of her red stained lips. "The poison will take care of him."

"It's kinda weird that's how you want to take him out." Suigetsu walks over towards her. "I mean you're going to kiss him to death, really?"

Suki twitches and flashes of blue light envelop her arm. It was now a familiar sensation and sight, but it was always an invigorating one. To be able to wield lightning in her hand was incredible.

"I'm not going to kill him with the kiss." She slams her fist into Suigetsu. "The poison will slow him down." If she was lucky, he'd fall over and that'd make it so much easier. "I'm not going to give him the mercy of a quick death."

No. She would drag this out as long as possible. Unlike Suigetsu who was now groaning on the floor in agony, Itachi's suffering would not be swift. He wouldn't know the mercy of death's embrace until she was ready to allow it.

"AHHH!" Suigetsu's cry of agony fills the room. "Suki, you need to check your psychotic bitch tendencies!"

Who knew that Suigetsu knew what the word tendencies meant? Hmm. Miracles did happen, Suki thinks to herself.

"I'll check them after I kill him." She shrugs as she heads towards the door. "Jugo, try to keep these two from killing each other." Her black and red kimono billows slightly around her.

Jugo nods in understanding. "I'll do my best, but I can't really make any promises." That was fair.

It was a full-time job just to keep the red head and swordsman from maiming one another at a minimum. Jugo would manage though. He always did.

"Just do your best." She heads out the door. "I have far more important things to attend to than dealing with them."

 _"Mother, why are you wearing that?" Suki giggled up at her._

 _Her mother smiled and hugged her. "Oh today is a very special day." Suki tilted her head in confusion as she returned the hug. "It's your father's and I's wedding anniversary, so we're going to celebrate."_

 _Oh. That made sense. It was a special day, so her mother was dressing up._

 _"Okay!" Suki smiled, but then she frowned. "Your dress has a cut in it though."_

 _Indeed. Along the dress's side, there was a large cut for the leg. Suki could see a good portion of her mother's leg._

 _Her mother just laughed and smiled. "Oh that's just because your father likes seeing my legs." That didn't make much sense to Suki. "There are times, when you'll dress up for the one you love. It makes some people like your father very happy."_

 _Suki just nodded. She'd probably never understand grown ups, but she knew one thing without a doubt. Her mother was the most beautiful woman in the world._

Suki sighs at the memory and tries to shake it off. Why was she thinking about that now? She wasn't dressing up to impress Itachi. She was doing so to kill him.

"He'll be here soon." Suki knew that he would be.

Itachi knew her better than he should have, but Suki also knew him. The butcher would come running straight towards the fortress, once he knew that Orochimaru was dead.

The reason was obvious. "He'll assume that's where I would go to get supplies." Not that she could argue with such a logical decision, but the avenger couldn't stand the silence.

So she had to break it up with words. Now, all she had to do was wait. He'd come. Suki knew he would.

* * *

Back in the Leaf Village, Naruto honestly had no idea how he was going to make it through another day without punching Sai. Kakashi Sensei said it wasn't his fault, but still.

"Naruto, he's our teammate." Shino shakes his head. "He's also going through a difficult adjustment period."

Difficult was putting it mildly. The idiot still hadn't shut up about the size of their well, _kunais._ That just wasn't normal.

The blond sighs as he tries to dodge Shino's bugs. "Oh come on." His quiet teammate wasn't going to get out of this, that easily. "Even you have to admit the guy is pretty weird."

Those insects were creepy as Hell. Shino had virtually every kind imaginable too. It was hard to keep track of all of them. Which Naruto was pretty sure was why Shino was so hard to beat, even though he was clearly physically stronger than the other ninja.

"I'll admit that he's eccentric." Shino sends a swarm of killer bees at him. "But anyone would be in his position." Damn it. Naruto really hated those kinds of killer bees, they were nothing like the person. "He's been through some pretty intensive training. It's warped his mind."

He'd even take the guy's stupid raps over those stingers. "Shino, that's not fair sicking them on me." Gods and Goddesses, they even had the word killer in their name. "This isn't a death match!"

It was just the two of them and they were training in the Forest of Death. Something that would have terrified Naruto back when he was a Genin, but was now normal for them.

"Naruto, your opponents won't care about what is fair and what isn't." Shino shakes his head as he guides the deadly insects towards him. "Do you think Suki is going to go easy on you, when we find her again?"

That question makes his teeth elongate and Naruto sees red all around him. "You're right." He charges at Shino. "I'm going to bring her back though. Believe it!"

She was the closest thing that he had to a sister. Orochimaru was dead now and that meant it was just a matter of time before Suki came home or they brought her home.

"You're also going to learn how to live with Sai's presence." Shino swiftly tries to dodge the impending attack. "Believe it because Sai is a competent ninja and he'll help us find her. We'll just have to ignore his quirks for now."

Naruto sighs as she continues attacking. "Damn it." He couldn't argue with that logic. "I really hate it when you're right about stuff like that!"

* * *

Itachi tries his best not to chuckle at as he sees Suki come out of the fortress. She was a clever little thing, but she didn't know him as well as she thought he did.

Suki was half running away from the fortress now. "Damn it!" Who knew she could be such a convincing actress? "Those people are crazy!"

The woman deserves to be on the big screen, Itachi decides as comes closer. "Are you alright, Miss?" He might as well go along with it.

Did it really matter how she killed him? No. Not really. Just as long as he died and the kitten could finally move on with her life. That's what mattered most.

"I got lost and those people inside tried to attack me." Suki runs straight towards him. "One of them had a sword and another was really big."

Yes, it was almost a shame that Suki was a ninja and not an actress. His sweet kitten had truly missed her calling.

Itachi smiles at her reassuringly. "It's alright." He wraps his arm around her waist. "Let's get you out of there before they come out."

She really had grown so well. Shisui would have had a devil of a time keeping potential suitors away from his sister. Lipstick was a new addition, but one that Itachi suspected had a purpose.

"T-Thank you so much." Tears were streaming down her beautiful face. "I thought they were going to kill me. We need to hurry though!"

So that was her game. Poison. An unexpected choice coming from her, but Itachi should have seen it coming. Women did tend to be especially fond of that method.

"Of course." He smiles at her. "I'll Flicker us somewhere safe." If she wanted to play out this little charade of hers, he'd indulge her. "My name is Itachi." He grabs onto her hand and they disappear together.

A seconds later, they arrive in a clearing and Itachi had learned something fascinating about Suki's hands. The skin by her wrist and on her arms was ridiculously soft and luxurious. The palm of her hands though were rougher

"Thank you, Itachi." She smiles at him.

Red was a color that flattered her and so was that kimono. "Did you know that your hands are rougher on your palms?" Though he suspected a potato sack could have flattered the young woman, if she chose to wear it. "It's an interesting contrast. Most likely, it was created by you using your Chidori and creating so many fireballs."

The transformation was rather stunning in its swiftness. Gone was the lost damsel in distress. Replaced by a ferocious tigress who grabs him almost faster than he could blink.

"I never really thought about it." She was half snarling at him. "I'm sure your observational skills will be greatly appreciated in Hell."

Which made what she did next a bit, confusing. Suki smashes her lips against his. It wasn't hard to figure out what she was trying to do.

She wanted to poison him. Well, if he was going to die anyway. "I'm glad you think so." There was no reason not to enjoy this.

It was twisted, but there was no denying that the other Uchiha's lips felt soft against his own. Despite the aggression she was pouring into the 'kiss,' it was still pleasant.

"Though if I may offer a few suggestions." He laughs softly as he brushes his lips against hers and places one arm behind her hips and the other behind her neck. "It's best to ease into such things and breathing through your nose is tremendously helpful."

Suki was likely about to issue a scathing retort, but Itachi didn't give her the chance. He smiles as he deepens the kiss. It was wrong and he knew that, but what was a kiss compared to all his other crimes?

* * *

She wasn't really sure how long they were there for. It could have been a few seconds or a few hours. In some ways, time seemed to have no meaning anymore.

Why did it feels so good? "I hope you enjoyed that." Evil could apparently be very seductive. "Because there was poison in that lipstick!"

Maybe, it had been in the way he cradled her head in his hand and ran his fingers through her hair. Like he actually cared. The firm, but not aggressive way he held onto her hips was nice as well and the feeling of his lips was pure bliss.

He was a monster though. She had seen that with her own eyes. Over and over again. She shouldn't have enjoyed kissing him. What was wrong with her?

"Suki, you're not the only person to have built up an immunity to poisons." Itachi actually has the audacity to chuckle at her. "I was an ANBU. There are mandatory immunity building sessions and more importantly, I'm an Akatsuki." He caresses her cheek. "Sasori is a master of poisons. Do you really think that I would leave myself vulnerable to attack like that?"

He was still touching her so tenderly, like a lover. That was probably what set her off most. "CHIDORI CURRENT!" Suki screams at him as her entire body is enveloped in a crackling blue light and sends Itachi flying back a couple feet.

She was going to kill him. Today would be the end of it. Suki made a mistake kissing him, but that wouldn't happen again.

"I suppose that I deserved that." Itachi coughs as he slowly stands up, but something was wrong. "So are you done playing your little games? Are you going to get serious now?"

Itachi was bleeding. There was blood oozing out of the corner of his mouth. She had sent him flying back, but that didn't explain that level of blood.

Her eyes narrow. "I was about to ask you the same question." That wasn't an injury from her attack, that was some kind of illness. "Are you really so foolish as to challenge me when you're ill?"

It was the first time that Suki had ever seen Itachi Uchiha look horrified about something. It was an addictive feeling, knowing that she had finally made him uncomfortable for a change.

"Well, you've always been foolish." Itachi frowns. "Though you've never been unobservant. It doesn't matter that I'm sick though." He shrugs as if he didn't have a care in the world. "You'd never be able to beat me, even if I was blind and deaf."

He was taunting her. Though it was far from his best work. He really was sick.

Not that it mattered. "It's time for you to die!" Suki goes charging at him, but her hit never landed.

"Now, Suki, a ninja should know better than that." A man she didn't recognize had blocked her. "You just found out that your opponent is ill and foolish enough to confront you knowing that fact and you aren't the least bit curious as to why that is?"

He was wearing a mask though. An orange mask. On second thought, she had heard of this one.

"Tobi." She hisses at him.

He was an Akatsuki member. She knew very little about him, but Suki Uchiha knew enough to realize he could die right alongside Itachi.

The bastard had come to the aid of a murderer. "You bought him a few more minutes." She charges at the other Akatsuki. "That's all."

She slams her sword into his chest, only for the blade to go straight through him. Air. Just air.

"You do need to get a rein on that temper of yours." He chuckles. "Tobi is a good boy and just wants to help."

She was going to tell him where he could shove his help, but Itachi fires a jet of black flames at the other Akatsuki. That was strange.

"Tobi can shut his mouth!" Itachi seethes at him as he grabs Tobi by the hand. "Do not interfere! You have no right to interfere!"

Never before had Suki seen Itachi so angry. This wasn't right. None of this was making any sense.

"I'm listening." She glares at Tobi. "It seems that you have quite a lot to say, if Itachi's temper tantrum is anything to go by."

He had helped Itachi. The masked man was his teammate. So why the other Uchiha attacking him? Something about all this didn't add up.

Somehow the man manages to smirk, even behind a mask. That did take talent. Suki had to give him that much.

"Good." He laughs like a village idiot. "Tobi loves telling stories!"

Well, that was good because Suki was more than in the mood to listen. "Tobi doesn't get to tell stories today." Itachi snarls at him. "Because it's not his story to tell."

Suki was about to issue a rebuttal, but that's when Itachi grabs his teammate by the arm and Flickers them off. No! No! This couldn't be happening!

"KARIN!" She screams and she screams.

Suki couldn't stop screaming. They couldn't have left. She had to find them. She had to kill Itachi.

Her frantic cries must have worked because Taka soon finds her not long after, but her heart was pounding. Was it too late? Had they already lost the trail in that short amount of time?

"I'll try my best to track them." Karin shivers. "I can still feel their chakra around here."

Suigetsu looks at Suki in confusion. "Your lipstick is smudged." Idiot. "So I know you kissed him. So why don't I see his corpse around here?"

She had never wanted to hit someone as much as she did Suigetsu at that moment. Somehow, Suki refrains.

"He had an immunity to poisons." She smacks her forehead. "It was quite extensive. Now, let's find him."

She had to know what was really going on. Why was Itachi so threatened by the simpleton and was the simpleton actually an idiot or was it all an act? She suspected it was more the latter than the former, but Suki had to know.

"Alright." Karin nods as she begins racing off in one direction. "Follow me. That was only a Flicker." Yes. "They can't have gone too far." There was hope after all.

With that thought in mind, Suki chases after Karin. Suigetsu and Jugo were both following after her. One way or another, she would find out the truth behind the Uchiha Massacre and why Itachi was suddenly ill. She just needed to find them first, but that's what she had Karin for.


	8. Chapter 8

Dangerous Kitten

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. The site was glitching for awhile and I got distracted by my other stories. I don't have any intention of abandoning this fic though. So please be patient for updates. Anyway, happy reading.

 **Chapter Notation:** I thought I had this fic pretty well planned out, but at the moment almost nothing is set in stone. So feel free to weigh in on Obito's fate or any other aspect of this story, if you like.

Chapter 8

It was amusing really. Poor Itachi was sick and doing his best to dodge his clanswoman's attempts to find him. Obito was quite certain that she had managed to chase him in at least two of the five Great Nations and they were bordering on a third.

"She's a stubborn little lioness." He chuckles to himself.

Of course, Itachi was living on borrowed time. The other Uchiha had made his decision, but that didn't have to be the case for Suki. No, he had something far different in mind for her.

The Uchiha makes his way closer. Taka as Suki called her team was mostly asleep at this hour. They had also been tailing Itachi for the better part of a month.

"Their guard is down now." He smiles as he comes across a stream that Suki had gone to quench her thirst.

Obito was about to call out for her when several kunais go flying at him and 'Suki' turns into a log. Damn it. How had he fallen for the oldest trick in the book.

"A Substitution Jutsu." He dodges the incoming kunais swiftly. "Really? I would have expected something a bit more elegant coming from you."

It was a clever trick though. Simple, yet effective. He couldn't believe that he had fallen for it so easily.

Suki's eyes bleed red as the real Suki glares at him. "I don't waste my best Jutsus on your kind." Oh. So that's what she thought. "Pervert."

Obito couldn't help, but laugh at that. She actually thought that he was just some common deviant.

So he turns around and faces her. "Well, I suppose that it was a natural assumption on your part." Showing his mask. "As lovely as you are though, you're far too young for me and I have more important things to discuss with you."

She might not have recognized him from behind in the dark. Suki certainly did now though. The Akatsuki cloak was wonderful camouflage at night, but his orange mask certainly stuck out underneath the moonlight.

"You're the one that was with Itachi." There was such venom in her voice, but also wonder. "What were you going to tell me before?"

It was no wonder that Itachi was besotted. Had their Clan not perished, she would have already had many courting offers. That temper of hers was going to get her into trouble though.

"Oh it's a tragic tale, but one that I know very well." He smirks underneath his mask. "Tobi is a good boy and will tell you everything though."

Suki twitches at that. That fury would be useful in his plans. It only had to be channeled properly.

"Drop the simpleton act." The raven haired woman hisses at him. "We both know it's a lie. No fool would ever be allowed to wear that damn cloak."

She was already smarter than quite a few members of the Akatsuki. Clever deductions. Too bad that she simply hadn't been able to put the pieces together on her own.

He chuckles at that. "Very astute." She had only been a child on that night though. "I can see why Itachi favors you so." It wouldn't have been fair to expect her to see what even the elders of the Leaf Village hadn't been able to.

"If you favor having your kunai attached, you had better cease the games." Suki stares at him with such fury, that Obito almost flinches. "That's not an idle threat." She might actually attempt to do such thing.

Had she been grown at the time of the Massacre, she might have actually posed a slight challenge to them. Well, not really. Though she would have put up a better fight than most.

"Very well." He shakes his head as though humoring a naughty child. "I suppose I shall skip to the best part. You know that Itachi killed your Clan, but did you know that he was forced to do it?"

Suki gasps upon hearing those words. "What the hell do you mean he was forced to do it?!" Not that Obito could blame her. He was quite certain that he had just turned her entire life upside down.

Everything the girl thought she knew was at least partially wrong. This wouldn't be easy for her to accept, but that was all the better. Confused people were more easily molded into whatever you needed them to be.

"The Uchiha Clan was isolated." He holds her gaze. "We had our own district and were in charge of the Leaf's Military Police Force. We did their dirty work and we were something of an enigma to most of the village." Obito almost feels guilty about manipulating her, but it was for the greater good. "Which made our Clan an easy scapegoat for all the village's woes."

Suki goes silent for a few painful seconds. Skepticism, shock, horror, and anger were all reflecting in her eyes in a tsunami of emotion. He allows himself to feel a pang of sympathy for her.

"Why would Itachi kill them?" Her eyes narrow. "Assuming what you say is the truth, it still doesn't make any sense."

She was right to be cautious, but that didn't make what he was saying any less true. "Our family was planning a coup." He offers her what he hopes is a kind smile. "It's only natural. People will react when they're discriminated against in such a fashion."

The wheels in her head were turning. It was a fascinating sight really. To see the pieces all fall into place.

"The Leaf would fallen into a civil war." Her voice was scarcely more than a whisper. "The other ninja villages would have taken advantage of it."

Obito nods in confirmation. It seemed that he was right. Itachi hadn't just fallen for a pretty face.

"He and I slaughtered the Uchiha Clan to prevent a war." He places his hand on her shoulder. "There was no other choice."

Suki pulls back from him. "I need to speak with him." Her eyes narrow. "I need to hear this from him and you're going to help me find Itachi."

She would have tried to kill him, had he said no. Not that the woman could have, but it was the principle of the thing.

"As you wish." He nods somberly at her.

* * *

Meanwhile Itachi collapses in a cave. It would provide the shelter and privacy he needed for now.

"She's getting far too close." There was just no way around it.

At the rate his health was failing him and she was following him, it was inevitable. He'd either have to 'let' her catch him or die before she found out the truth.

She needed her closure though. "It's the best thing for her and the world." He hadn't been able to bring himself to kill her.

He had always promised Shisui that he would protect his baby sister and that's exactly what Itachi had tried to do. How had it all gone so wrong? Damn Obito.

"I'll stay here for the night." He wouldn't get far in his current condition. "Though I can't push my luck much further."

He'd need more medicine in a couple weeks at most. Itachi Uchiha was a man living on borrowed time.

Time was a tricky concept. In some ways, it was utterly arbitrary and in others it couldn't be more fluid, but he knew one thing for damn sure.

He was running out of it. Itachi had to move quickly. If nothing else, he could remember the feeling of her lips against his before he died.

"Shisui would have killed me for that." He chuckles to himself.

That hadn't been his brightest idea though. Almost as soon as he began laughing, Itachi starts coughing up blood. An alarming amount of blood at that.

Was this his best friend's way of punishing him from beyond the grave? "I deserved that." Possibly.

Itachi really didn't know what would happen after his death. He could only hope that it would bring Suki some measure of peace and that it would prevent another war.

"I've seen what happens when war comes." He didn't want to see it again.

The memories of the Massacre would haunt his every breath in this life and probably in the next. If there was anything after this, but he had done the 'right' thing. Well as much as there could ever be a right thing in those circumstances.

He sighs as he pulls out a photo of himself, Shisui, and Suki. "Please forgive me." It was amazing to him to think that person in that picture was actually him.

Once upon a time, he had been happy. Once upon a time, he had been relatively innocent and Suki hadn't been alone. Fairytales didn't last long though.

There would be no happy ending for him, but it wasn't too late for Suki. Which was why he needed to find a way to get her to kill him before Obito told her the truth.

* * *

Later that night, Suki knew that her teammates likely thought she was out of her mind. She probably was. That didn't matter though.

"So we're just going to trust a guy who won't even show his face?" Suigetsu raises an eyebrow at her.

Pft. That was rich coming from someone who had teeth like a shark's.

Not that she cared what Suigetsu thought all that much. "I don't know if I trust him, but we're going to find out if he's telling the truth or not." Tobi as he liked to call himself was off scanning the perimeter of their camp.

Fate had a cruel sense of humor. She had to rely on a complete stranger to find out what had happened to their family.

"Just shut up." Karin shakes her head. "It's hard to stay focused with you yacking all the time."

He was family though. Suki saw his Sharingan. So unless he was like Kakashi, that man was an Uchiha.

Despite that, she felt no real connection to him. It was disturbing. Why didn't see feel _something_ towards him?

Suigetsu rolls his eyes. "Well, maybe if you weren't so bitchy, I wouldn't have to yack so much." Did he seriously not realize he had just proven Karin's point?

Suki shakes her head and sighs. Nevermind. They had far more important things to worry about. Like Itachi.

"Suigetsu, be quiet." Jugo smiles at him. "The girls are getting very annoyed."

Thank goodness for Jugo. Things would be much simpler if all men were so easy to understand. He was nothing like Itachi.

"He's right about that." She shakes her head.

Itachi with his secrets and his seductive kisses. The man who had once been her brother's best friend and who she had long ago idolized. Now, he was just a ball of confusion.

There was the sound of some chuckling as Obito makes his way back to them. "You four certainly do keep things interesting." Well, that was one way to describe everything.

"Did you see anything?" Suki ignores his banter.

Well, at least to his face. This man was still a stranger. He might have her eyes in a way, but that didn't mean she trusted him.

She wasn't going to bond with him until Suki knew that he could be trusted. Which he probably wouldn't. As annoying as Suigetsu was, his point wasn't entirely without merit.

Obito sighs and shakes his head. "Sadly, I did not." Oh really?

How could Suki be sure that he wasn't lying to them? There was really no incentive for him to tell them the truth, but he was an Akatsuki. In a way, that made him partners with Itachi.

"Wonderful." She shakes her head in disbelief. "We'll keep moving in the morning."

Obito nods at her. "Of course." Though he was smirking.

"Tobi is staying up with Suki for first watch." Suigetsu shakes his head. "I still don't like you."

Suigetsu had all the subtlety of a bull in a China Shop. Still, he wasn't wrong. Having him be awake while they were asleep just wasn't a good idea and clearly, she was best able to handle any betrayals Tobi might make.

The masked Akatsuki member just shrugs. "Very well." He smiles at them all. "I don't have an issue with that."

Good because it wouldn't have stopped the guard duty assignment order, if he did. Suki didn't give a damn about what made him happy or unhappy. All that mattered was finding Itachi.

"Good." Karin gives him a dark look. "Don't try anything funny either because I would be able to tell."

Jugo nods at that in agreement. "She's a Sensory Type." He probably shouldn't have said that, but whatever. Tobi needed to know that they weren't going to let him pull a fast one on them.

Obito just chuckles as he sits next to Suki. Apparently, it didn't bother him to be treated as the odd man out. He was probably used to it.

"Sleep well." She glances at Taka.

They all knew something was wrong when she was being that 'nice' to them. Kindness wasn't a luxury that Suki often indulged in after losing everything that night, but on some level… she was beginning to care whether they lived or died for more than just practical reasons.

They simply nodded though. Shockingly enough, it looked like they were actually going to cooperate. Miracles did happen once in awhile.


	9. Chapter 9

Dangerous Kitten

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. This update ended up taking a lot longer than expected. I got sidetracked by my schedule, technical issues, and my other stories. I still have no intention of abandoning this story and for those of you who are interested, feel free to check out my profile for information about updates.

 **Chapter Notation:** This takes place one week after the previous chapter. I'm a bit uncertain as to how advanced Naruto's world is when it comes to things like medicine. Though considering all the experimentation Orochimaru did and that they seem to have advanced hospitals, I'm going on the assumption that DNA tests are possible. Happy reading.

Chapter 9

 _Where was he?_ That was the first thought on Itachi's mind when he awakens in a strangely white room that he didn't recognize.

"Oh good." A woman wearing a nurse's uniform smiles at him. "You're awake." It was civilian.

That could mean only one thing. He was in a civilian hospital. Someone had brought him here after he collapsed on the road.

Itachi suppresses a scream at her words. "Yes, I am." He also forces himself to smile. "Please tell me how long I have been here and what sort of treatment I have been receiving under your hospital's care."

It wasn't her fault that he had been 'saved' by someone. The pretty brunette had absolutely no idea who he was. If she did, he would have already been in the Leaf's custody or in another ninja village's.

"You were found about six days ago." That sounded right, he had pushed himself for another day after pondering the situation with Suki and then collapsed. "We've given you fluids via iv and pain medication of course." Standard procedure. Nothing to be concerned about there. "Though there is something wrong with your eyes that we can't quite identify."

Of course they couldn't. "I see, well thank you." They weren't ninjas. Unless his Sharingan was activated or they knew his identity, they couldn't even begin to understand what was going on. "I should like to leave this facility tomorrow and seek out a specialist."

A specialist being Suki Uchiha. The woman who would kill him and then everything would be as it was meant to be.

The nurse frowns at that. "Well, it's your right to refuse treatment." Indeed it was. "I really wouldn't recommend it though. I don't wish to alarm you, but you're extremely lucky to be alive."

The only reason why he was lucky to be alive is that Suki would still get her revenge on him. "I understand." She didn't need to know that though. "I thank you for your care." Itachi smiles charmingly at the sweet nurse. "I should like to get some rest now."

The young woman nods at him. Was it vain to think that it was all too easy sometimes to gain compliance from women? Probably, but it was true.

"That's a good idea." She nods in agreement. "If you need anything hit the green button for simple requests and red for emergencies. Someone will come running."

Ah. Yes, he could see the remote by his bed now. That was interesting. Not that it mattered much to someone like him, but it was good to know that civilian hospitals were so well equipped these days.

"I'll keep that in mind." He smiles warmly at her once again. "Thank you." With that being said, the brunette scurries off leaving Itachi to his thoughts.

* * *

Naruto wasn't happy about it, but he was back in the Leaf. He still didn't have Suki with him though and that killed him.

"Don't worry." Minato smiles at his son. "We'll find her and bring her back. She loves us, but she's on a mission."

A mission was one way to put it. One that Suki had allowed to consume every facet of her life. Why weren't they enough?

Naruto sighs heavily at that as he pokes at his ramen. "I know, but I just wish she'd come back." Orochimaru was dead. There was nothing keep her away from them now.

They were family. Yeah, he understood why she wanted to avenge her biological one. It was just hard to realize that Suki didn't trust them enough to help her do so.

"Naruto, it's your favorite." Kushina frowns at him.

They were all worried about him. His mother, father, Kushina, and everyone else. They shouldn't be though. It was Suki who needed them.

He sighs and takes another bite though. "It's great, Mom!" Truly, nothing beat Kushina Uzumaki's ramen. "It's just you know, we should send out another search party or something."

Itachi was out there. He was still a stone cold killer, even by ninja standards. He had to be stopped.

"Naruto, we don't have any real leads." Minato places his hand on the other blond's back. "We'll do our best to find her, but we've got to actually have something to go on."

On one hand, Naruto got that. He really did. On the other, well they had to do something.

"It's cool, Dad." Not really, but whatever. "I think I'm going to go check on Kakashi and Shino." He smiles at them. "Maybe some training will help me take my mind off things."

Minato nod at that. "Good idea." Yeah. That and he couldn't help, but feel guilty for making his parents worry.

So that's exactly what Naruto was going to do. He was going to find his teammates and train. Maybe if he trained really hard, they'd find a way to bring Suki back.

"Stay safe." Kushina smiles at him.

Naruto grins at his mother. "I will!" One way or another, everything would work out. "Believe it!" He'd make everything work out.

With that thought in mind, he quickly scurries off. He had a unpunctual Sensei and an extremely quiet teammate to find. He wouldn't bother with Sai.

"That smile is so damn creepy." He shakes his head as he darts off. "That and I'm really tired of all the kunai jokes." At least Shino didn't make those stupid jokes.

Well, Shino didn't really do the whole joking thing. Like ever. That didn't matter though. Bug Boy was still his teammate and his comrade, so Naruto would do anything to protect him. Sai was still on prohibition.

* * *

It had taken far longer than Suki would have liked, but they had finally tracked Itachi down. He was strangely enough at a hospital.

"How are we going to get passed all these people though?" Suigetsu raises an eyebrow.

That was a good question. "This is a civilian hospital, right?" She glances at Obito.

He nods in confirmation. Good. That was all she really needed to know.

"What are you planning?" Karin looks at her in confusion.

Suki smirks at her. "They'll let us take him because we're family." She shakes her head, feeling rather pleased with herself. "I doubt they'd question it and if they do, a dna test will prove that much."

They wouldn't have the Uchihas on file, but they could match DNA. Granted, they weren't closely related. They were only in the same Clan, but that was good enough. It wasn't as if anyone was going to protest her claim.

"That's a wonderful idea." Jugo smiles at her.

Of course, he did though. He was her shield. The raven haired woman doubted there was much he'd actually object to.

Suigetsu snorts. "Whatever." He looks at Suki. "Let's just get started before things go south."

Suki nods and heads into the hospital with the others behind her. "Excuse me, there is a man here who was checked in six days ago." She needed to be as specific as possible without giving too much away. "He is my kin and I would like to take him home."

To say the least, it wasn't an easy process to convince the receptionist she was who she said she was without giving a name. Eventually, they manage though and are taken to Itachi's room.

"Evil really shouldn't be that beautiful." Suki rolls her eyes in annoyance, after the receptionist left them alone.

Itachi must have fallen asleep at some point. That or maybe the various medications that were no doubt flowing through his system had actually done the impossible. They had made an demon fall asleep.

Suigetsu looks at her like she had just grown another head or something. "Did you really just call him beautiful?" To be fair, she couldn't exactly argue with his point.

Suki shouldn't call him beautiful until she knew what had actually happened. Assuming that her 'Tobi' had told her the truth, the young woman wasn't sure what she'd do or how she'd feel. She just had to know once and for all what really happened on that horrific night.

"Can it." Karin glares at the swordsman. "Suki is going through enough without you making things worse!"

Suki also wanted her female teammate to shut up. Who knew how deeply asleep Itachi actually was?

"Quiet." She shakes her head. "This will be much easier, if he's asleep while we transport him." The raven haired ninja looks around until her eyes settle on a wheelchair. "Jugo, can you get Itachi into that?"

Tobi smirks at her. He must have known exactly where Suki was going with this because the freak was now nodding at her approvingly.

"Yes, I can." The gentle giant nods as he proceeds to do exactly that. "He's not that heavy."

That made sense. Itachi was hardly small, but by no means would Suki call him fat. That and Jugo was stronger than any actual ox.

Tobi looks out the window. "Karin, pinch the nerve in Itachi's neck to ensure that he stays asleep for at least a few hours." Indeed. "As long as he looks like he's asleep in the wheelchair, no one will have any reason to grow suspicious of us and we can take him to safer location for questioning."

Karin looks well, terrified of touching Itachi. Not that Suki could blame her though. That just showed that the Sensory Type Ninja wasn't dumb.

"Got it." She proceeds to do exactly that. "We should probably get going."

Yes, those were Suki's thoughts exactly. So she nods and they all begin moving out.

What they needed to do was to find somewhere private because Suki knew one thing without a doubt. One way or another, she was going to force Itachi Uchiha to answer her questions and no one was going to stop her from doing so.

* * *

Several hours later, Obito couldn't lie. The entire situation was ridiculously amusing. This was particularly the case when it came to the look on Itachi's face.

"Suki?" He stares at her with wonder.

The man would likely never admit it, but it was obvious that he had fallen for her. The feeling was mutual, but again Obito doubted that Suki would be confessing anytime soon either.

It didn't really matter though. Not in the grand scheme of things. These would help to him bring about a new world. Whether they realized that yet or not.

They were currently inside a cave and Suki was glaring at him. "Yes, it's me." Most likely the young woman was trying to muster up the courage to demand answers.

"I'd start talking, if you don't want her to Chidori your nuts off." Suigetsu smirks at him.

Obito couldn't resist chuckling at that. Suki's team could be endlessly amusing at times.

Itachi somehow musters the will to roll his eyes at the other man. "That's the least of my concerns." It was impressive. "I suppose that you kept me alive to make me suffer? I can't say that I blame you." He smirks at her. "You've finally nursed your hatred into maturity."

It was a clever attempt, but the other Uchiha should know that he had lost. Obito was here. He had told Suki everything. The little lioness just wanted confirmation.

That's all this was. Itachi was supposed to be a genius. He should knowt hat.

"That expression when you woke up doesn't match with the one that you're wearing now." Suki frowns. She was a clever little thing. "It's true then." A prodigy just like her older brother. "You were forced to kill our Clan to protect the Leaf Village and the Ninja World."

There was no question in her voice. Ah. At long last, everything was falling into place. The only question left was what would Itachi do with that knowledge?

Jugo's gaze softens towards Itachi. "It would be in your best interest to tell the truth." He was an empathetic being, despite everything.

How that hadn't been beaten out of him in the Sound Village was a mystery to Obito. Still, that wasn't really his concern. It was more of an amusing footnote that anything.

"Yes, that's why I did it." Itachi sighs and shakes his head. "You were so young, that the Leaf didn't mind sparing you because you could kill me later. That's why Danzo let you live." The poor boy carried the weight of the world on his shoulders. "I had to do it or else it would have triggered another war. I took no pleasure in it, but it had to be done."

So it was all out now. Itachi was also weak. If Suki went into a rage, she'd take him out with ease. It only remained to be seen whether she would or not.

"Suki." Karin's voice was so soft and tentative that Obito was almost certain he had imagined it at first. "Think about this before you do something that can't be taken back. We'll support whatever decision you make."

That was sweet. Obito could remember a time when he had once been a part of a similar team. That was no more though. Kakashi had failed to protect Rin.

Suki looks Itachi up and down. "I don't know, if I can forgive you for taking them from me." Her eyes were predatory. "Until I make that decision, you're not allowed to die and you will be given the necessary treatment to keep you alive."

That was an Uchiha. The girl would have done well in their Clan, had it not been killed off when she was a small child.

"Alright." Karin nods at Suki. "If that's what you want to do, that's what we'll do."

She takes a deep breath and nods. "That's what I want to do." Suki looks at Obito. "You'll stay here and make sure he doesn't die. You will also tell me what I need to know to defeat Danzo in combat."

Ah. So that's what she wanted. It looked like her thirst for vengeance hadn't subsided, it had merely been redirected. He could work with that.

"Very well, I shall tell you." He tilts his head. "Why do you wish for Suigetsu to stay here though?"

Suki smirks at him. "Someone has to watch you to make sure you don't betray us." That was hurtful. "Besides, he can perform the Water Gun Techique. I doubt he'd hesitate to shoot off your kunai." She was such a vicious little thing. "So I'd highly advise not annoying him while I'm dealing with Danzo."

That threat was enough to make even Obito pale. Honestly,how many castration threats did he have to listen to in one day? This was just getting excessive.

"Suki, you can't do this." Itachi looks at her pleadingly. "Danzo may be elderly, but he's still formidable in his own right."

Suki smirks at him. "I can and I will." She pokes Itachi's forehead. "I don't know how I feel about you anymore, but I do know that you're in no position to boss me around." Well, she was certainly right about that much.


	10. Chapter 10

Dangerous Kitten

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. The good news is that I finished up a couple of my other stories and that Dangerous Kitten has been bumped up to a higher priority story as far as update rates go. So I'm hoping to update this **at least** once every two weeks, but we'll see. April is going to be a pretty busy month for me. Anyway, I hope that you all enjoy this chapter.

 **Chapter Notation:** A group of crows is referred to as a Murder of Crows. Oh and I'm not sure if the crows' ability in this chapter is canon or not. It does sound like something Itachi would come up with though. Happy reading.

Chapter 10

"Suki, I understand." Itachi wasn't completely foolish. "Believe me, I understand that you want to avenge our family." The tigress that stood before him right now was a far cry from the kitten he had known all those years ago and she wanted blood. "But Danzo will not be an easy kill and killing him could cause chaos within the Leaf and outside of it."

He didn't like that fact, but Danzo did occupy an illustrious position in their village. While the man had yet to achieve his dream of becoming Hokage, his influence was still deep and unyielding.

A blur of orange and lavender flits over towards them. "I believe that she understands that." It took Itachi a moment to realize it was Jugo coming to his 'defense.' "That's not going to stop her from pursuing him though, but Karin is right, Suki."

His gaze was almost pleading with her. Why was the gentle giant trying to save him, Itachi wonders to himself. The other man's compassion was impressive, but what was it actually rooted in?

"I'm not going to kill him." Suki shakes her head before looking at Obito. "You're going to tell me everything that I need to know about how to defeat him."

Damn it. What could he do? Itachi was barely able to move at all. He could hardly go after her himself.

"Of course." Obito smiles at her. "The first thing you need to now about Danzo is that he possesses ten Sharingans on his arm." Damn it! Maybe, he could burn the other male Uchiha's tongue off or something of that nature. This was just getting worse and worse.

They all knew what that meant. Danzo was wearing the corpses of at least some of their fallen Clan as armor. It was such a grotesques concept that even Suigetsu vomits.

"Okay, that is some sick shit." He wipes his mouth. "Even by my standards. Sheesh, the guy is like approaching Sasori levels of creepy."

That was a surprisingly accurate way to look at it. It would have been amusing, if the kitten wasn't being so damn reckless. There had to be something that he could do.

Obito shakes his head. "As long as at least one Sharingan on his arm is open, he can turn his body into an illusion and reform after seemingly 'mortal' wounds." The idea of setting the other Uchiha's tongue on fire was looking more and more appealing.

"That doesn't sound good." Karin bites her lower lip. "I don't like saying it Suki, but maybe you should leave this freakshow alone."

That poor red head had no idea who she was dealing with. For some reason, kittens were just horrible at following orders or even sensible advice.

"He ordered Itachi to butcher our family." Suki might as well have been a cobra at this point. "He doesn't deserve to live and I'm going to make him suffer for what he did." She was hissing just as loudly as any actual snake.

Obito laughs as if to prove that he was indeed insane. "Every sixty seconds one of his Sharingans will close." He pauses. "So you merely have to survive against him for ten minutes to change the tide of battle."

Suigetsu really should do that Water Gun Technique castration. Obito was practically begging to be punished in Itachi's mind now.

"Very well." Suki nods as she gestures for Karin and Jugo to follow her. "Let's go. I'll have Jugo watch Karin's back and Karin can heal me, if necessary."

Well, if nothing else, Suki was capable of being strategic to _**some**_ degree. Itachi just really wished she would stop being so foolish and potentially rushing off to her own death every other day.

"Coming." Her teammates are at her side in an instance and with that, they were off.

Itachi sighs as he watches their forms grow smaller and smaller. Once they were out of sight, he did the only thing he could do in his current condition. He sends a murder of crows after them.

* * *

A few hours later, Danzo wasn't sure whether to be amused or infuriated by the youngest Uchiha's boldness. He settles on amusement. The child thought she could intimidate him.

 _ **Dear Danzo,**_

 _ **I know what you did and what is underneath those bandages. If you don't wish to be exposed to the rest of the Leaf Village as the murderer you are, you will come to the Forest of Death at midnight or I will come for you.**_

 _ **Suki.**_

A ridiculously bold or foolish one, Danzo decides. She didn't bother trying to code it at all. Straight and to the point. It was almost refreshing, but it wouldn't be enough to save her if she insisted on this path.

"You came." He hears a feminine voice nearby. "I thought you'd hide like a coward in your ivory tower. A soft voice, but every word drips with venom. "I didn't know that you ever left it other than to order genocides and to rob the graves."

Well, that was probably fair from her perspective. "Brat, you shouldn't speak of things you do not understand." Though he wouldn't tolerate such insolence from an overgrown child who knew nothing of the world.

She was fortunate that Itachi had begged for her life. Danzo shakes his head at the thought as he begins unwrapping his bandages. Otherwise, he probably would have killed her for her vile mouth alone.

"You shouldn't send a boy to kill his family then." Suki glares at him. "I'd say you'd live to regret that mistake, but you won't."

Ten minutes. "That's odd." She wouldn't last more than one or two at most, Danzo thinks to himself with a smirk. "I was about to say the same to you."

* * *

The crows fly faster and faster. Itachi knew that he couldn't be there physically, but he could have at least his Summons there. Honestly, what had Suki been thinking?

 _"There's Jugo."_ Itachi watches through the eyes of his crows.

That had to mean Suki was nearby. She had even said as much. Her intention was to have Jugo protect Karin and the red head was there to heal her injuries, should she need healed.

They were in the Forest of Death apparently. That was another clever choice of Suki. Close to the Leaf, but far enough away that most ninjas probably wouldn't hear the sound of battle. Maybe.

 _"Damn it."_ Itachi sighs as he sees Suki had already found Danzo.

Suki smirks at him. "You really shouldn't be so confident in your abilities." That's when he realizes what had happened. So, she had been listening to Obito.

Danzo had already undone the bandages on his arm. That meant he had ten minutes maximum left of his invincibility. Minus however long Suki had been taunting him.

 _"I'll lend her assistance, but it seems she's grown at least incrementally less foolish today."_ He chuckles to himself.

As he watches a crimson red eye close, Itachi decides it that had been for precisely sixty seconds. Danzo was too smart to allow himself to be talked into oblivion though, but it was a good start.

Suki must have sensed the same thing because she charges at Danzo. Though there was most assuredly more than one Suki.

"LION'S BARRAGE!" She was now attacking from the air.

Those kicks and punches were vicious. Bone crushing. That was another good way to describe it.

Had Danzo been a regular elderly man, he would have been dead. That sort of damage to fragile old bones would have been fatal, but he wasn't. He was Danzo and easily able to use the corpses of their kin to dematerialize and appear behind Suki.

"A Shadow Clone." Danzo rematerializes behind her. "I can't believe that I fell for such a childish trick, but I assure you that it won't happen again." He was about to attack Suki, but a blur passes by them.

It took Itach a moment to realize what had actually happened. Jugo truly meant it when he said he was Suki's shield.

"DIE!" He was also psychotic at the moment. "DIE!" His arm was now made out of chakra and had taken on the shape of an axe

An axe that he uses to cut off the elderly ninja's head. Sadly, that wouldn't do the trick and they all knew it. That didn't make it any less terrifying as Itachi's eyes scan their immediate surroundings to see where Danzo had gone though.

He could reappear anywhere. Suki was playing a dangerous game and it was one that made his heart pound in his chest, even though miles separated them and he was only a spectator.

"Jugo!" Karin's voice sounds justifiably horrified. "Calm down! You can't lose control right now."

Her efforts were in vain though. "Baku!" Danzo had apparently reappeared and Summoned the giant tapir (or something along those lines, Itachi wasn't entirely sure what Baku actually was) creature to his aid. "It's time to end these childish games! Attack!"

It was then that Itachi notices another eye had closed. Good. That made two. There were eight more to go.

"Jugo, control yourself." Suki hisses as she narrowly avoids being sucked into Baku's mouth.

Itachi had no choice. He had to act. _"It's powerful with its suction, but vulnerable to fire."_ So he did the only thing he could do, he had murder of crow hurl fireballs from their mouths straight into Baku.

The beast roars in pain as Suki looks up at the crows and glowers. Nevermind. He had been wrong earlier.

 _'She's still just as foolish as ever.'_ Even now while fighting a formidable opponent such as Danzo, Suki was upset that someone was helping her.

* * *

Suki glares at the crows. She couldn't believe this. Itachi was more than half dead and he still was interfering with her life.

"You have no right!" She hisses as Suki quickly darts away from the massive beast that was suffering from the attack.

Itachi had actually taught his crows how to throw fireballs. It would have been funny, if it wasn't so damn enraging.

Even worse, the crows look apologetic. She was about to fry some birds when she remembers something very important.

"TAKE THIS!" Danzo was still on the battlefield and despite his age, he was still strong.

 _CRACK!_ "Ahhh!" The bastard had apparently decided it was in his best interest to target the medic of their group.

Suki would have none of that though. "Chidori Sharp Spear!" A large spear forms and she slams it straight into his treacherous heart.

There was just one problem. He still had eight eyes to go. That meant she hadn't killed him. Yet.

"Vacuum blade!" The fossil reforms and stabs her in the back with some kind of blade.

The pain was immense and Suki could feel blood pouring from the wound. That was no normal weapon. He was channeling chakra in it and it felt as though her insides were on fire.

"DAMN YOU!" She yanks the blade out of her back and whirls around to face him.

Their firsts and legs were in a battle of wills. Faster and faster, they went. The very earth trembled underneath the force of their blows and against the might of their speed.

For someone who had one foot in the coffin, he was fast. "You should have just accepted things they were. "He grimaces. "Itachi understood what had to be done and he went so far out of his way to keep you safe and yet, here you are. Throwing your life away."

Something inside Suki snaps as he says those words. "You have no right to speak his name." Hatred. It was a feeling that Suki was all too familiar with, but rarely had it ever burned brighter even inside her soul. "He is the boy you sent to do your dirty work. So you could become a glorified grave robber!"

A sword made out of lightning was how she would make him suffer. She slams into his chest, brutally slicing into him. Not that it did any good.

He smirks as he fades into nothingness and reappears a few feet away from her. "You're such a child." He takes a deep breath. "Always allowing your emotions to control you. Well, I suppose it's a shame really. Such potential was wasted on someone like you." That's when he expels a giant sphere of wind from his mouth.

It slams into Suki and was more than enough to make her scream. She could feel it cut into her skin. She was bleeding badly, but she couldn't help but smirk at one small victory.

"Another one." The words were barely more than a whisper to her own ears.

So she knew that Danzo hadn't heard them, but a third Sharingan eye had just closed. Three minutes had passed. If she could get them all to close, the tide would change in her favor.

"Suki!" Jugo's and Karin's cries were frantic.

It was touching in a way. The red head was injured and Jugo had to tend to Karin's broken…something, but they were still worried about her.

"I'm fine." She slowly raises to her feet. "He won't be though."

It would be ironic, if a Fire Jutsu would be what killed him. For now though. A fire dragon should reduce him to ash quite nicely. At least for a seconds anyway.

"Brave words for a child who is about to die." Danzo smirks at her.

He was gearing up for another attack. She could feel it, but he never got the chance. The crows descended and slammed into his eyes.

It wasn't enough to kill him, but his screams were extremely satisfying as the dragon roars to light. The mythological beast made short work of this latest 'reincarnation of Danzo and a fourth eye closes.

It didn't take long for him to reform though. "Suki, look out!" Jugo's warning was only half successful.

Giant waves of wind where now being thrown at her. Suki dodges, but misses being sliced to ribbons by what she knew was likely a fraction as she Summons Garuda.

Blood. There was blood running down her arm. The pressure from the nearby wind waves must have cut it, but she was alive.

"A second Summon was unexpected." Danzo smirks at her. "It seems you really are related to Itachi, after all." He glances at the crows. No doubt pondering whether he should eliminate them now or later. "It's a pity that you aren't nearly as intelligent as him though."

Let him ramble. Suki smirks as she sees another eye close. That made five. It was time to put her Genjutsu Skills to work.

"It's a pity that you aren't half the tactician you boast of being." She snarls at him as she charge up another Chidori and Garuda flies straight at Danzo. "IT'S TIME FOR YOU DIE!"

Let him think her a stupid child who had no sense of strategy. It would be all the sweeter when his blood stained her sword and she spat on his corpse.


	11. Chapter 11

Dangerous Kitten

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. Sorry, that this one took awhile to get around to. April really is just that busy for me and I got sidetracked by my other stories. Oh and if you have any requests or suggestions for this story, feel free to let me know. Happy reading.

Chapter 11

There was something rather satisfying about slamming her Chidori into Danzo's heart, even though Suki knew it was a temporary victory. The shocked expression on his face was most pleasing.

"Die!" Suki smirks with grim satisfaction at the shocked expression his face. "Again!"

It might very well be a good thing he had ten minutes of invincibility. That way she could ensure he would suffer suitably before died.

He disappears once again. "You're foolish, if you truly believe this is a battle that you can win." Just as she had expected him to, but Suki wasn't the only one who knew what Danzo was up to.

"You're the foolish one." A chain goes flying straight at Danzo and wraps around his neck.

Jugo must have made it. Suki allows herself to give a genuine smile at that. Whatever else the sometimes homicidal manic may be, he was honest. When he said he was her shield, well he damn well meant it.

"GET HIM JUGO!" Karin's injuries couldn't have been that serious.

The medic of sorts was encouraging Jugo. That or perhaps it was adrenaline. Suki couldn't say for sure. Medicine was one of the few things that Orochimaru had never bothered to teach her.

He nods at her as he snaps Danzo's head clean off by tightening his chain. There was something to be said for making weapons out of chakra, Suki notes. It was such a useful tool to have in one's arsenal.

"Six and seven." Suki watches Danzo's arm before he disappears.

Two more eyes had closed. That meant there were only three left. They could and would win this battle.

Danzo reforms right behind Jugo. "You can die along with her then!" She and Garuda weren't about to let that happen though.

Suki could feel the power of Garuda's wings slashing through the air as he flies towards them. At breakneck speed. It was enough.

"I don't think so." Her words cause Danzo to turn around to face her.

That was a mistake. A single look was all that was needed to hurl a powerful Genjutsu at the other man. It was thrilling to watch him sink to his knees and start to scream, but it also created the opening Suki needed.

"DIE!" Karin sneaks up behind Danzo was currently screaming in agony. "That's for being a jerk!" How the red head managed to sneak up behind Danzo in her current state and stab him in the back was beyond Suki's comprehension, but who was she to argue with results.

Besides, Suki had already cast the second Genjutsu she needed anyway. "Eight." The youngest Uchiha knew that she wouldn't need to elaborate. Karin and Jugo would know precisely what she meant.

* * *

Meanwhile Itachi watches the battle in the cave. Thanks to his crows, he could see everything. That was both a blessing and a curse.

"You really should have more faith in the girl." Obito chuckles at him. "After all, were you not the one who taught her how to play with kunais in the first place?"

Itachi glares at the other Uchiha for that comment. "Amaterasu." The innuendo was almost impossible to miss. "Kakashi was clearly a bad influence on you." Hell, even the CopyCat Ninja would have had more tact than that.

The black flames positively delight Suigetsu. Most likely because they were not directed at the water lover. That and he had made no great secret of his distain for Obito.

"Itachi, should you really be wasting your energy on attacking me?" Obito dodges the attack. "You're only one or two steps away from death's door." That was true. "Three at most and you're attacking me with that?"

As much as Itachi was loathed to admit it, Obito did have a point. He was wasting energy. His temper was getting the better of him.

"Yeah." Suigetsu nods. "Still, not sure how I feel about you and all, but Suki would kill me, if I let you die."

Right. His concern was positively touching. Why was Itachi constantly surrounded by psychopaths?

"In any case, that's eight eyes down." Obito nods at Itachi. "Of course, I could have ended this fight almost instantly." Naturally. "Though you know as well as I do that she never would have forgiven either of us for such an offense."

Of course. Suki was Shisui's sister. She just had to go and do things the hard way. It was in her blood.

"I'm aware of that." His eyes narrow at Obito. "That doesn't mean that I have to like it."

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, those freaky crows of yours were a big help." Suigetsu grins at him.

A grin that reminds Itachi far too much of Kisame. For a moment, he actually allows himself to 'miss' his teammate. A strange sensation and one that the former Leaf Ninja knew was dangerous to indulge in.

So Itachi just nods at the younger ninja. "I'm aware of that." That would be why he sent them in the first place. Why would he send useless crows onto the battlefield? Was the man really that simple?

* * *

Danzo hadn't expected Suki to use Genjutsu. Nor had he anticipated how vicious she would be in applying such a technique to him.

It was of no consequence. "So it seems that you can attack with more than just brute force, after all." She and her 'companions' would still die on this day. He would make sure of it.

He knew what was coming. So Danzo summons a giant tree. Fortunately, it forms just in time. It was now raining fireballs.

It was almost a glorious sight really. Watching the young ninja hurl down fireballs as she sat on the back of a giant hawk. There was only one problem. The woman was trying to kill him and that was obviously something that he was not going to tolerate in the slightest.

"Clever throwing that many at once, but it won't save you." The medic was trying to sneak up on him again, but Danzo sends her flying with a powerful kick. "Neither will your friends."

Suki smirks at him. "I don't need them to save me." Suddenly, she forms dozen of Shadow clones and they come at him from all directions as she jumps off Garuda's back. "I appreciate they're help, but I'm going to be the one who sends you straight to Hell today."

Danzo narrowly dodges one attack, only to notice another eye closed. Well, at least that's what appeared to be the case. No matter. He still sixty seconds left.

"I'm going to enjoy this." Suki lunges at him and slashes his throat.

Danzo was fully prepared to reform and attack her when he realizes something was wrong. "W-What did you do?!" He was choking on his own blood. That should not be the case. He still had another Sharingan active.

He had sixty seconds left. Well, more like fifty seconds now. It was getting harder and harder to speak. He had to end this now!

"I used Genjutsu twice, but you only noticed it once." Suki summons another Chidori. "It was a simple Genjutsu to make you think you had another eye left. One that cost so little chakra to use that you didn't even notice."

Danzo tries to flee the oncoming attack, but his throw was filling with blood. Coughing up bleed as he was bleeding profusely from the attack was proving a nearly impossible attack.

"I want you to know there will be nothing left." She slams her fist into his chest. "Not even your body. It will be consumed by fire."

Karin pants and nods. "Which considering where he's going is good practice for the creep." That damn medic.

He should have slaughtered them all sooner. Maybe, he still could. Danzo reaches for Suki intent on killing her with a vacuum blade, but it was too late.

"Yes, it is." Suki smirks in agreement.

That damn witch's hand was now shoved firmly into his chest. He could feel his life blood slowly oozing out of the wound. She was toying with him and he had to get away.

He could still heal even from an injury like this. He just had to ensure that she didn't destroy his heart.

"Do it." Jugo watches her with anxious eyes.

Oh he would do it alright. Danzo would destroy this insolent whelp who was meddling in things that she clearly didn't understand.

He struggles against her. Elderly, he may be but his fists and even teeth were going to make short work of her. He wouldn't die. Not like this.

"As I said, there will be nothing left of you." Her chakra flares as Suki wraps her lightning clad fist around his heart and squeezes.

The agony was enough to make him scream. What was likely only a few seconds felt like an eternity until mercifully, everything went black.

* * *

Obito watches the entire spectacle from afar in a way. He might not have sent a crow like Itachi, but the other Uchihas facial expressions were a wonderfully easy way to tell what happened.

"He's dead then." It wasn't a question.

They both knew what happened, but Obito wanted to hear the words. He might have killed their Clan for the 'Greater Good,' but that didn't mean Obito had necessarily enjoyed doing so.

Itachi nods as a silent tear streaks down his cheek. "He's dead." Good. "Suki is burning his body before his seal can activate."

Well, that was considerate of her. "It's a waste." There really was so much that could be learned from that man's corpse. It was almost a crime to eliminate it.

Suigetsu glowers at him. Hmm. That was interesting. So the little mercenary might actually care for his team, after all. Obito would have to file that away to examine another day.

"No, it's not a waste." He unsheathes one of his swords. "Guys like that need to just be completely destroyed. I kill for fun and because it's what I'm good at, but he was just one sick puppy."

Obito couldn't disagree with that in the slightest. "You're right about that." Still, it really was such a waste. There was so much that they could have done with that body.

Itachi nods at Suigetsu approvingly and Obito sighs. He was outnumbered and it was too late to salvage the corpse anyway.

* * *

It was over. He was dead. Strangely enough, Suki didn't feel happy about that. It was over and she couldn't torment him more.

"I should have made him suffer." It hadn't been enough. "Karin, heal us and we'll take you back for your own treatment."

The red head's injuries were serious, but Jugo could carry her without causing further damage. Well, at least not enough to be crippling. Gods and Goddesses only knew what Obito was capable of when it came to Medical Jutsus.

"Got it." Karin nods as she sits down.

The last female Uchiha makes her way over to the other woman and bites her neck. It was such a useful ability. The ability to heal with a touch like that, but Suki didn't envy her.

Being someone's human chew toy was not her idea of a good time. How Karin had even survived long enough for Suki to find her in that prison was something of a mystery. Other than Orochimaru must have thought she was too valuable to be killed.

"Thank you." Suki lets go of the other ninja's neck.

"I am sorry about this." Jugo bites her neck for good measure.

Well to be fair, it was more of a nip. Whenever Jugo wasn't in the middle of a homicidal rage, he was probably the gentlest man that Suki had ever met.

"Jugo, you need to carry Karin." Suki disperses her clones as Baku disappears in a loud puff of smoke. "Garuda, you can go back now." The giant nods as he too disperses.

Hopefully, Baku would find a better master later. Suki knew that it was a strange though to have considering everything, but at least it was something that separated her from Danzo. She actually cared about her Summons.

"Let's go." Jugo nods at Suki. "Karin needs more medical treatment and I'm sure that the others will want to know how it went."

Suki shakes her head as she looks at some more crows flying about. "You're right about one thing, Karin does need medical treatment."

The giant of a ninja was wrong about the other though. Obito. Itachi, and Suigetsu didn't need briefed on what happened. They already knew.

"He used his crows to spy on the fight." The young Uchiha sigh as the three of them walk off together. "Itachi also interfered in the fight."

She was still furious about that. No longer was she that little girl that Itachi had taught how to properly throw kunais. She was an adult and she had extracted at least some vengeance on behalf of their family.

"You're upset that he helped you?" Karin shoots the other woman a perplexed look.

Suki nods. "Of course, I am." Why was Karin looking at her like she had grown two heads. "It was my fight. Not his." Besides, they had both clearly overlooked one important fact. "Besides, he's wasting chakra and if he dies of chakra exhaustion, I'm going to kill him."


	12. Chapter 12

Dangerous Kitten

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. Well, I know this chapter is very late. I got sidetracked by my other stories and schedule in a big way. Still, I have no intention of abandoning this story. So while I can't promise how fast or slow this story's updates will be, I do intend to finish this one. Happy reading.

 **Chapter Notation:** This takes place about a month after the fight with Danzo.

Chapter 12

"You're crazy." Suigetsu looks at Itachi as if he had lost his mind.

To be fair, that was an accurate assessment. One that the 'Middle Uchiha' knew he couldn't contest on the grounds of accuracy, but he no longer cared.

Well about anything other than keeping Suki safe and thwarting Obito's plans. "Oh I'm fully aware of that." Itachi smirks as he holds Suki closer against him. "Insanity is something of a requirement when one joins the Akatsuki."

She was fast asleep. Some things never changed. It seemed the only way to keep the nightmares at bay was to sleep next to her. Though Itachi was doing his damnest not to get caught doing so.

"Well, he's got a point about that." Karin shrugs as she sits down next to Jugo. "They're all insane."

He shakes his head and smiles fondly down at the sleeping beauty in his arms. She really did look every inch an adorable kitten at the moment, but he had the scratches on his face to prove that she wasn't anymore.

 _"I can't believe you!" Suki charged at him in a blind fury. "Have you not taken enough from me?! Why did you interfere with MY fight?!"_

 _She was glorious in her fury. The way her flowed around her as if they were the ruffled feathers of an angry bird of prey. Her eyes glared at him as if made of the blood that she no doubt intended to spill. More specifically, Suki Uchiha wanted to kill him._

 _Again. That did seem to be their pattern. Not that he could blame the young ninja for it. Wasn't he the one who had told her to nurse her hatred?_

 _"Suki, I'll never be able to give you back what I took from you." He winced as that knowledge came crashing down on him once again. "What I can do is make sure that you don't die needlessly!"_

 _That had been his goal. To protect her. Just as he had promised Shisui all those years ago._

 _She glared at him and came charging once again. Her sword was drawn and he was ill. Perhaps the little kitten thought that put her at the advantage in a battle and she truly meant to kill him on that day._

 _"You'll have to do better than that." He Flickered out of range of her sword._

 _Only just. When he reappeared, Itachi noticed something wet had slid down his cheek. His blood._

 _She had actually drawn blood with her sword. Either Suki had become a better swordswoman or he truly was that sick. In the end, Itachi decided it was likely a combination of both._

 _Suki smirked at him. "Perhaps, but not that much better." She rushed at him again._

 _This time it was with her Chidori. That did seem to be her favorite toy. Honestly, Kakashi had been a horrible influence on her in so many ways._

 _Still, Itachi managed to dodge. "You're fortunate that I'm sick." He poked her forehead. "You're also fortunate that I made a promise to your brother to protect you."_

 _It only took one swift move to knock her unconscious. He sighed as he caught her in his arms and allowed himself the privilege of her inhaling her sweet scent._

 _"Such an angry little tigress." He sighed wistfully. "It's my fault though. You were such a happy child."_

Jugo nods in agreement. "How does she look to you?" He watches Itachi warily.

They had an unspoken agreement. It had taken awhile, but eventually Jugo had seen things his way. The gentle giant wanted to protect Suki and so did Jugo. So the orange haired man didn't mind Itachi's nocturnal habit of cuddling up to his distant relation.

"She's recovered nicely from the surgery itself." He was still in the process of doing so. "Suki as always is too damn stubborn to allow herself to rest."

The woman had been training unrelentingly for far longer than he would have advised. That was just who she was though. It seemed that she truly did have every intention of confronting the Leaf Village once she was certain her new eyes were in perfect working order.

"Sounds like the princess, alright." Suigetsu rolls his eyes. "I'm shocked she's actually sleeping." Yes, so was Itachi.

* * *

Meanwhile Suki fires off another Amaterasu. After Danzo's death, she and Itachi had the surgery done. The one that prevented them both from going blind and gave them the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan.

A fact that she had every intention of taking advantage of. The Leaf would be made to see the truth or she would burn it to the ground.

"I have to say that your clone is rather convincing." Obito chuckles as he dodges the black flames. "Even Itachi was fooled by it."

That was true. They should get back soon. "Let's go." That was enough training for now. "They'll be waking up soon and knowing him, he'll try to stop me from training if he realizes what I really do when I 'sleep.'"

She did still occasionally sleep. Just not with the others. While Suki no longer viewed Itachi as threat, she wasn't foolish enough to waste valuable training time.

"Very well." He walks alongside her. "Do you miss them at all? Minato, Kushina, and their boy?"

That was a loaded question. "Of course, I do." That wouldn't stop her though. "If it comes down to it though, I won't allow my feelings for them stop me from getting justice for our Clan."

Did she believe that Obito felt remorse for what he had done? Suki wasn't entirely sure. On some level, he probably did. Would he do it again, if given another choice? Most likely.

"I'm glad to hear it." He nods at her. "You know the Eye of Moon Plan is the only way to ensure our family is safe."

She wasn't entirely sure what she thought of the plan. Either way though, Obito's training had been tremendously helpful in mastering her Mangekyo Sharingan.

It was strange to know that he had slaughtered so many of their kin without so much as a second thought. Part of her wanted to do the same to him, but he had also taught her many useful things.

"Good." She shrugs as they head back towards the others and her eyes widen in horror.

Damn it. This couldn't possibly be happening. She had been so sure they would be asleep by now. What were they still doing wide awake and chatting?!

Everyone's eyes were now on hers. "Suki?" This was especially the case with Itachi.

How dare he look at her in such a way though? Why did he look as though she had betrayed him. His motives were noble, but he was the Clan Slayer. Not her!

"I guess there's no point putting on a show anymore." She smiles at him. "You're not the only one who can keep a secret. I've been training with Obito to master my new abilities."

Itachi would never teach her what she wanted to know because he knew what she'd do. For some reason that still eludes her, his loyalty to that damn village was unquestionable.

True, she loved Minato, Kushina, and Naruto, but they were Leaf Villagers. That village had been built on a foundation of Uchiha Blood and it was time they confessed to that much.

* * *

It was amusing to say the least. The look of utter shock and betrayal on Itachi's face. Honestly, he should have realized that she would do something like this.

"Your clone is very effective." He frowns.

Suki nods and glares at him. "Thank you." She dispels it. "Though I think it's time you get your hands off of my waist. Clone or not."

Jugo shakes his head as he grabs Karin's hand and gestures for the others to come with him. It was a kind thought. The gentle giant probably thought he could actually avoid bloodshed or something.

"You can all go if you like." Obito smirks. "There was no way that he was going to miss this show."

The other members of Taka shrug as they quickly depart. They probably had better survival instincts than him in all seriousness, but still how could he pass up this chance for some free entertainment?

Itachi's eyes narrow at him. "Obito, if you wish to live long enough to see your plan into fruition, I would highly recommend you leave immediately." Hmm. Those eyes were rather fearsome looking. Itachi probably meant business.

"Suki, is that what you wish?" He raises an eyebrow. "Do you wish me to leave you with the man who killed your family?"

The youngest Uchiha glowers at him. "Both of you fit that description, but I suppose that I shall have to deal with his temper tantrum on my own."

He chuckles and turns to head off. Fine. He'd leave them to their own devices. Besides, it was likely that they would be loud enough for Taka to hear every word they said anyway. (That and every attack they threw at one another).

* * *

Once Obito was gone, Itachi wastes no time in pinning Suki to a wall. Thanks to Obito's and Karin's care, he was feeling far better than he had in years.

"You're ridiculous." Suki hisses at him. "You have no right to prevent me from training in any manner I see fit. You're not my father!" The woman did have a point there. "Actually, you killed my father!"

That wasn't accurate. "I'm aware that I'm a hypocrite of the highest order." Her back was towards him. "Though I didn't kill your father." Which was just as well. Itachi doubted that he'd be able to bare looking into those furious red orbs right now. "Obito did, but that's more a technicality than anything else."

She was like a cobra ready to strike. If he wanted to make it out of this alive, Itachi would have to be very careful.

"You're right." Suki's voice was nothing short of venomous. "That is a technicality. I've got to learn how to use these eyes and Obito is the best way to do that. You would go too easy on me."

It was painful, but he couldn't refute her point. Not for the reasons she likely thought, but for ones that he should never voice.

"That's accurate enough." He sighs as he keeps a firm grip on her. "I never wanted things to turn out this way. You know that, right?" She had to know. "You were such an adorable child. I had no wish to hurt you as I have, but it was that or allow the world to fall into another Great Ninja War."

Did Suki even comprehend what that would mean? Of course, Itachi had loved his Clan, but he had hated the horrors of war even more. He had chosen to side with the 'Greater Good' by doing evil acts.

"I know that." Her body grows surprisingly still. "You were given an impossible choice and you made the one that you thought was best." He could see something wet sliding down her cheek. "I don't know, what I would have done in your position."

Itachi uses one hand to gently brush away her tears. He wasn't foolish enough to let go of her though. No. The kitten had become a tigress and he had no choice, but to treat her as such.

"I'm glad that you didn't have to find out." He sighs and shakes his head. "I should have known that something was wrong when you allowed me to comfort you."

She had felt real. Soft and warm. Looking deceptively innocent as she laid in his arms.

It was his own fault really. He had shown her how to play the game of deception all too well. Had she even known that he was attempting to comfort her while she had her nightmares?

"Yes, you should have." She glances back at him. "For a cold-blooded killer you do seem to succumb to the need to play the white knight quite often."

Perhaps that was true, but he knew the real reason. It was only because it was her.

"Only for you." He sighs as he releases her and Suki turns to face him. "I shouldn't, but when it comes to you…I've never thought logically."

He couldn't really blame this on Shisui anymore. Of course, his friend had asked him to spare his sister. This had gone beyond that though. The simple fact of the matter was that he _enjoyed_ having her in his arms. Far more than he should have.

"Why me?" She stares at him with those damn bubble eyes of hers. "Why was I the only one you didn't kill? I know that Shisui asked you to, but that can't be the only reason. Can it?"

She wanted there to be meaning in her existence. He knew that. It was a common human emotion.

To Itachi, a damn bursts inside his mind. "Because even back then, I loved you most." Instantly, he regrets saying those words. "It was innocent back then. You were a sweet child and I felt protective of you." It was too late to take them back now. "That's no longer the case though."


	13. Chapter 13

Dangerous Kitten

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I haven't been able to update my stories anywhere near as much as I would like, but I have no intentions of abandoning this one. I **_can't_** promise how quickly I'll update, but I will try to update more often and welcome all forms of feedback/suggestions for this story. Happy reading.

Chapter 13

Suki knew that she was likely gaping at Itachi, but she couldn't help it. Never had she been at a loss for words around him. As a child, she idolized him in the way that only children could and as she got older, she despised him with the hatred of a thousand burning Amaterasus before she knew the truth.

"You really shouldn't say things like that to me." Things had been easier in a way during those times. "Itachi." Her emotions concerning him tended to run in simple extremes. Extreme affection or loathing and now, well nothing was simple anymore.

Itachi chuckles as he kisses her forehead. "I know that I shouldn't, but you were the one who originally planned to seduce me." He was such a bastard sometimes.

That wasn't exactly what she meant and Itachi knew it. She had wanted to poison him by a kiss because it would have been an easier way to kill him. Not because she had actually wanted to kiss him back then.

"I was trying to poison you." She glares at him. "So I don't know what you're so smug about."

He really shouldn't be so pleased at it all. It was enough to make her feel as though her legs had turned to jelly and she wanted to punch him all at once.

"I'm sure you could have thought of other ways to kill me that didn't involve kissing." He actually rubs his thumb along her lower lip. "I know that I have no right to say such things to you, but I can't take back what I said and I think that deep down you feel the same way."

The action was enough to make her eyes bleed red, but for far different reasons than usual. Ones that were enough to make her cheeks burn crimson cause Suki to mentally berate herself for responding to him in such a way.

"That's just…biology." She bites her lower lip. "A natural reaction to being touched by someone attractive, who can help further the continuation of the Sharingan."

There. That was something. If she could pin it all on just some subconscious desire to preserve their family line, Itachi might let it be. He might not press the issue.

Whether he would actually believe it or take pity on her, Suki didn't know. It was all she had at the moment though and honestly, she would have settled for either reaction.

"Well, at least you admit that you find me attractive." Suki swore her heart stops beating when Itachi smirks at her. "That's a start and I never said that I expected you to act on what's between us. I've wronged you in so many ways that I can't even begin to make amends for them, but I think that we understand each other better than anyone else as well and that does mean something."

He was right. It was twisted, but they understood each other in at least one fundamental way. They knew what it was like to lose almost everything.

"It does, but let's focus on avenging our Clan first." She dares herself to look up at him. "On avenging you. Danzo may be dead, but the Leaf will know the truth one way or another."

Itachi sighs and caresses her cheek. "It's dangerous to tell them the truth and you know that." His touch was deceptively soothing and Suki knew that she shouldn't fall for it. "We know the truth and that's what matters. There's been enough bloodshed."

On some level, Suki knew that he did have a point. Their family was dead and nothing would bring them back. Why risk a war or riots over telling them the truth and that was assuming they listened in the first place?

She couldn't do it though. "I know, but I'm doing it anyway." The younger Uchiha summons all her willpower to pull away from him. "With or without you. So you can choose whether you wish to help me or not, but you're not going to stop me." She flashes her Sharingan dangerously at him.

"Well, I suppose that you haven't really given me any choice." He sighs as though she behaving like a naughty child. "If you insist on being foolish, I shall go with you. Though you aren't the only one who can be foolish now and then."

Suki was about to ask him what he meant by that, when Itachi kisses her. That's when her logical mind suddenly evaporated as if it never existed in the first place and she does something even more foolish. She kisses back.

* * *

Meanwhile back in the Leaf, Naruto sighs as he watches Shino teach Sai how to play Shogi. Apparently, the insect lover had picked it up from Shikamaru or something.

"We should be out looking for her." He frowns. "The Forest of Death took some serious damage. I'm sure that it was Suki."

She might not be his sister in actual blood, but he knew her like the back of his hand. Something had happened. Was it possible that she had killed Itachi after all?

The alternative was too awful to even contemplate. What if the elder Uchiha had been the winner?

Sai smiles at him in that creepy way only the artist had. "Don't worry, Dickless." He chuckles. "I'm sure your girlfriend is okay. After all, they haven't found her body."

Naruto twitches at that and Shino immediately stands up. For good reason, the other member of Team Seven knew what would have happened if he hadn't. He would have Rasenganed Sai.

"Don't you ever joke about her death like that!" Naruto clenches his fists in rage. "It's not funny. You don't know what it means to be on a team! Haven't you ever lost someone precious to you?!"

Sai's face grows uncharacteristically serious and he nods. "I have." Just for a few seconds, Naruto could swear he saw something like empathy flickering in those dark orbs. "Though that's just what it means to be a ninja. Don't be such a child." Almost as quickly as Naruto sees it though, it was gone. "We're tools and tools don't last forever. That's merely the way of the world. It's best to just accept it."

There had been few times when Naruto wanted to punch someone as badly as he did Sai at that moment. It was probably a good thing that Shino stopped him though.

"That's enough." The other man raises his hand as if to block Naruto's impending blows. "Naruto, maybe you should head home for the day. I think your mother is making homemade ramen tonight."

Yeah. Even the ramen wasn't enough to fully cool the blond's angry, but for now he'd head off. Kakashi Sensei wouldn't be very happy with him, if he bashed Sai's stupid face in.

"Yeah." He nods. "Let me know if you hear anything though." That kind of devastation in the forest couldn't be a coincidence. "I know she's still alive."

Sai looks ready to say something, but Shino covers his mouth. Good. Maybe the weird artist would learn some manners eventually.

Naruto had gotten the memo about why he acted the way he did, but it was still annoying. Sai was at least trying with his books though. Maybe he should cut him a break, he thinks to himself as he starts to walk home.

"Stay safe, Dickless!" Sai waves at him cheerfully.

Or not…

* * *

One of Suki's greatest weaknesses had always been her impulsiveness, Itachi muses. Of course, in this case it worked out to his favor.

She was still an innocent when it came to these sorts of endeavors, but as always the kitten was a fast learner. He wouldn't put it passed her to have used her Sharingan to copy his technique so to speak.

"I suppose there's nothing wrong with being foolish occasionally." He chuckles he reluctantly breaks the kiss and caresses her cheek once more. "It does have it's benefits."

It was exhausting having to think of his next ten moves for every move that he made. Exhausting, but it had become a habit. Truthfully, it felt good to indulge in a whim like kissing the beautiful woman next to him.

"Maybe." Suki sounds a little breathless.

Her lips were slightly swollen from their passionate kisses and her eyes were hooded by those long lashes of hers. There was something both enchanting and incredibly erotic about it.

Yes, being foolish did have its benefits. He smiles at the thought as he rubs her lower lip with his thumb again. She did seem to enjoy that.

The promise of a kiss could be just as seductive as the act itself, if not more so. "I think that it's more than a maybe." Itachi knew that much for a fact. "It's a certainty." Still, he gives into the desire once again to capture her lips with his own.

One that she didn't seem to mind indulging in the slightest. It was a bit cruel not to give her much time to think about her response. Kissing her had implications far beyond the mostly chaste act itself and they both knew it.

"Have you always been this much of a smug bastard?" Suki pronounces each word slowly between heated kisses. "Or is this a new development for you?"

Itachi chuckles at that. "I've always been this much of a smug bastard." He was an Uchiha after all. "I'm just usually better at concealing it." It was wired into his very DNA.

Suki actually looks amused at his response as she wraps her arms around his neck. The fact that apparently she wanted to initiate a kiss without killing him was new, but unfortunately it didn't actually get to happen.

"One must admire his newfound sense of honesty." Itachi hears someone laugh.

Speaking of conceited bastards, it seemed that Obito just couldn't help himself. He had come back to see what was going on and joy of joys, he had brought the rest of Taka with him.

"One has to admire him for getting to second base with the ice princess, you mean." The sword lover laughs.

Suigetsu was a strange one. How the man had managed to live this long with no survival instincts whatsoever was something of a mystery to Itachi. Not that he particularly cared, but it was an interesting footnote to ponder somewhere in the back of his mind when he grew bored or annoyed enough.

Karin smacks the white haired ninja upside his head. "Stop being such an idiot or she'll Chidori you." It was probably too late for that warning to have any effect, but it was the thought that counted.

"Owe!" He whines in response. "Jugo, did you see that? She hit me! She's such a banshee."

Itachi couldn't help, but roll his eyes at that. "That may or may not be true, but you do bring it on yourself more often than not." That and he had to do something before his kitten lost her temper.

It was all too easy for her to transform into a tigress these days. Her Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan certainly didn't help matters either. Now, if she had a temper tantrum, she could probably level entire villages.

"Hey!" Suigetsu pouts. "Whose side are you on?"

Jugo laughs softly at that. "The truth's apparently." Hmm. That was uncharacteristically sassy of him.

Still, his plan was working. Their focus was no longer on his and Suki's relationship. So his kitten would be less embarrassed.

"Whatever." The raven haired woman rolls her eyes. "Let's get going. The Leaf needs to know what really happened on that night and I've adjusted to my new eyes well enough. They won't be able to stop us."

He didn't know whether to admire her bravery or be exasperated. Yes, being impulsive could be fun when it came to things such as kissing. This though was just openly flirting with disaster. She had to know that.

"Suki, this is a bad idea." He sighs as he looks at her.

Only moments before everything had been perfect. He had even unlocked the Eyelash Jutsu, but now they were right back to where they had started. The spell had been broken so to speak and Suki's mind had turned once more to vengeance.

"Maybe, but so is having a thirteen year old boy do their dirty work." Suki scoffs as she starts off. "So follow me or not. That's entirely up to you, but I will destroy Danzo's legacy in addition to taking his wretched life." Why were those words disturbingly erotic?

Right. Itachi knew why. He was a man in desperate need of help. The sooner he could get counseling the better because he should not think of Suki threatening Danzo's legacy and the foundation of the Leaf Village as erotic. It was just something in the way her eyes flashed and her absolute certainty that he found appealing. Yes, that was it.


	14. Chapter 14

Dangerous Kitten

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I'm afraid my posting rate will still be unpredictable for the foreseeable future. This fic might get updated quickly or slowly, but it will get updated. Anyway, I hope that you all enjoy this chapter and I'm open to suggestions and requests for it.

Chapter 14

Not even a week later, everything had been turned on its head. His kitten had ripped off Leaf's pleasant mask of civility and honor through sheer force of will and now, there was no going back.

 _"Tell them, Ibiki." Suki glanced at the aging interrogator. "You've read our minds. You know the truth."_

 _His Clanswoman had shown she was capable of being strategic when she wanted to be. She knew enough to be stealthy just long enough to reach her surrogate family. Minato, Kushina, and Naruto and to tell them the whole sorry tale._

 _Ibiki sighed as he looked at everyone who had been gathered in the village square by order of Lord Minato himself. Itachi felt sorry for him in all honesty. The sort of horrors that he had seen during his probing of their minds were would never be unseen, but Ibiki soldiered on admirably nonetheless._

 _"I've thoroughly searched their mind as has every other member of the interrogation unit." He bit his lower lip. "Everyone who has done so will attest to the accuracy of the following information. Itachi and Obito Uchiha worked in concert to destroy the Uchiha Clan on Danzo's orders."_

 _Minato, Kushina, Naruto, and Taka all stood with the few remaining Uchihas that day. Unfortunately for Ibiki, that meant that he had several death glares on him. The wording of this matter had to be handled delicately._

 _"WHY WOULD LORD DANZO DO THAT?!" A voice boomed throughout the crowd._

 _It had been impossible to tell who actually asked that question. Perhaps it didn't matter though. A chorus of similar inquiries soon range as one. So much so that Itachi swore for a moment or two, that he might actually go deaf from the thunderous demands._

 _Ibiki winced, but it was Minato who stepped in. "QUIET!" Never before had Itachi heard the Fourth seethe in such a furious fashion. "I am your Hokage and I order you all to be silent while Ibiki explains. You shall have the answers you seek, but you will conduct yourselves in a manner worthy of being a Leaf Villager."_

 _No one dared argue with him. Minato was not a man prone to fits of rage. So to hear him speak like that, well it had stunned the crowd into submission._

 _"The history of the Uchiha Clan and Leaf will likely be forever intertwined, but most of it has been unpleasant." Ibiki shook his head. "I shall spare you all the details, but their isolation breed mistrust and Danzo had good reason to fear a coup. In the end, their potential actions were driven out of desperation, but it was Danzo who condoned Itachi and Obito murdering their family in cold blood as a way to ward off a potential civil war, which could have spiraled into another Great Ninja War."_

 _The silence chilled Itachi's blood. It was one thing trick them all into believing he was a monster. It was another to be judged based on the true nature of his actions._

 _"Thus we have decided to pardon Suki, Itachi, and Obito of all their crimes." Kushina broke the silence. "All those who were partially responsible for the Massacre will be suitably punished. Obito, if you will?"_

 _Obito nodded. He didn't waste any time reading off a long list of names. Itachi did his best not to move or blink as his relative read on and on. Though he held onto Suki's hand tightly._

 _Perhaps partially because he sought the comfort that only her touch could provide him. Though he knew at least one other reason why he did it. Itachi had to keep her from lunging at the traitors somehow and putting on an even grander spectacle than the one that had occurred thus far._

 _"Anyone who had their names called will be punished by our Clan." Suki nodded stiffly. "Inside Itachi's Tsukuyomi."_

 _Naruto crossed his arms and looked at the crowd somberly. "That's it. If your name wasn't called, you can go." The young blond was coming into his own, it seemed Itachi mused. "We're not going to let these creeps get around with what they did. Believe it!"_

 _The crowd began dispersing. Some of those accused of having a hand in the Uchiha Massacre tried to flee, but they didn't get far. No, they were stopped and soon trapped inside his Genjutsu._

 _Itachi allowed Suki to join him in the world he had created with his eyes. To his surprise, she turned out to be even more vicious and bloodthirsty than her former instructor. The Sannin known as Orochimaru._

 _Itachi doubted he'd ever dispel the sounds of their screams completely from his mind, but it was over. Suki had finally gotten the revenge she wanted, but he remembered wondering if it had all happened too late. For revenge had always been a double edged sword._

He shakes his head as he looks at the Uchiha District trying to focus on the present. The past was finally in the past. It was time to move forward or to at least try to do so.

"This is going to take a lot of work." Suigetsu groans.

Itachi rolls his eyes at that as Jugo begins picking up debris and pushing it through the side as though it was nothing. The giant certainly had his uses.

Obito chuckles and shakes his head. "It won't take that long, especially given the Hokage's son's affinity for shadow clones." That was a good point. "How long do you think it will be before the girls get back with food, Itachi?"

That was a good question. Suki struck him as the sort to shop in a practical fashion, but Karin didn't. The red head would want to browse.

"Conservatively, ten minutes." He pauses. "Realistically, probably an hour. I can't imagine that Suki would endure more than an hour's worth of shopping at once."

* * *

Meanwhile Naruto blinks as he watches Suki come out of a store, twitch. She was also glaring at the only other female member of Taka.

"Suki, you alright?" He walks over to the annoyed looking woman.

The Uchiha sighs and nods. "I'm fine." She glances at Karin in irritation. "She just insisted that we go shopping for clothes in addition to food and knowing Suigetsu, he's probably already whining about food."

Uh huh. For some reason, Naruto doubted that was the only reason why Suki didn't want to be late. It was strange, but he had seen the way that Itachi held her hand at the trial so speak and it definitely wasn't in a platonic way.

He'd read more than enough of the Pervy Sage's books to know the difference. How or when it had happened, he didn't know. Naruto did know one thing though. Suki was stubborn and he was going to have to help the prospective couple together if they were ever going to do the whole super baby thing.

"Let him whine." Karin pushes her glasses up the bridge of her nose. "It's not like he can actually do anything about it."

That was a decent point. Suki's affinity was lightning and Suigetsu's was water. That wouldn't end well for the white haired man, if he really annoyed her and they all knew it.

Suki shakes her head. "I'd rather not have to deal with it." She sighs as she looks at the bags. "Anyway, are you coming with us, Naruto? We're going to try to rebuild the District and if you're half as good at carpentry as you are running your loudmouth, that'll make things much easier."

Only Suki could ask for someone's help and still insult them. Then again, she had been through a lot and Naruto would show her who the better carpenter was.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." He grins at her. "Believe it!"

* * *

A few hours later, everyone had finally left or was settling down for the night. Suki was pleased with the progress they had made. Her childhood home was being restored rather quickly. Well at least the buildings were.

"Do you think it's wise to stay here?" Itachi walks over to her. "Part of the reason for the massacre was our isolation."

That was a good point and one that Suki had thought about more than once. "We'll branch out more later on, but for now there's no point in trying to intermingle. The village needs time to adjust to the truth."

Buying a house in the middle of the village or something was just flirting with disaster. Suki might not like how oblivious most of the village was to the truth, but she also knew what happened when pushed things too far, too fast.

It was a lesson that she had learned the hard way. Still, she had learned it and Suki would apply it.

"That's a fair enough point." He pokes her forehead affectionately. "I imagine that you're quite pleased about the reconstruction efforts. Though I confess myself rather curious about what was in all those bags. Surely, that couldn't have all been food unless you were intending to feed an army."

Suki laughs after rubbing her forehead. "No, no armies." Well, at least not yet. "Not until we have to deal with Zetsu anyway, but it was just some stuff. Karin dragged me along her shopping spree and we got some clothes."

Far more clothes than she really needed, but whatever. It was over now and Suki was resolved that at least some of those items would never see the light of day. At least, it had made Karin happy and the red head had finally let the matter drop.

"I see." He smiles at her slyly. "Perhaps you could model it for me."

Perhaps Hell would freeze over, Suki thinks to herself. Itachi had truly lost his mind, if he actually thought she'd parade herself about in her lingerie for him.

"I don't think so." She shakes her head.

Of course, Itachi was Itachi. A crowd had already grabbed one of the bags and was now carrying it straight towards him. Damn him.

He chuckles at her dismay as he looks and blinks. "I must say you do have exceptional taste and I'll admit that I've always had a certain fondness for lace."

He had to be joking. Suki couldn't help, but gape at him as her face burns red with humiliation. Oh she was going to kill Karin later for this. Unbelievable. How had this happened?

The day she finally got her revenge on all those who had wronged their family, Itachi saw those clothes that were never intended to see the light of day.

"Good to know." She shrugs. "I was planning on burning them anyway."

He chuckles at that as he kisses her. "They're far too pretty to burn and they'll suit you perfectly, I'm quite certain of this." She would have told him off for that, but his kisses were so damn distracting sometimes.

That's when Jugo walks in with some extra tools. He probably just wanted to store them, but Suki breaks away from Itachi so quickly that she could swear the action gave her whiplash all the same.

"Sorry." He smiles at them cheerfully. "I didn't mean to interrupt. Obito just said that I should put the extra nails and hammers here for now."

Itachi nods at him. "It's alright." He pauses. "Goodnight Jugo. Best to tell the others that Suki and I have decided to work on this section of the house and not to come here for the rest of the night. It was Suki's childhood room and she's very territorial of it."

Luckily, the gentle giant takes those words at face value. That or he was willing to humor them because he walks off without another word.

"I'm territorial of it?" She quirks an eyebrow at him.

Itachi shrugs as he twirls some pink lace in his hand. "I had to tell him something. Now, I believe we were discussing you're potentially modeling this delightful garment for me?" He was unbelievable.

She had once heard that Itachi had been an ANBU at the same time as Kakashi and now, Suki believed it. Clearly, the Copycat Ninja had clearly rubbed off on him.

"Why do you think I'm going to wear that for you?" She gives him a dirty look. "It's utterly ridiculous."

Itachi smirks at her. "Well, it would certainly go a long way towards Clan Restoration efforts, but of course I'm certain you would look beautiful in anything." That smirk should be illegal, Suki decides.

No one should be allowed to do the Sexy Smirk Jutsu. She'd have to speak to Minato about it immediately and have it classified as a Forbidden Jutsu for the safety of women everywhere.

"I'll think about it." She crosses arms and looks away from him.

Maybe she could at least hide her blush. Of course, Suki knew this was a futile effort to some degree. Still, she had to at least _**try**_ to preserve her dignity.


	15. Chapter 15

Dangerous Kitten

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I'm sorry that this chapter too so long to update. I can't really promise how quickly or slowly this story will be updated due to the fact that I'm working on several collaborations, but I have no intention of abandoning this tale. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

 **Request Response:** A guest reviewer wanted to know if I would consider doing a male Hinata x female Sasuke story. I'm considering it, but I probably wouldn't write it for awhile. For those interested feel free to check out my profile poll. The male Hinata x female Sasuke is one of the options.

Chapter 15

A few days later, Suki wouldn't have been surprised if her ears actually started bleeding at this rate. That was how loud the Loser was being.

"Don't do it again!" Naruto flails. "You could have been killed. We've all been really worried about you and then you just showed up with Itachi and some of the Akatsuki out of nowhere."

How was she going to get him to shut up? Not that the Loser didn't have several good points, but still Suki was already getting a headache. Maybe she should just take a page out of Itachi's book.

She pokes the blond's forehead. "Naruto, I'm fine." Suki couldn't stop herself from rolling her eyes either, despite the fact that her entire team and surrogate family was there. "Everyone knows the truth now and we've got to come up with a plan to deal with Zetsu."

"She's right." Shino nods. "He's going to be a particularly difficult opponent to defeat given what Obito has already told us about him."

That thought causes Suki to frown. Yes, the whole being able to survive being bisected thing was going to prove problematic.

Sai smiles in that creepy way only he could achieve. "Since we're making a plan, shouldn't the rest of Taka, Obito, and Itachi be here as well?" Though he did raise a very good point.

"They're huddling." One that the Fourth Hokage apparently found worthy of addressing anyway. "They've all been interrogated to the fullest extent of the Leaf's abilities. They're trustworthy."

He was probably bias, Suki muses. Once upon a time, Obito had actually been Minato's student. The man was likely relieved by the fact the Uchiha had chosen to get back on 'the right path' or some such nonsense.

"We've got to do something." Kushina slams her fist into the ground. "The Eye of Moon Plan is still in effect. Zetsu will strike with or without Obito."

Suki didn't disagree. If anything, all the waiting was driving her almost as insane as it was driving the red head.

"They are." Kakashi nods as he flips another page in his romance novel. "We know that Zetsu will come after Naruto eventually, if nothing else. So we've got that advantage over him. We have something he needs."

That was the wrong thing to say. "WE'LL SHOW THAT CREEP WHOSE BOSS!" Naruto snarls with righteous fury. "We're not going to let him get away with trapping the whole world in some sort of freaky Genjutsu."

Naruto was right about that. There was just one problem. They had to figure out a way to kill Zetsu to prevent that and judging by what Obito had told them, that was going to be anything but easy.

Shino nods at that. "We will." He pushes his glasses up the bridge of this nose. "We've got to be smart about this though."

It was probably a good thing that her second original teammate was so quiet. It helped to balance out Naruto's not so quietness. Together for a short time, they had made the perfect team and maybe, it would be that way again soon.

"Yes." Suki smirks at Kakashi. "Assuming we can keep Kakashi Sensei and Obito from killing each other, I'm sure we'll manage just fine."

The silver haired man sighs and places his hand on his heart as if she had mortally ruined it. "I'd be more worried about you and Itachi getting too distracted by Clan Restoration efforts to complete this mission than any misunderstandings, Obito and I may still need to sort out."

Suki just gapes at her former instructor. On one hand, she couldn't believe that he had actually said that. On the other hand, the youngest Uchiha couldn't believe that she hadn't seen it coming.

"Chidori!" She had to do something though.

Her honor so to speak had been called into question. So she'd retaliate in the way she knew best. Through fighting. Kakashi was going to regret mocking her. That was for damn sure.

* * *

Late that day, just as the Sun was beginning to set, Itachi Uchiha chuckles at the most amusing sight set out before him. His little hellcat was fuming in the 'privacy' of her own room.

Really, she should have known better than to leave her door unlocked. Hadn't he taught her better than that? Hell, hadn't the Academy taught her better than that?

"You know, it's not polite to enter a woman's room without her permission." A kunai goes flying at him. "People might think that you're some sort of deviant criminal, if you continue these unseemly habits of yours."

Itachi dodges the 'attack' with ease. "You're right of course." It hadn't been intended to kill him and they both knew it. "I should have asked, but I find myself disturbed by the fact that I have been standing here for thirty-nine seconds and you only noticed my presence when I laughed."

In the midst of a battle, those thirty-nine seconds could have prove fatal several times over. When had his kitten become so inattentive?

"What makes you think that I didn't notice you before?" Suki glowers at him. "Perhaps your presence isn't something that's worthy of note."

It was strange to see his own eyes glaring at him. Though the eye transplant hadn't diminished her attractiveness in the slightest. Did that make him something of a narcissist, Itachi wonders to himself? To find his own eyes attractive?

Probably. Though that was likely the least of his problems on the psychological spectrum of such things.

"I think that we both know that you find me more than worthy of noting." He somehow refrains from rolling his eyes as he closes the distance between them. "After all, was I not the first man that you kissed on purpose and yes, I'm fully aware of your accidental kiss with Naruto."

The fact that had happened should have been amusing, but Itachi would be lying if he feigned not being annoyed by it. First kisses were supposed to be precious concepts. Not the butt of a joke and while he liked to think himself as being a modest and reasonable ninja, he was still an Uchiha.

His biology was both a blessing and curse in many ways. One of those ways was obviously the feelings of passion and possessiveness. He had those in spades when it came to his little kitten.

"I was trying to kill you at the time." Suki smirks.

Itachi shrugs gracefully. "You tried, but as you can see, I still breathe." He smiles as he wraps his arms around her waist. "Which is fortunate for me as it means that I can continue to do things such as this."

This being kissing her. That was something he could do all day. Really I was his new favorite hobby. The fact that she pretended not to be interested half the time was most amusing.

He damn well knew that she was interested. It was in the way she'd challenge his tongue to a sensual dance for dominance and would moan so sweetly for him.

"Yes, I suppose that is rather fortunate for you." Suki breaks the kiss in favor of air. "So what are you doing stalking my room besides hoping to seduce me?"

"I would contest that assessment on the grounds of accuracy." He smiles slyly at her, knowing that their relationship had deepened far more than he could have ever hoped in the past few days. "I'm not trying to seduce you, I am seducing you." They both knew it. Why she pretended otherwise was beyond him, but he didn't mind her little game.

He'd never had an issue winning women over. That might sound vain, but it was the truth. Kisame had taunted him over his ability to gather intelligence the 'nice way' with a few charming smiles and kind words endlessly, but it was still true.

"Maybe." Suki smiles at him. "So what did you want?"

He laughs at that. "Well, I was wondering if Kakashi will be alright." The scent of burnt hair had been somewhat alarming to say the least. "I'm reasonably confident that you Chidoried him for some reason."

It could have been anything. Suki did have a hair trigger. That was partially, if not mostly Itachi's fault though.

"I just fired a few warning shots off." Suki shrugs as if such a reaction was perfectly normal. "I was tempted to burn his mask off, but I refrained. Really, I would say that I exercised considerable maturity considering what he said."

That was interesting. It sounded more like a childish response to someone's Sensei getting overly familiar. Knowing Kakashi, he probably hadn't even meant any actual harm by it.

"What did he say." Itachi caresses her face.

Suki leans into the touch and sighs. "I may have teased him about him and Obito trying to kill each other and possibly jeopardizing our mission to take down Zetsu."

Ah. It was all beginning to make sense now. "He teased you about the nature of our relationship then." It would be a very Kakashi move to do.

There were times when Itachi suspected that the Leaf's senseis got an unholy amount of entertainment out of butting into their students' private affairs. It had annoyed him as a Genin, but it was almost endearing now. Suki clearly didn't see things that way though.

"Yes, he did." She was sulking.

It was ridiculously adorable. He probably shouldn't use that word. It wasn't very ninja-like, but it was true.

Still, Itachi smiles and kisses her forehead. "That just shows that he acknowledges our relationship and he's happy for us." Kakashi was a playful man, despite all the tragedy that had befallen him. "In his own unique way. I wouldn't worry about it."

"I'm not worried bout it." She leans into him. "He just didn't have to talk about Clan Restoration in front of Naruto, Shino, Minato, and Kushina!"

Oh right. That would have flustered almost anyone. Suddenly, Itachi could sympathize a great deal with the young woman who had captured his heart.

He frowns and shakes his head. "Well, in that case, I do recommend some earplugs." She was going to need them. "That and I believe that you still have some clothes that you should try on. Just to ensure they fit and since I'm an expert in fashion, I'll give you my unbiased opinion about whether or not they suit you. How does that sound?"

Suki snorts at him, but a certain light shines in her eyes that was impossible to deny. "I think that you've spent entirely too much time around Kakashi recently." That might be true, but the CopyCat Ninja did have at least a few good ideas. "You're never going to let me rest until I let you see those ridiculous garments. Are you?"

Itachi chuckles and nods. "You're right on all counts." Who could blame him though? He may have been a criminal ninja for far more years than he would have liked, but he was still a man. "I'm quite certain that you will paint a lovely picture in them." That and out of them.

Suki pauses for a moment before reaching for the bags. It was sweet how uncharacteristically bashful she would get over such a request.

"I suppose I might indulge you." She heads towards the bathroom. "Just this once." It would be more than once, if he had anything to say about it!

Itachi keeps that thought to himself though. "How generous of you." He smirks. "Just let me know if you would care to be indulged in a similar fashion."


	16. Chapter 16

Dangerous Kitten

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I can't promise how quickly or slowly this story will be updated, but I'm hoping to update it at least once a week or every two weeks. Maybe far more than that, depending on how my schedule goes. Happy reading.

Chapter 16

Itachi might call her foolish, but Suki wasn't entirely naïve. "I'll be back in a few moments then." She knew what was likely about to happen and well, the last female Uchiha would plan accordingly.

The other ninja watches her with open curiosity and appreciation. No longer was Itachi trying to hide his heated gazes. They were passed that point now, it seemed.

"It's such a shame that the Sharingan can't see through walls in the same way the Byakugan can sometimes." He chuckles, but nods at her in understanding.

Suki takes that as her cue and sprints into the bathroom with a bag in hand. A second later, she summons a clone and they proceed to change. After all, there was no reason to allow Itachi to take the reins this time.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Her clone tilts her head.

To be honest, the raven haired woman did have some hesitation about attempting something like this, but everyone had to start somewhere. Besides, Itachi would never see it coming.

"I'm sure." She hands her clone a lacy pink number. "Now, go ahead and try that on."

Her clone makes a dirty face in response. "Why do I have to wear the pink." Right. Apparently, lace was fine. Though her clone drew the line at pink.

"Because I'm the original." Suki smirks as she slips into the red silky alternative.

A few minutes later, Itachi blinks. It was all he could do not to gape. On one hand, there was Suki looking wonderfully sweet in an innocent and sensual outfit. On the other, there was a sultry and seductive Suki who was clad in red silk.

"I didn't realize that I had died and gone to some version of paradise." He chuckles. "To what do I owe this honor?"

Lace Suki laughs as she walks over to him and wraps her arms around his neck. "This way you're outnumbered." He certainly didn't mind that. "That makes us in control of the situation by default."

He didn't know whether to be amused or disturbed that his kitten was treating such an event like a battle. Though part of him certainly didn't mind in the slightest. If anything, it was more than happy to encourage Suki's newly discovered bold streak.

"Well, I certainly can't argue with that." He chuckles.

Silk Suki nods as she quickly casts a very important Jutsu. "Considering we're going to be dealing with Zetsu soon, it just seems safer." While disappointing, Itachi could hardly protest the soundness of that decision. "Besides, this gives you a chance to prove yourself beforehand."

The fact she was willing to give him a chance to prove himself was extraordinary. So Itachi merely nods.

"Well, in that case, do as you will." His eyes drift over both Sukis unabashedly. "I feel no inclination, whatsoever to argue with either of you."

Silky Suki smirks and kisses him. "Good. I'm glad that we're on the same page." She'd always been a fast learner. So it didn't surprise him that the woman had already mastered the art of kissing. "So now we can truly get started."

 **Warning Lemon**

Itachi smiles and deepens the kiss with Silk Suki. For a moment, he was perfectly content with exploring all that her wonderfully wicked mouth had to offer. That didn't last long though.

It was hard not to react when Lace Suki gets behind him and he feels the cold kiss of steel move across his skin in a ghost of a kiss. It didn't take him long to realize what had happened.

"You know, I would have disrobed, if you had asked me to." He chuckles.

Lace Suki had already slashed his clothes in half, but not his skin. The precision was impressive really as she takes she leans against him. "I could have, but that wouldn't have been any fun." The feeling of her barely clad breasts against his back was heavenly.

Of course, she wasn't alone. Silk Suki takes one of his hands and guides it over her silk clad cleavage. This was a new game, but Itachi immediately decides he likes it very much as he yanks off her lingerie set and caresses those now beautifully bare breasts.

"You've always been very good with your hands." She sighs in approval while leaning into his touch.

Perhaps she should have expected it, but Itachi surprises her almost immediately. The feeling of his hot, rough tongue against one of her sensitive nipples had her screaming almost before she knew what was happening.

Judging by the way the other Suki had squirm, pleasure was also mutually shared. "He does love to cheat." Lace Suki laughs as he strokes him faster. "Though he's still outnumbered."

"F-Fuck!" There was something beautiful about watching Itachi come undone.

The way his eyes would darken with desire and his voice would thicken with lust. Not to mention, he was already pulsing wildly in her clone's hand. Whatever else existed between them, it was clear that physical chemistry was not an issue.

That and Suki couldn't help, but laugh at the vulgarity coming from Itachi's normally rather civil tongue. "We're about to, but not quite yet." She blushes as Itachi recaptures breast in his mouth and caresses the other.

His hands were perfectly rough with calloused skin hardened from all that training, but the touch itself was gentle and suggestive with just a hint of possessiveness that took her breath away. It also left her feeling wet.

It was a rather crude way to describe it, Itachi decides. Though he wouldn't protest something as simple as description when Suki was putting on such a show for him.

"I think he's going to behave himself for now." The clone smiles as she saunters over to him.

The way she approaches him in such a predatory fashion was enough to cause Itachi to stop what he was dong. Only for his lips to be met with hers. The kiss was different than he had expected from Suki.

It was sweet to see the kitten trying to show off her claws. Delusion, but sweet. Though he felt now compulsion to stop her little game. Quite the contrary really.

The Silk Suki nods. "I think so too." Before pulling out a pair of cuffs. "Just to make sure though, I have these."

Her counterpart smirks before disappearing with a loud poof. She couldn't be serious, Itachi thinks to himself. Only to be proven wrong seconds later when Suki pins him to the bed and cuffs him.

"You don't actually think that those will keep me tied up." Itachi laughs.

She shakes her head and smiles as she positions her womanhood by his mouth and her own lips dangerously close to his arousal. The implied request was an obvious one.

"Where did you hear of such lewd acts?" He raises an eyebrow.

Suki smiles at him slyly. "I'm not deaf. People do talk." She lightly sucks on him as if to prove her point. "Though I don't think you mind all that much that I'm not completely ignorant about such things."

Those words sent all the blood rushing south. Was it possible to lose consciousness from sensual pleasure alone? Itachi wasn't sure, but he supposed he would find out soon enough.

"Remember that you said that when your voice grows hoarse from screaming my name." He couldn't help, but smirk as he lavishes the paradise found between her thighs with his tongue.

It also didn't hurt that he could easily reach her clit at this point. As he rubs it in circular motions, Itachi couldn't resist bucking lightly against her teasing lips. Yes, he had definitely died and gone to a very sweet tasting afterlife.

Suki moans as she feels his tongue in her most sensitive place and tries to return the favor. She couldn't take all of him into her mouth. So she alternates between kisses, licks, nips, and gentle sucking motion. Something that seemed to please Itachi well enough.

His movements and words were becoming more ragged. Making her squirm against his talented mouth more.

"Don't make me regret taking the cuffs of." She releases him with a loud pop and does exactly that.

Itachi wastes no time in pulling her into his lap. "I won't. Let me know when you're ready." He actually has the audacity to rub the evidence of his arousal teasingly against her while fondling her breasts.

She was on the edge of something glorious. So Suki bites her lower lip as she slides onto him. "Ah!" She had expected pain of course. There was just no getting around some of that during one's first introduction to intimacy, but after a moment the tearing sensation subsides and she tentatively wiggles her hips against him.

"I'm ready." She manages to smirk at him.

Itachi chuckles and groans. "You're going to be the death of me. Though I suppose that's a small price to pay for this." He licks her ear affectionately while his hands rub her everywhere with a deviant sort of reverence.

Soft and warm. Hot and tight. So wet. He'd never get over the feeling of being inside her.

"I f-feel the same way." Suki slowly slides up and down him.

He grips her hips and guides her pace. She was a stubborn one, but that was just one of the things that made her so desirable. Her determination and it didn't hurt that she looked like a goddess of sensuality as she slowly began to bounce up and down him.

"Good!" Itachi growls with approval.

They were moving faster now. In time with one another. Perfectly matched up.

His touch was both lewd and beautiful at the same time. "I'm c-close!" Closer than she wanted to admit, but Suki was determined to have him tumble over the edge first.

"Together." He smiles at her knowingly as he toys with her clit and thrusts up against a spot that made her see stars. "Always together."

That was all he needed to say as Suki screams in pleasure and Itachi follows suit soon. It was only the first of many times they would lose all their senses to each other that night though.

 **End of Lemon**

* * *

By the time morning came, Itachi smiles as he watches a mostly asleep Suki. She looked so content after their first night together that it was hard not to smile.

"I'll tell them that you're sick." He runs his fingers through her hair affectionately. "They'll be wondering why you aren't going to leave your house today and I doubt you want to tell them the real reason."

As tough as his most precious person was, she was still a beginner to the world he had introduced her to last night. Well, more specifically the world she had plunged herself head first into. Itachi had been all too happy to guide her in her exploration though and would do so as often as she allowed.

"That's probably a good idea." Her eyes were still hooded and her cheeks were burning an enchanting shade of pink. "Maybe you should go get us breakfast too." It was no mystery what had just occurred between them.

He laughs and smiles. "You are incredibly bossy when you want to be." Itachi kisses her cheek. "I don't mind it though. I'll go and get us some breakfast and despite your insistence, I don't think tomatoes count as their own food group."

Suki rolls her eyes at that. Nothing this woman did would ever cease to be adorable to him, it seemed. Not even something as mundane as rolling her eyes.

"They should." She shrugs. "Oh and I don't think I'll take the advice of a man who is obsessed with cabbage too seriously when it comes to what constitutes good food."

She could be such a sassy little kitten. "I will never understand your aversion to the delicacy, but I'll be back momentarily." He smiles and kisses her. "I love you. We'll find a way to deal with Zetsu."

Before she could protest that, Itachi quickly darts off. He didn't want the phantom that was Zetsu to ruin such a moment, but Suki had needed the reassurance. They had a new life in the Leaf Village now; all they had to do was ensure that a certain ninja wouldn't take over the world via Genjutsu in order for them to keep it.


	17. Chapter 17

Dangerous Kitten

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter. Oh and if you're interested, please consider voting on my profile poll. Happy reading.

Chapter 17

A few days later, Suki didn't know how to feel about any of this. Neither her feelings for Itachi or their impending battle with Zetsu. She was in love with the man who had been forced to do unspeakable acts of horror as a mere boy and the latter wanted to take over the world.

"Defeating him won't be easy." Jugo frowns.

He was right about that. It also would be next to impossible without a high number of causalities.

Itachi shakes his head. "We'll have to lure him away from the village." Her, whatever Itachi was to her, did have a brilliant way of stating the obvious.

"Well, he wants Naruto." Karin pushes her glasses up the bridge of our nose. "So if he thinks Naruto is vulnerable, then he'll go after him."

Suki blinks at that. The red head was onto something there. They just had to get Naruto away from the village and make him an even more enticing target.

"He does want the Tailed Beasts." She glances at the blonde. "So you're the perfect bait."

Kushina glares at Suki. "MY SON IS NOT BAIT!" Wonderful. The other red head's maternal instincts were going to compromise the mission, if someone didn't do something soon.

Naruto shakes his head and places his hand on Kushina's shoulder. Apparently, he must have matured at some point while Suki was away from the village. That or his survival instincts were kicking in.

"Mom, he's trying to take over the world." Naruto smiles at her. "We're ninjas of the Hidden Leaf Village. It's our job to stop him."

Minato smiles at that. It was sweet really. He was so proud of his son.

So much so that it was making Suki's mind go places that it really shouldn't be going. Like would Itachi ever smile at their children that way?

Suki shakes her head trying to dispel those thoughts. "He's right." Now definitely wasn't the time for them. "It's our best chance, but we have to figure out how to get everyone in position in a way that won't alert Zetsu."

Considering the man's spying abilities, that wouldn't be easy. There was also the matter of deciding who would be going and who would be staying behind.

"Well, if he goes with us, Zetsu's going to notice something is up." Suigetsu glances at Minato. "He'll have to stay behind."

Obito rolls his eyes at that suggestion. "Minato is one of our best fighters. It would be wise to have him keep a clone in the Leaf and journey with us." As much as it pained Suki to admit it even privately, he was right about that much.

Minato was going to be critical to taking down Zetsu. Which could only mean one thing, Kushina was certainly not going to be pleased.

"You want to send my son to be bait and my husband to fight this bastard?" She twitches. "Fine, but I'm coming with you."

Suki couldn't believe it, but Sai was the one who steps in to save the day. Never had she thought that artist would be capable of reasoning with someone, but apparently he was.

"There is always a chance that he'll realize what's going on." Sai narrows his eyes. "There is White Zetsu and Black Zetsu. The village could be vulnerable if we split our forces too much. Your skills make you useful when it comes to defending this village, if that happens.

Perhaps Sai should have seen it coming, but Kushina whacks him upside the head. "I know that!" That bruise forming would likely be staying there for awhile, Suki muses. "It's just I don't want to send them both out there and be waiting around here. Don't you know?!"

Minato smiles and kisses her forehead. Those two were the ultimate example of opposites attract.

"I'll be fine." He gestures towards the group. "I'm hardly going alone. Suki, Naruto, Itachi, Obito, Kakashi, Karin, and Jugo will coming with us."

Of course, Suigetsu didn't miss that point. That's when things got very, very loud.

"Why aren't I coming?!" The white haired ninja's glare was positively venomous.

Suki gives him a dirty look. "The Leaf needs defense and this mission involves stealth. That's never been your strong point." She points at Naruto. "He's more prone to charging in as well, but he's the bait. So we've got to take him."

There was a lot of groaning at that. Eventually though, they somehow came up with a plan. Suki could only pray that it would work.

* * *

It had taken the better part of a week, but they were finally on the move. The plan was a relatively simple one, but should prove effective. They had even enlisted the help of Neji Hyuga.

"So glad to have you on the team and all, but why is Neji here again?" Naruto looks at the Hyuga in confusion.

The prodigy rolls his eyes playfully at his friend. "My eyes can see far and wide. It's an advantage, if Zetsu tries to sneak up on us." He then looks at Karin. "Her healing and sensory abilities will also be vital in this mission."

Yes, Itachi was also hopeful that even Zetsus chakra points could be locked up. Though he'd never had a chance to test that theory, it was one of the main 'weapons' in their arsenal.

"We've been traveling for awhile." Kakashi shakes his head as he looks around a forest. "It'd be best not to wear everyone out before the battle even begins."

Obito frowns, but for once he doesn't argue with his former teammate. "You're right." He then points towards a cave. "We want to make it look as though we're trying to be practical. Everyone that isn't in the 'main' group will hide in the back of the cave. Neji, do you see anything?"

Neji shakes his head as they all make their way into the cave. Itachi was certain that one could indeed cut the tension with a knife at the moment.

"The feelers are in place." Kakashi starts making a campfire for them. "It shouldn't take long for Zetsu to hear that Naruto has been given a mission with Suki, myself, Jugo, and Karin."

Itachi nods at that. "He'd be too suspicious if he knew that I was traveling with Suki." Though he might be more suspicious that he wasn't. It was a hard choice to make, but that line up would surely get his attention.

Taka had been split up and Kakashi was on the case along with the Nine Tailed Fox. They could explain away Suigetsu not being there easily enough. His reputation was known far and wide, the Leaf probably wouldn't trust him on a mission for a long time.

"The plan is as soon as he's sensed, we make it look like Naruto is on guard duty." Suki's lips turn upwards into a seductive smirk.

It was unlikely that she intended to make it such a seductive gesture, but it was. Then again, Itachi wasn't delusional. He knew that their recent transition from whatever they were before into lovers probably had something to do with it.

Jugo nods at that. "Seems reasonable enough." Indeed it did.

"We'll rush at him at all directions." Neji's eyes scan the perimeter of the cave with caution. "He'll be dealing with so many attacks at once, it will be hard to counter him and that's when Itachi can hit him."

Yes, it would be rather ironic. Zetsu getting caught in the very same Jutsu that he was hoping to use against the entire world.

* * *

Later that night, Obito could help but smile at the endearing sight. He wasn't entirely sure when it happened, but now Suki was laying in Itachi's arms.

"You're still a romantic after all these years." Kakashi chuckles at him.

That damn bastard was so sneaky. It just wasn't right. Obito couldn't even people watch without the CopyCat Ninja sticking his nose into things.

"Says the one who reads Jirayia's books." He shrugs. "I'm surprised that Minato is willing to work with me after everything though."

He'd rather discuss carnage than sentimentality. The latter of which would get even the strongest ninjas into great trouble. It was simply easier when one didn't care anymore.

Kakashi sighs and sits down by him as the two of them watch the other members of their camp sleep. "You should know that he always thought of you fondly." That or at least they were pretending to sleep. It was hard to tell sometimes. "You might not believe this, but your 'death' was devastating to him and to me as well."

It was hard to reconcile the fact that Kakshi had killed Rin with that statement. Obito had given him his eye to protect her and what had happened? His 'friend' had killed their other friend.

The girl that he had loved. Though she had always been kind to him, Obito wasn't stupid. Even back then, he had known that in that love triangle, her arrow hadn't been pointed towards him.

"I don't know how to feel about much of anything anymore." He shrugs.

Kakashi smirks at him as he looks over Itachi and Suki. "You find them cute though." Well, yes. That was pretty adorable. "You've always been an open book, Obito. You and Itachi committed the same crimes for different reasons. I wouldn't be surprised if you saw a bit of yourself in him and just think, I'm sure you'll be Uncle Obito in no time at all."

Obito blinks at that. Uncle Obito? That was hard to imagine, considering he was responsible for most of their Clan's death.

It wasn't as though he had wanted to kill them. He just hadn't minded at the time all that much in pursuit of a greater goal. Still, it was one thing for Suki to begrudgingly tolerate his presence and for Itachi to do the same. It was quite another for them to actively invite him into their family unit.

"I doubt it." He shrugs. "The children won't be very fond of me when they find out what happened to their grandparents."

Kakashi sighs and shakes his head. "I'm not denying that the road ahead of you won't be easy, but you are helping us to defeat Zetsu and that's a major step forward." A step forward huh?

Towards what, Obito wonders as he watches them sleep. Itachi could be cast as the tragic martyr, but never him. Love wasn't a possibility.

He didn't even really know why he was going about doing this other than maybe trying to right some of his former wrongs. Itachi and Suki deserved better than the cards dealt to them and so had he, a long time ago.

"If you say so." He shrugs.

The sounds of Naruto's snoring, make him snort. There was still innocence in this group. It was worth protecting. His own had been disposed of a long time ago.

Kakashi smiles at him. "I do." That's when he does the unthinkable and pulls out an orange covered book. "Here. Maybe this will cheer you up."

The other ninja had to be kidding him. Did he really think reading a trashy romance novel was going to change all his problems.

"I think I'll pass." Obito rolls his eyes.

Kakashi chuckles as he thrusts the book into his hands. "Page 288 is quite eliminating, if you don't wish to read the entire thing." He looks around. "Humor me. I'll keep an eye out for Zetsu. It's not as if we really need two guards to do a one guard job. What do you have to lose?"

"You're still a pain in the ass." Obito sighs as he glances at the page. "Fine. I'll read it, but only if it shuts you up."


	18. Chapter 18

Dangerous Kitten

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I'm not certain how quickly or slowly I'll update this one from here on out, but this is not the last chapter and I have every intention of finishing this story. Ideally, I'll be able to update this once or twice a week until it's finished. Happy reading.

 **Chapter Notation:** I'm certain that there are people who can come up with some technical reason why something in this chapter wouldn't work, but I decided to get creative for the sake of the plot.

Chapter 18

It didn't take long for them to be awakened in the middle of the night. "He's coming." To Neji Hyuga's warning. "He's using the Mayflower Technique and attempting to evade detection, but I doubt he counted on a Hyuga being part of the mission."

Itachi frowns at that. The man was right. The only question was what they were going to do about it.

"How quickly will he be here?" That was the main question.

Neji crosses his arms as he looks around. "A few minutes." The young man's face was grim as the others began to wake up and realize the seriousness of the situation. "We have time to prepare, but not much."

The unspoken implication hung heavily in the air. They'd only get one shot at this and if they failed, there was every chance Zetsu would trap the rest of the world in a Genjutsu.

"It's enough." Suki looks at Itachi. "We've got to get ready. He'll be here soon." His kitten looks around. "Stealth is our best weapon, but his chakra sensory abilities are exceptional. That will only give us a few seconds at most. As soon as you see him, strike with everything you've got."

The plan was a simple one in theory. Though it was time to see if it would prove effective in practical terms.

"Do you really think this will work." Karin frowns.

Jugo places his hand on her shoulder and smiles. "It will work because it has to." The gentle giant certainly did have a way with words, Itachi thinks to himself.

It was probably a good thing that he had joined Taka. The man did have a wonderful way of balancing out the group dynamics.

"My thought exactly." Kakashi stands. "Well, Obito is there anything else we should know?"

The other man pauses for a moment as he rolls his eyes. "Besides the fact your mask is stupid and you should stop wearing it?" He pauses. "No, I've told you everything that I know about both Zetsus. Now, it's time to end this."

Minato nods as Itachi watches him. He did cut an impressive figure in his Hokage Robes, but this wouldn't be an easy fight. Not even with the Hokage on their side.

"Very well. Everyone get into position." They'd only get one shot at this.

* * *

Black Zetsu smirks as he and White Zetsu make their way towards the cave. He had heard of Naruto's mission away from the Leaf. It was the perfect chance to get another tailed beast.

"I sense more people than is in one squad." White Zetsu frowns as they hurtle forward.

That was true. "I suppose we should have seen it coming." Leaving the jinchuuriki relatively unprotected away from the village would have been foolish. Minato was many things, but foolish wasn't one of them.

He glances at his white counterpart. After all this time, the other man would know what to do. It was time to release the spores.

Now then, it was time to end this quickly. With that thought in mind, he uses White Zetsu's body once the spores were flying to transform into large roots. Between the spores and this technique, they should be able to finish them all off relatively easily and if that didn't work, there was always mind manipulation.

"Time for you all to die!" He snarls as they come into view.

It was clever of them to use a cave. Trying to hide their numbers. They had seriously underestimated his abilities though.

Hmm. "Obito." He smirks. "You should have known better to betray us and you're working with Kakashi? The man who literally tore the heart out of the girl you loved? How ironic."

It would be easy to turn those two against each other. That and delightfully entertaining. A little manipulation of their thoughts had them charging at each other while a spore lands on Jugo and transforms into a white mass.

"Damn it!" Karin rushes over to help him. "I'll help you."

Ah. He'd heard of that one, Sensory Type with a bloodline that allowed her to heal others. It would be best to take her out quickly. So he sends a root straight at her.

"Skewer her, Zetsu." He smirks.

His white counterpart had no problem doing exactly that. Her cries of agony were delicious and her blood did contrast against the green grass rather nicely.

"You bastard!" The sounds of dozens, not hundreds of Narutos are heard as the idiot forms his army clones.

If the brat thought that he could overwhelm Zetsu with force, he was sorely mistaken. The thought makes him smirk as he sends the roots flying straight through as many clones as possible.

He shouldn't have left his back open though. "Rasengan!" Minato could be a sneaky bastard sometimes.

"You don't think that will actually kill me." Black Zetsu smirks. "You can't be that naïve. I'll heal before you can blink."

Minato smirks at him and shakes his head. Hmm. That was strange. Why did he feel so confident? Surely, the other man had something up his sleeve.

"GENTLE FIST!" Ah. So that was it.

Zetsu barely manages to dodge the worst of the Hyuga boy's attacks. One hand did connect with his arm though, shutting its chakra off. That was unfortunate.

"You'll pay for that." A single punch sends the boy flying straight into a tree before Zetsu turns back towards Minato. "So will you, Lord Hokage."

"Chidori Sharp Spear!" A bright light of blue slams into his chest, causing Zetsu to scream.

So the Uchiha pup wanted to play. She would have been the spitting image of Madara, were it not for her gender.

"You're also foolish if you think that will kill me." Though he knew Itachi was nearby.

He could sense his chakra. Zetsu had familiarized himself with it during their time in the Akatsuki together. He could be an annoyance.

What better way to deal with him than by taking Suki out of the picture? "Such a shame that your clan will truly die out on this day." He directs most of the roots towards Suki. "It had such marvelous potential, but alas you're still just children who don't know any better."

"AHHH!" The sounds of her screams were delicious as they roots slammed into her.

Ripping her to shreds. Her blood went everywhere. Zetsu revels in it for a moment until it was his turn to scream.

Black flames were eating into his skin. "Genjutsu still isn't my primary talent, but Itachi does raise a good point." The Amaterasu. "It can come in handy. You were all too willing to believe you were ripping me apart."

He needed to put these damn flames out. "STOP THIS!" He wasn't entirely sure if it would or wouldn't kill him, but the agony was immense. "Or I will kill him!"

Spores were flying everywhere towards Itachi now, along with the roots. That combined with the power of suggestion should be enough to force Suki to retract these damn flames.

"I've always called her foolish, but you're even more so than her." Itachi turns into a flock of crows.

Damn it. Zetsu looks around as he tries to concentrate against the pain. So immense was it and the scent of his burning flesh that White Zetsu was doing his best to repair as fast as it was burned, that it was difficult to do even that much.

"Tsukuyomi!" Zetsu immediately closes his eyes when he hears that word.

Itachi was attempting to cast that damn Genjtusu at him. "KILL THEM!" They had to end this quickly. The spores and roots were unmerciful in their assault.

The sounds of battle were nearly deafening. The clashing of weapons, the screams of those who had been hit, and the sounds of Jutsu being hurled.

He had live for many years. Both Zetsus were well accustomed to battles, but he had never seen anything like this. Yes, he had seen far larger battles, but this was the one to determine the fate of the world.

"You're not that fortunate." Crows come flying towards him.

He could hear their wings, but it was a struggle to dodge. Several of the combatants had released clones into the fight. Obito and Kakashi were no longer fighting as he could sense their energies heading towards him.

He could hear the chirp of a thousand birds and Obito's chakra was roaring to life in the form of a massive blaze.

"YOU'RE NOT GETTING OFF THAT EASILY." That and that damn brat was still threatening him.

He would end this quickly. So he thought until they all attacked at once and the crows forced his eyes open. That's when both Zetsus let out a vicious scream as they were sent to another world. One that made Hell look almost inviting.

* * *

Suki watches as Zetsu starts screaming. Though Neji didn't waste any time. The Hyuga gets up and lunges at the frozen form of their greatest enemy. Unleashing a torrent of Gentle Fist attacks.

"Lock up his every chakra network." Itachi glances at Suki. "You are to melt them with the Amaterasu."

Minato Flickers over to them and rips Zetsu's heart out. "He lives thanks to Kaguya's will, but it will be difficult to power him without his heart." He forms another Rasegan and forces it to melt. "We'll have the remains buried in different locations."

Kakashi nods at that as he assist Karin. "It would have been ideal to have another medic on this venture, but beggars can't be chooses." That was right.

It was over. They had won. Now, it was just time to tend to everyone's injuries and make sure it stayed that way.

Fortunately, the spores were dissolving now that Zetsus' chakra network was becoming a thing of the past, Suki smirks at that thought while firing off an Amaterasu in him. Hoping that Itachi was making him suffer with whatever he was seeing. Though judging by the sounds of those screams, her lover was doing exactly that.

"I'll be back." Minato forms several clones. "I want to make sure that the remains of this thing aren't found."

Naruto nods at his father. "Stay safe." Though of course, he was Naruto. "The hard part is over now. We won! Believe it!"

Suki would have groaned if she wasn't looking over at Jugo a bit anxiously. The battle was over. They had gotten incredibly lucky.

"Of course." Minato smiles as he disappears thanks to his Flying Thunder God Technique with ease.

Itachi shakes his head in amusement as he takes Suki's hand in his. That would have been normal after a battle, but the young woman frowns when she sees him reaching for something in his pocket.

"Itachi?" She tilts her head.

Her lover laughs at her baffled expression as he pulls something out of a kunai pouch. Only it was most certainly not a kunai. It was far too beautiful to be a standard issued weapon.

He caresses her cheek. "I think that after saving the world from being trapped in a Genjutsu, we both deserve to be happy once more." Was that a wedding ring? "I know that it is early in our romantic relationship, but we have known each other for most of our lives and faced far more than most couples. You can't doubt that I do love you and I want to marry you."

It was too much. Suki suddenly felt as though her head was spinning just from looking at that golden ring with its heart shaped diamond and hearing Itachi's words. Could any of this be real or had she gotten captured in the Genjutsu, after all?

Just as her legs gave out and everything was going black, she was almost certain she heard Kakashi. At least she thought it was Kakashi.

"Well, I suppose that's a yes." He laughs softly. "Suki has always been prone to dramatics. Only she would faint at a marriage proposal."

A marriage proposal?! _**THUD!**_


	19. Chapter 19

Dangerous Kitten

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter.

 **Chapter Notation:** This takes place two months after the previous chapter. Oh and this is **not** the final chapter.

Chapter 19

It had taken two months to organize their wedding. Needless to say, Suki wasn't pleased about that. After fainting, she had promptly set about the task of planning it with Itachi immediately.

"Honestly, I think it's just the Morning Sickness getting to you." Obito chuckles at her. "You do look beautiful though."

He might have a point about that. At some point, she and Itachi had definitely forgotten to use the Jutsu in the midst of all the planning and now, Suki knew that Morning Sickness was a lie. It could strike at any time.

With that thought in mind, she rolls her eyes at her relative. "The baby is better behaved than you half the time." Vomiting on a semi regular basis was never an enjoyable experience, but at least her baby was sure to be adorable and Itachi was well, Itachi.

"Pft." Obito rolls his eyes at her as Suki's bridesmaids all laugh. "If you keep that up, I won't walk you down the aisle."

It was a bit unorthodox, but Obito was the closest living male relative that she had who could fill the role. That and while he could certainly be annoying, the man did seem sincere in his attempts at redemptions.

"That would be your loss then." Suki smirks at him. "Oh and I'd make sure Itachi hits you with the garter belt, if you pulled something like that."

Nothing was going to go wrong on the day of their wedding. She and Itachi had been through far too much together to allow such a thing to happen. That and it had taken her forever to find the perfect wedding kimono.

"You wouldn't." Obito scowls as he offers Suki his hand.

Karin laughs and shakes her head as they all head outside. "She definitely would." It was a glorious fall day and the Leaf was an explosion of color with some of the leaves having turned as red as Karin's hair.

The other female member of Taka was right though. Suki most assuredly would. Hell, she'd probably encourage Itachi to do it anyway.

Obito did deserve it. His reasons for slaughtering so many of their Clan and countless others were his own and had never satisfied Suki. So she didn't hesitate to make him suffer at least a little bit.

"It's beautiful." Ino looks around in awe.

Yes, she had invited Ino, Sakura, Hinata, Tenten, Karin, Kurenai, and even Anko to be her bridesmaids. Suki had never really bothered to make friends with her own gender (or many people actually) before. So it seemed wise just to invite other ninjas and hope for the best.

She was actually rather surprised they all accepted, but there was no denying that the Uchiha District looked stunning. It had been restored to its former glory and draped on every house there were proud Uchiha and Leaf banners mixed with flowers and torches.

The Autumn night's sky and full moon hanging above was enchanting and so was the lively music playing in the background. Somehow Aoda, Garuda, the crows, and toads had formed a band of sorts. Suki hadn't asked for details. There were some mysteries that were better left unsolved and this was one of them.

"Gotta say, this is impressive." Anko smirks as she looks around. "I hope there are dangos."

Right. Dangos were to Anko what tomatoes were to Suki. To be fair though, everyone had their favorite food. Itachi just happened to be obsessed with cabbage for instance.

"There seems to be everything else." Sakura laughs.

Hinata nods at that as she points towards Mirai. The toddler was now the flower girl. "She's grown up so much." To which Kurenai nods quickly.

The Genjutsu Mistress was a proud mother and Suki could see why. Mirai looked adorable as she threw flowers everywhere.

Cute as she was though, she couldn't compete with what Suki could see at the alter. The alter was made of white marble from the Hyuga Clan and red roses were woven into it, but as beautiful as it was…it couldn't hold a candle to the man she was about to marry.

* * *

Itachi smiles as he tries not to gape at the gorgeous sight before him. Suki was a vision in her black wedding kimono with red roses on it. Only Suki would wear black to her wedding, he quietly chuckles to himself.

"I imagine that's a subtle nod to the Akatsuki." Kakashi laughs as he stands next to him. "She always was rather dramatic."

That was true. The colors did flatter her form though. They had gotten lucky that the wedding hadn't taken that long to plan because soon enough Suki would be showing it would have become more difficult to find a comfortable wedding kimono.

"I thought it best just to wear standard attire." Itachi smiles slyly. "Wearing my Akatsuki cloak would have sent the wrong impression."

Suigetsu grins at him. "The white doesn't look bad on you." He nudges him with his elbow playfully. "I'm sure you two will have fun on your Honeymoon."

Itachi rolls his eyes at this. Suigetsu was amusing, but it was a wonder the man hadn't been killed yet. He was sure that Jugo had played a big role in the white haired man's continued survival though.

"You shouldn't say things like that at a wedding." Jugo covers Suigetsu's mouth. "It's not proper."

Naruto laughs and shakes his head. "That and Suki will Chidori you where no man wants to be Chidori." That was also true.

The Fourth Hokage chuckles at the scene as Suki and her procession make their way down the aisle. Minato had been kind enough to volunteer to officiate.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate the union of Itachi and Suki Uchiha." He laughs softly. "I suppose there is no need for either of them to change their last name at least. Though if anyone has any reason why these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace."

Kushina glares at the crowd. "I wouldn't recommend it though." Itachi privately was very impressed by the intensity of that glower. It would have sent even him running for the hills, if the woman had directed it his way.

A few nervous laughs are heard, but no one actively protests. Which was good. Itachi really didn't want to get blood stains on his white kimono.

"Good." Minato smiles as he looks at Suki. "Do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband? To forsake all others as you stand by each other's side for all your days? To love, honor, and cherish one another until death do you part?"

It surprised him, but the kitten didn't hesitate. "I do." He had given her so many reasons to do so the course of their relationship, but Suki had always been impulsive.

There were some cheers from the crowd. Itachi thought he even heard Shino clap, but he wasn't certain. Though that insect lover was a quiet one, even by his clan's standards.

"Do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?" The Fourth Hokage turns his attention towards Itachi and smiles as he recites the now familiar words. "To forsake all others as you stand by each other's side for all your days? To love, honor, and cherish one another until death do you part?"

There was never a question in his mind as to what his answer would be. "I do." He smiles at Suki.

The kitten had somehow taken his hand during the ceremony without anyone being the wiser. It was sweet and subtle. The feeling of her hand on his own filled him with a warmth that he had scarcely known before they crossed the line from enemies to lovers.

"Then I pronounce thee man and wife." The blond smiles. "You may kiss the bride."

Itachi didn't need to be told twice. He happily kisses Suki to the delight of the crowd. The cheers were nearly deafening, but he didn't care. They were finally married.

* * *

Obito watches the entire scene with amusement. So that was that. Zetsu was dead and the truth had come out and now, somehow he was back in the Leaf Village.

"Wonders will never cease." He chuckles while trying to blend into the shadows.

Of course, Kakashi was Kakashi. The idiot just had to go and screw up his plans by finding him.

The CopyCat ninja winks at him. "You're not getting away that easily." Naturally, fate had never been that kind to Obito and they all knew it. "So did you read the book?"

Right. The damn book. Sadly, Obito knew that he wouldn't be able to get away with lying to his former teammate.

"It was good." He feels himself blush. "I particularly liked the part about the fishnets."

Kakashi beams at him. The bastard was entirely too pleased with himself. It was annoying. Why was Kakashi always so damn annoying? It was like nothing had changed at all since they were children in some ways. It was both comforting and disturbing as Obito watches Suki throw her roses into the air and Itachi hurl the garter belt out there.

"Yes, I'm fond of those as well." Kakashi winks at him. "In moderation anyway."

Screw moderation. Those were very nice. Well, Obito supposed it all depended on the woman in question though.

"They look so happy together." He smiles watching Suki and Itachi make their way towards the cake. "Of course, she'll probably attempt to strangle him during labor, but for now they do paint quite the sweet portrait."

Kakashi nods in agreement at that as something smacks into Obito's head. "Yes, they paint a sweet portrait and you paint quite the amusing one." Damn it. This couldn't be happening.

Suki had said she'd ask Itachi throw the garter belt at him, if he didn't walk her down the aisle. Obito had lived up to his end of the deal! So why hadn't she?! Damn it. He was supposed to be the real criminal in this family!

"I can't believe she had her husband smack me with a garter belt." Obito sulks as he sees Suki and Itachi stuff cake in each other's faces.

That was something that he would never have. He didn't deserve it anymore for obvious reasons. Still, it was a little hard to witness such a thing. Perhaps if Rin had lived, he might have though. Who could really say?

"I can." Kakashi chuckles. "I've known that girl since she was a child. It was obvious she was going to make you suffer in some way. What was less obvious was who would catch the bouquet."

Oh boy. Obito was afraid to ask really. This was the Leaf Village. Almost every single female ninja inside its walls was either psychotic or borderline psychotic. He should know. He'd lived there for a good chunk of his life.

"Who?" He bites back a groan.

Kakashi pats him on the shoulder. Shit. This was really bad then. Kakashi wouldn't give him a sympathy pat if it wasn't.

"Anko." He smiles at the Uchiha.

Anko? Obito finds himself blinking at that. Kakashi had to be kidding right.

Orochimaru's former prodigy? "Is she the one with the fishnets?" Obito was pretty sure she was.

To be fair, she looked rather good in those fishnets. She might have even started that style. Though the woman must have been insane to attract Orochimaru's attention.

"Yep." He nods. "She's also the one coming over here to ask you to dance. It's tradition."

"You're joking, right?" Obito gapes at his friend. "I can't dance."

Hopefully, he was. It might have sounded odd for a man his age, but it was true. He'd just never had a reason to leave.

"He's not joking and that's alright." Someone taps him on the shoulder. "I'll teach you." With that being said, Obito feels himself being dragged off to the dance floor and sighs. There was no point in protesting. Anko had a rather firm grip and was far too skilled at wielding kunais for his liking to really annoy her.


	20. Chapter 20

Dangerous Kitten

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I hope that you all enjoy the grand finale of _**Dangerous Kitten**_ and for those of you who are interested, please feel free to check out my other stories. Happy reading.

 **Chapter Notation:** This takes place fifty years after the previous chapter.

Chapter 20

 _Had it really been fifty years since they walked down the aisle together,_ Suki wonders to herself. Though a quick glance at the calendar confirmed that was indeed the case. If that didn't do it, the fact that their great grandchildren were visiting would have.

"Are you sure you don't mind taking them?" Akeno smiles at her grandmother.

Suki shakes her head and smiles. "Your grandfather and I are old, but we're not that old. It'll be a cold day in hell before we say no to watching them." Their great grandchildren were absolutely adorable.

Of course, Suki had said the same thing about their children. Kenji, Maemi, Shiusi, and Mariko were all exceptional in her mind and so where there eight grandchildren. Though they were all close it was Akeno and her husband they saw the most.

"That's true." She smiles. "I just don't want the two of you to over do it. You're both in your twilight years now, whether you want to admit it or not."

Suki rolls her eyes at that and crosses her arms. "We have this discussion every time you try to drop them off for a diplomatic mission. We'll be fine and if we need help, most of our family lives within shouting distance." After all, her daughter and husband were ambassadors for the Hidden Leaf and most of the Uchiha Clan lived either in the district or nearby.

They had branched out over the years though. There were was at least one branch of the Uchiha family tree in every major section of the village and that hadn't been an accident. In Itachi's mind, exposure to the other people of the Leaf would prevent another massacre from every happening again.

"I guess you're right." She shakes her head and smiles. "They're five and breathe fireballs though."

That was a good point. Those two Kai and Yoko were little prodigies in the making. Frankly, Suki was rather relieved they hadn't gone and started producing Amaterasus yet and she was only half joking.

"I know, but we can manage." She smiles and embraces her granddaughter. "Enjoy your trip and try not to end up Shisui's office."

They're children had all settled into careers of their own. Shisui, their eldest son, had become a medic. Maemi had chosen a different path and become an Academy Instructor. As Mariko, she was having a grand old time heading the Interrogation Unit now. Finally, there was Kenji. He'd taken over the job as head of the Leaf's Force. (Which was now understandably had less Uchihas than non Uchihas, but despite it's checkered history…Suki still felt tremendous pride every time she saw that jacket on him).

"We'll try our best." She winks at her mother. "We can't promise anything though. "Oh and Taka says hello. Good news. I don't think that Suigetsu has ended up destroying any buildings recently and Jugo's bakery is really taking off. Karin seems happy at the hospital."

That was a relief. It wasn't surprising that Karin was a medic, but Jugo's passion for baking had come as a shock to everyone. Still, that man did make excellent muffins. As for Suigetsu, well he made his living teaching people who to swordfight now.

"That's something of miracle." Suki giggles. "Go ahead and get the twins. You and Jiro shouldn't keep the Sand Village waiting."

She knew from personal experience that was a long trek. While the Leaf was fairly mellow about punctuality when it didn't pertain to life or death situations, the Sand wasn't.

Akeno nods and scurries off to get her son and daughter. It wouldn't take her long, Suki muses. She could hear the sound of their laughter as they played with Aoda outside. That snake still loved 'Hatchlings.' More than once, Suki had suggested he should open his own daycare. Sadly, due to the fact he was a giant snake, Aoda didn't think that would be a good idea. Something about not wanting to terrify the parents.

* * *

Meanwhile Obito frowns. He couldn't believe this. It looked like Kakashi was going to win again.

"He has to be cheating." Obito groans.

Anko shakes her head as she finishes another dango and plays footsie with him under the table. "You know that Kakashi doesn't cheat at Bingo." Pft. Obito didn't believe that for a minute. The bastard always won. Though it was easy to be distracted by his wife's lovely legs against his own.

Yes. What was the world coming too, he wonders. Many years ago, Obito had almost taken the world and now, he was a happily married man. Whose biggest source of annoyance was Kakashi's dumb luck when it came to games of chance.

"That's not very youthful to accuse him of cheating." Gai shakes his head.

That and Gai's spandex. A man that age should not be wearing spandex. Honestly, what was he thinking? It was bad enough when he was actually young, but now that he was old enough to be someone's great grandfather it was just unseemly to say the least.

Kakashi chuckles as someone calls out another number. "B-I-N-G-O and it's alright, Gai." He smirks. "Obito has just never had much luck at this sort of thing. If I didn't know better, I would accuse him of being Tsunade in disguise."

Obito rolls his eyes at the lame joke. Whatever. Some things would never change. Kakashi would always be Kakashi.

"I gotta say that I'm impressed the village hasn't been burned down yet." Anko giggles clears away her card for Round Two. "With that many Uchihas running around, I would have thought it'd only be a matter of time before someone had a tantrum during their Terrible Twos."

To be honest, Obito had wondered the same thing. "I guess that we got lucky." He shrugs. "Anyway, I'm going to win this time." There was no way he would allow Kakashi to beat him again. As Naruto would say, 'Believe it!'

* * *

A short while later, Itachi chuckles as he sees Kai and Yoko in the backyard with Suki. His now graying wife was still a sight to see as she properly demonstrated how to throw a kunai.

"I see Akeno and Jiro dropped them off again." He smiles at them. "I suppose it's good for their kunai practice. Where did they go this time?"

Suki glances at him as Kai throws his kunai. "To the Sand Village. How was the Academy?" She smiles as she saunters towards him. "You're later than usual. I think Kakashi's awful habits are rubbing off on you."

Had their great grandchildren not been there, Itachi would have informed his wife that he would have much rather she rubbed off on him than Kakashi. Still, it was amazing how long lived most of their friends had been. Everyone was either in flirting with their seventies, eighties, or even into their nineties who had come from his generation or before and lived to tell the tale.

"I was just looking over some of Minato's suggestions for the new graduation exam." He kisses Suki's cheek. "Kushina was there and she can be quite chatty at the best of times and Naruto was going on about the old days. Then there was Sai who made things really interesting with his unique observations about male anatomy."

She snorts at that. His wife had never been particularly fond of her 'replacement,' but the formerly raven haired woman had gotten much better at tolerating his presence.

"You'd think that he would have outgrown kunai jokes by now." Suki sighs.

Indeed. Though it was a little late to worry about that, especially when Itacih was now under siege by his great grandchildren. Whose mission in life seemed to be to tackle him.

"Hi, Gampy!" Kai beams at him. "We've been practicing with Gamma for awhile. Did you bring us any sweets?"

It was strange. Neither he, nor Suki had sweet tooths, but at least two of their great grandchildren did.

"Of course, I did." He smiles. "The cookies are in my kunai pouch, but you'll have to make sure to burn them off while training."

Suki shakes her head and crosses her arms. Oh boy. He knew what that meant. He was already on thin ice. Suki liked to pretend to be the responsible adult. It was adorable.

"You know Jiro and Akeno are going to kill us, if they find out that you've been sneaking sweets to them again." She raises an eyebrow at him as if Itachi had taken complete leave of his senses. "Right?"

Itachi shrugs as he gestures at himself. "They're all bark and no bite." He pulls her into his arms. "Besides, if you don't tattle, I'll be VERY sweet to you later tonight."

The comment elicits exactly the reaction had he hoped for. His wife's blush was a thing of beauty, even after all these years it never ceased to amaze him just how red her ivory white skin could turn when given the proper motivation. Hmm. Well perhaps, he should say improper motivation.

"You've definitely been spending too much time with Kakashi." She blushes.

Itachi shrugs and kisses her forehead. "You don't seem to mind page 336 all that much." That one was definitely a favorite of both of theirs.

The children look at them with confusion, but that was probably for the best. They were far too young to read or even discuss such literature.

"Well, no." She shakes her head.

Which could mean only one thing. Suki had conceded defeat. Itachi had emerged victorious in this play fight.

Yoko giggles at them. "How did Gamma and Gampy get together?" It was endearing how they still used those terms to refer to them. Itachi was quite certain they could have both pronounced grandmother and grandfather by now, but no one bothered to correct them. In his opinion, it was best to let children be children.

Suki rubs the back of her neck sheepishly at that question. Not that Itachi could blame her. It wasn't really a tale that was fit for the ears of five year olds. Still, he didn't mind answering.

"When I was younger, I did some bad things for good reasons." He glances at Suki. "Your Gamma was very angry with me for a long time because I didn't tell her the real reason why I did such things. Like any kitten, she does have claws and she tried to scratch me great deal."

Their eyes go wide upon hearing that. To them, Itachi knew that it must have been unthinkable that their beloved great grandparents would have ever been at odds. Which was just as well really. The horrors of the past didn't need to interfere with the splendor of the present in his mind.

Of course, he'd never lie to them. It was just that he'd omit the finer details of the story. There was no need to go over the more unpleasant or sensual parts of the tale. Not at present at least.

"I held a kunai to his throat and after that, I got more compliance." Suki smirks. "Eventually."

Apparently, his wife was less tactful. "It's a long story, but eventually I told her the truth and of course, I had to make certain that the adorable kitten with the ruby red eyes didn't get herself killed during a temper tantrum." Now it was his turn to smirk. "Somehow along the way, we ended up falling in love and reviving our Clan."

Speaking of temper tantrums though, Suki was seething for the kitten comment. Oh well. It was still as accurate today as it was when they were young and she knew it. No matter how much she might pretend otherwise.

"Oh." Yoko blinks. "That's not very much like the princess stories."

Her brother, Kai, nods in agreement. "Yeah." True enough, but Itachi liked their version better.

"Perhaps not, but I'd take a dangerous kitten over a princess any day." Itachi smiles at them.

It was true. He wouldn't trade Suki or their family for the world. For years, he had lived with the guilt of what happened on that fateful day and he still did. Though now things were different. He had found love and it didn't hurt that he had a beautiful kitten to cuddle up to at night after a long day of running the Academy and chasing their progeny around.

Suki smirks at that and kisses Itachi's cheek. "I suppose I've always preferred the dragon to the actual prince." Well, that was unexpected, but Itachi supposes there were worse mythological creatures to be compared to.

"I suppose I walked into that one being an Uchiha and all." He chuckles.

Suki and the twins laugh at that and nod. Well, there was no getting around the fact their Clan did share many similarities to those regal beasts. Though to Itachi, Suki would always be his kitten. Whether she agreed with the term of endearment or not.


End file.
